Kalopsia: Threefold Curse
by ame to ai
Summary: Jepang digegerkan dengan serangkaian pembunuhan di beberapa kota dan prefektur. Pembunuh berantai yang dijuluki 'Furawa Pikka' seakan tak terhentikan. Dan entah bagaimana, seorang pustakawan di kota kecil pun ikut terancam. Slow update. AU. Best Horror Multichapter, Best Suspense Multichapter, dan Best Crime/Mystery Multichapter di ajang IFA 2019!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Genre: Crime/Mystery/Suspense.

Summary: Warga Jepang digegerkan dengan serangkaian pembunuhan yang terjadi di beberapa Kota dan Prefektur. Pembunuh berantai yang dijuluki oleh media sebagai Furawapikka−Si Pemetik Bunga−seakan tak terhentikan. Dan entah bagaimana, seorang pustakawan di Kota kecil ikut terancam kejahatan bengis itu.

* * *

Prologue

_Maihime_, nama itu tertera dalam huruf _romaji_ ungu cerah pada papan nama berwarna putih yang dikelilingi oleh lampu-lampu kecil yang berkelip meriah. Di sudut jalan, kurang dari seratus meter jauhnya, ada seseorang yang berdiri sambil memandang papan itu dengan kilatan takjub di matanya. Sinar kuning pucat dari lampu jalanan memberi sentuhan warna pada trotoar di satu sudut kota Nagano yang kala itu sepi. Di sekitar orang itu, hanya ada dua mobil yang melintas dalam satu menit terakhir. Berbekal satu tarikan napas kuat, manusia misterius itu mulai bergerak, langkahnya mantap, tekadnya bulat. Ia yang berpakaian serba gelap itu kian mendekati tujuannya, sebuah bar yang minim hiasan di bagian luar.

Ditengah pagi buta, dihampiri oleh embus angin malam, sosok yang tak diketahui identitasnya itu berhasrat untuk mewujudkan satu-satunya keinginan yang dimiliki. Keantusiasan meluap-luap di dalam diri orang tersebut kala pria dengan kemeja motif bunga-bunga dan jas hitam menyambutnya dengan air muka yang akan menjual segala isi dunia demi uang. Keramahan berlebihan yang pria culas itu tawarkan memang terasa memuakkan. Namun, sosok itu tak terganggu, sebab, ketidakpedulian pria pemilik bisnis malam itulah yang menjadi salah satu faktor keberhasilannya.

Setelah masalah pembayaran telah ia tuntaskan, sosok tanpa nama itu dipandu oleh pria ramah yang sama untuk menaiki tangga. Di lantai dua, keduanya melalui lorong-lorong sempit berliku yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu neon berwarna merah dan ungu di setiap sudut. Suara vulgar acap kali terdengar ketika mereka melewati kamar yang terisi. Dengan penerangan yang sengaja dibuat remang-remang, pada akhirnya, mata keduanya menangkap nomor kamar yang telah ditentukan. Pria pemandu langsung menghilang setelah memberikan sebuah anggukan. Daun pintu bernomor delapan itu tidak mengeluarkan bunyi derit ketika sosok yang menyembunyikan bagian bawah wajahnya menggunakan syal itu memasuki ruangan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan yang ada di luar, cahaya kuning keemasan yang cukup benderang menampakkan segala yang ada di kamar. Mata sosok misterius itu lantas terenggut oleh seorang perempuan muda yang ada di hadapannya; tinggi gadis yang saat itu sedang mengenakan baju tidur tipis dengan belahan dada rendah berwarna kuning itu hampir setara dengannya, rambutnya panjang dengan bagian ujung yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan, lekuk tubuhnya jauh lebih indah bila dibandingkan dengan jam pasir. Akan tetapi, bagi sosok misterius itu, bukan hal tersebut yang paling menarik dari si perempuan.

"Selamat datang!" sambut Kojima Nadeshiko pada tamu pertamanya malam itu dengan ekspresi dan suara yang manis. Sebagai respons, sosok yang penuh rahasia itu hanya mengangguk.

Dengan riang yang berlebihan gadis itu bertanya, "Apakah Anda ingin duduk dan berbicara terlebih dahulu atau ... " Kojima tidak dapat menawarkan berendam bersama. Tidak seperti rumah pelacuran level menengah yang setiap ruang memiliki kamar mandi sendiri. Hanya ada satu kamar mandi di lantai itu. Oleh karena itulah, hampir semua yang datang demi seks malas menggunakannya karena mereka enggan bila tak sengaja bertatap muka dengan pelanggan lainnya di lorong. Di tiap-tiap kamar di tempat itu hanya terdapat kasur dan perlengkapan kebersihan tubuh seadanya seperti tisu basah. Petak kecil itu memang hanya dirancang demi memenuhi hasrat pelanggan secara singkat tanpa memikirkan kenyamanan para pekerjanya.

"Menarilah membelakangiku!" titah pelanggan misterius itu dengan suara pelan.

Dengan semua pengalaman yang Kojima miliki dengan pria hidung belang, lantas saja dia menyadari sesuatu. Kendati demikian, wanita itu kembali memikirkan uang yang 'kan ia dapatkan dan berusaha untuk tidak menaruh curiga sedikit pun. Teramat sering ia mendapatkan pengunjung yang malu dengan rupa maupun fisik di balik pakaian. Oleh sebab itu, tanpa ragu ia menuruti perintah yang diberikan. Tubuh gadis itu bergerak liuk lampai dengan menawan. Menggunakan kedua tangan, Kojima mengumpulkan rambut panjangnya ke atas, memperlihatkan punggungnya yang mulus, sebelum menjatuhkan lagi surai indahnya.

Samar, ia mendengar bunyi keriut halus. Perempuan penjaja tubuh itu menoleh sedikit dan matanya menangkap sesuatu. Menangkis perasaan buruk dan berkata kepada diri sendiri bahwa malam itu ia hanya sedikit sial karena melayani pelanggan yang kemungkinan besar memiliki fetisisme, Kojima kembali memberikan penawaran yang menjadi bagian dari pelayanan, "Apakah lampunya perlu aku redupkan?"

"Tidak. Teruslah menari!" tegas pelanggan aneh itu.

"Baik."

Perempuan yang baru memasuki usia dua puluhan itu kaget ketika tiba-tiba bibir sang pelanggan menempel di telinga kanannya. "Kau sangat cantik," ucap sosok itu dengan suara lembut sembari mengusir semua helai rambut Kojima ke bahu kiri.

Dengan pujian yang membuat melayang serta sentuhan sehalus sutra, bibir merah muda gadis itu tertarik ke atas secara sukarela. Angan-angan lama Kojima untuk mendapatkan tawaran menjadi salah satu bintang video dewasa dan meraup lebih banyak uang juga kesenangan kembali melambung. Lantas, ia pun lanjut menari dengan gemulai. Sedetik kemudian, mulutnya dibekap. Gadis itu berusaha memalingkan kepala, mencoba menarik tangan yang membungkamnya sekuat tenaga. Melalui ekor mata, wajah tertutup masker putih adalah yang terakhir ia lihat sebelum kehilangan kesadaran dan nyawa pada beberapa menit kemudian.

Efek obat bius yang terhirup membuat tubuh wanita itu ambruk seketika. Tanpa susah-payah, sosok misterius itu mengiris bagian depan leher Kojima dengan senjata yang telah ia persiapkan. Darah memancit, lalu memercik kuat ke segala arah, mewarnai furnitur sederhana yang ada dengan warna merah. Detik demi detik berlalu, menit pun berganti, setelah semburan cairan hangat itu mereda, si pembunuh berjongkok, memandangi wajah cantik nan pasi itu berlama-lama. Reaksi psikologis yang janggal meletup-letup di dalam dadanya saat itu. Sebuah gejolak yang kian hebat. Perasaan indah yang tak pada tempatnya kini melingkupi hati dan jiwanya. Kesenangan tak lazim yang ia rasa kala itu sama seperti emosi yang muncul setelah ia menyelamatkan seekor anak kucing yang hampir tercebur ke dalam selokan berarus deras saat hujan badai melanda belasan tahun lalu.

Sangat bertentangan dengan perbuatan terkutuk yang baru saja ia lakukan, keharuan yang menyerbunya adalah euforia yang dirasakan orang normal setelah berhasil menyelamatkan satu nyawa. Tak ada rasa bersalah, yang ada hanya murni kelegaan semata. Keadaan batinnya menggebu-gebu dengan tidak terkira. Perasaan itu menggiringnya untuk melakukan terus-menerus, tanpa henti. Ia butuh lagi, ia harus melakukannya lagi demi meraih rasa lega yang sama. Rasa luar biasa yang menjadi candu bagi orang-orang yang telah mengalaminya: Sebuah kenikmatan tiada tara.


	2. Chapter 1 - Overture

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

* * *

Di kaki salah satu gunung berapi paling aktif di Jepang—Gunung Asama, terdapatlah Kota Karuizawa. Kota yang berada di dataran tinggi itu terletak di Distrik Kitasaku dan termasuk dalam Prefektur Nagano, sebuah prefektur di Jepang yang berada di tengah-tengah dua wilayah besar, Kansai dan Kanto. Percampuran budaya Barat dan Timur Jepang yang berpadu, juga keindahan alam di sana menjadi daya tarik bagi wisatawan. Para turis lokal maupun mancanegara berbondong-bondong mendatangi resor musim panas populer di Karuizawa untuk menghabiskan masa liburan.

Di sisi lain, sebagaimana yang terjadi pada masyarakat di kota kecil, mayoritas penghuni di sana adalah mereka yang berusia paruh baya dan para orang tua. Dapat dikatakan hampir seluruh orang muda yang berasal dari kota itu berduyun-duyun mendatangi Ibu Kota demi mendapatkan pekerjaan impian. Akan menjadi sebuah hal yang jarang didapat bila yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

Pada tahun itu, kelangkaan itu terjadi. Seorang gadis muda asal Tokyo memilih untuk bekerja dan menetap di sana. Di kota bersahaja yang mayoritas penduduknya sudah memasuki usia senja, semua orang hampir mengenal satu sama lain. Masyarakat mengetahui apa saja melalui desas-desus maupun kabar yang secara resmi diberitakan. Dengan sistem semacam itu, sudah tentu, warga baru di Kota itu seringkali menjadi topik pembicaraan.

Di salah satu sudut perpustakaan umum wilayah Karuizawa tempat gadis pendatang itu bekerja, di sebuah ruang khusus untuk anak-anak membaca, tanpa sekat dan beralas _tatami_, Higurashi Kagome duduk di sebuah bangku kecil. Pustakawan muda itu mengambil peran seorang pendongeng demi pengunjung-pengunjungnya. "Pada saat matahari terbenam, akhirnya, kera serakah itu kembali ke rumahnya." Sekilas, ia melirik ke halaman yang terbuka sebelum kembali menatap kedua pendengar—yang kemungkinan besar usianya berkisar antara empat atau lima tahun—yang tengah duduk bersimpuh menghadapnya.

Tanpa menatap buku yang ia pegang, Kagome melanjutkan ceritanya dengan mimik wajah dan suara yang mencerminkan karakter monyet nakal yang dikisahkan, "Ooo, tiba-tiba cuaca menjadi dingin sekali," seraya berucap, satu tangannya yang bebas menggosok-gosok bahu seperti orang yang menggigil kedinginan. "Ucap sang monyet sambil menyalakan perapian," nada gadis itu kembali normal.

Tubuh-tubuh mungil itu condong ke depan, mulut mereka sedikit terbuka. Rasa antusias, sedikit tegang, juga penasaran tertera dengan jelas di air muka sepasang audiensi—bukti bahwa keduanya kian larut dalam fabel yang mereka dengar. Kini, suara Kagome kembali menjadi narator yang tenang sebelum meninggi di akhir kalimat, "Baru saja api menyala, ia membalikkan badan dan hendak menghangatkan bokongnya yang kedinginan tapi," kedua mata bulat milik gadis itu melebar, "tiba-tiba, di antara kayu yang terbakar, lompatlah _chestnut_ yang pernah diinjak sang monyet. Kacang panas itu lantas melekat di bokongnya!"

Dengan suara perut yang dibuat parau, Kagome memekik tertahan, "ARGH! PANAS! Panas, panas, panas!" Dengan suara dan gerak tubuh yang interaktif dalam bercerita, dua anak kecil itu pun terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perut. Tanpa jeda, gadis itu melanjutkan ke bagian-bagian lain yang tak kalah lucu. "Monyet yang terkejut pun sontak menjerit sekencang-kencangnya, lalu~" Kemalangan bertubi-tubi yang menimpa si monyet membuahkan lebih banyak lagi gelak tawa dari bocah-bocah tersebut.

Berdiri tak jauh dari pendongeng dan penontonnya, ada seorang pria yang mengamati gadis yang tengah menjadi pembicaraan seisi kota. Laki-laki itu membiarkan perhatian pertamanya tersedot pada mahkota berbentuk untaian-untaian yang hitamnya lebih legam dari malam tanpa bulan di belahan bumi manapun. Matanya meluncur mengikuti gelombang besar di penghujung helai-helaian indah itu. Kemudian, fokusnya tertuju pada wajah berbentuk hati sang pustakawan; hidung ramping hingga ke puncaknya, sepasang kelopak lentur nan menggoda yang dilapisi pewarna natural. Bibir atasnya lebih tipis bila dibandingkan yang bawah, sudut-sudutnya terangkat, seperti busur panah terentang yang seakan mampu melesatkan senyuman manis kapan saja ia inginkan.

Pandangan laki-laki itu beralih. Berbatasan dengan poni yang tertata rapi, kedua alis milik gadis itu melengkung lembut menaungi sepasang manik besar dengan warna iris yang tidak biasa; Biru kelabu itu begitu terang, namun terkesan dalam layaknya menyimpan segala rahasia kepunyaan semesta alam. Pakaian yang tengah gadis itu kenakan hanya terdiri dari kemeja putih dan rok hitam sebatas lutut, setelan itu tidak memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Hanya tangan dan sepasang tungkai berlapis stoking berwarna kulit yang terekspos oleh mata. Sebagian besar, lekuk-lekuk indahnya tersembunyi, meninggalkan kesan sopan, bermartabat, anggun, dan meninggalkan banyak ruang untuk imajinasi.

Hingga dongeng itu berakhir, gadis berumur dua puluh tahun itu terus mendapatkan tanggapan menyenangkan dari para pendengarnya. Saat buku cerita itu ditutup, si anak laki-laki berceloteh tentang betapa monyet pantas mendapatkan balasan atas perbuatannya.

Dengan nada lembut, pustakawan itu mengemukakan pendapatnya, "tetapi, alangkah baiknya jika mereka tidak membalas perlakuan buruk dengan perbuatan buruk juga. Bukankah akan lebih indah jika setelah itu mereka bisa memaafkan dan mengajak sang monyet berteman serta bermain bersama?" Tentu saja, penjelasan Kagome menghasilkan sanggahan dari bocah lelaki berpipi tembam. Ia tetap beranggapan bahwa monyet harus merasakan ganjaran yang sama persis seperti yang ada di dalam dongeng atas semua keusilan yang mencelakakan.

Sedangkan, si gadis kecil kembali mempertanyakan nasib anak-anak kepiting setelah kematian ibu mereka. Dengan penuh kesabaran dan senyum menenangkan yang terpatri, Kagome memberikan jawaban yang sekiranya dapat menyenangkan hati kedua bocah itu, "mereka akan baik-baik saja, tidak ada hal buruk yang akan menimpa kepada enam anak kepiting itu selama mereka masih bersama serta menyayangi satu sama lain." Gadis kecil yang mengenakan baju terusan berwarna merah muda itu akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Pendongeng amatir itu menyadari ada seseorang yang mengambil tempat duduk di deretan kursi tak jauh dari tempatnya bercerita—sebab mengira si pria adalah pendamping sepasang bocah tersebut—Kagome menoleh dan memberikan senyuman. Pada detik berikutnya, dari arah lain, seorang wanita mendekati mereka bertiga dengan terburu-buru. "Maaf," ucap wanita itu, setelah langkahnya terhenti, ia membungkuk kecil, "kedua anakku telah merepotkanmu."

Kagome menggeleng sambil mengibaskan tangan kanan di udara, "tidak apa-apa. Sama sekali tidak menyusahkan," tepisnya dengan tulus.

"Terima kasih banyak telah menemani mereka saat aku mencari buku untuk suamiku."

"Apakah buku yang anda cari sudah ketemu?" tanya si pustakawan.

Wanita paruh baya bertubuh gempal itu tersenyum lega dan membalas, "sudah."

"Syukurlah."

Perhatian keduanya teralihkan oleh suara antusias si gadis kecil yang rambutnya diikat dua dengan pita merah muda, "Mama, aku dan _Nii-chan_ boleh ke sini lagi ya, besok."

Dengan berat hati, si ibu menjawab, "Besok tidak bisa, Sayang, kita harus bersiap-siap. Lusa kita sudah harus kembali ke Tokyo."

"Aku ingin tinggal di sini bersama papa," rengek si bungsu.

Mendengar kota tempat lahirnya disebutkan, serta-merta, gambar keluarganya terbayang di kepala Kagome. Percakapan di sekitarnya sejenak teredam.

"_Nii-chan_ juga ingin mendengar cerita lagi, ya 'kan, _Nii_-_chan_?" bocah lelaki yang ditanya adiknya menyahut mantap dengan tarikan kepala ke bawah.

"Bagaimana kalau Mama yang membacakan cerita di rumah?" usul sang ibu.

"Setuju!" sahut kedua anak kembar berbeda jenis kelamin itu secara bersamaan.

Si ibu berujar, "Akihiko-_chan_, Kayo-_chan_, ayo, bilang terima kasih!"

"Terima kasih banyak, _Nee-san_," ucap mereka sambil membungkukkan badan, Kagome lantas membalas dengan menarik kepalanya ke bawah.

Pengunjung wanita itu tersenyum sopan dan untuk kali kedua ia berkata, "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu."

Cepat-cepat Kagome menjawab, "tidak usah dipikirkan, sudah menjadi bagian dari tugasku. Aku senang jika Anda menikmati waktu saat berada di sini." Kedua wanita itu pun menunduk sopan secara bergantian.

Akihiko dan Kayo melambaikan tangan seraya beranjak pergi, "Sampai jumpa, _Nee-san_!"

Kagome tersenyum dan balas melambai, tiga sosok itu telah menghilang di balik rak-rak buku yang tinggi. Ketika ia hendak memutar tumit, pria yang tadi duduk sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Maaf," ucapnya spontan sambil membalik badan untuk menghadap pria itu.

"Tidak, seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf."

Kagome mendongak untuk menatap wajah yang ada di depannya; tubuh pria itu lebih tinggi darinya, dadanya bidang, posturnya tegap. Rambut hitamnya sedikit melewati telinga. Penghujung helaian rambutnya mencuat keluar di banyak tempat. Surai yang berjatuhan di dahi dan membingkai wajahnya bagai ditata sedemikian rupa menggunakan gel rambut agar terkesan sedikit acak tapi bergaya. Matanya dalam, berbentuk almon, iris cokelatnya memancarkan keramahan. Hidungnya sedang. Bibirnya tidak terlalu tipis. Semua yang ia miliki terlihat proporsional, bagai pesona yang diciptakan oleh _Kami-sama_ khusus untuk pria itu seorang. Kala itu, ia mengenakan celana hitam, sweter biru tua yang bagian lengannya ditarik hingga siku dengan kerah kemeja biru muda yang menyembul di bagian lehernya. Yang tersirat dari garis wajah dan keseluruhan penampilan pria itu hanyalah satu kata: bersahabat.

Kagome mengawali percakapan, "Kukira mereka datang bersama Anda." Membaca sekelebat rasa heran di air muka pria itu, cepat-cepat ia menambahkan, "maaf, aku kira Akihiko dan Kayo bersama Anda."

"Tidak, aku datang sendiri." Jeda sejenak. "Maaf atas kelancanganku, tadi aku ikut mendengarkan."

Tak tahu harus berkata apa, Kagome malah balik bertanya, "Benarkah?"

"Bukan berarti aku tidak pernah mendengar atau membaca cerita anak-anak yang terkenal itu, tentu saja," ia tersenyum geli mendengar kalimatnya sendiri, "hanya saja ... aku menyukai gayamu bercerita," imbuh pria itu.

Demi meredam percik panas yang tiba-tiba merambat di pipinya, Kagome menampik, "Aku tidak pantas menerima pujian itu, tapi, terima kasih." Setelah tiga detik berlalu ia menambahkan, "sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu menyukai kisah 'Si Monyet dan Sang Kepiting' karena pesan yang ditinggalkan sedikit kejam dan tidak sesuai untuk anak-anak." Bagaimana tidak bila monyet culas yang telah membunuh si ibu kepiting pada akhirnya diimpit oleh batu besar hingga tubuhnya remuk redam seperti kue beras? "Namun, karena itu pilihan mereka dan buku yang aku sarankan tidak terlalu menarik untuk Akihiko juga adiknya, jadi ..."

"Aku mengerti," pria itu menarik pelan kepalanya ke bawah.

Seakan berbicara pada diri sendiri, pegawai perpustakaan itu melanjutkan, "Kurasa tidak semua dongeng terkenal yang dibuat pada masa lampau meninggalkan pesan moral yang bagus untuk anak-anak." Mata Kagome beralih ke deretan buku-buku yang ada di sisi kirinya. "Ada beberapa yang mengandung kekerasan, unsur mesum, pengorbanan manusia, dan banyak pertumpahan darah." Gadis itu menghela napas pelan dan menggeleng kecil. Ketika sadar bahwa ia telah banyak berkicau, ia lekas-lekas berkata, "Maaf, aku telah meracau."

"Tidak apa-apa," sergah pria itu cepat-cepat. "Siapa nama kakak-beradik itu tadi?"

Cepat tanggap, Kagome segera melengkapi kalimat pria itu, "Akihiko dan Kayo?"

"Iya, apa mereka sering datang ke sini?"

Alisnya berkerut di tengah sesaat, heran dengan arah pertanyaan pria yang baru ditemuinya itu, kendati demikian, Kagome menjawab, "Meski aku juga belum lama di sini, dari yang kudengar tadi sepertinya mereka tinggal di Tokyo dan ke sini hanya untuk liburan."

"Kau cepat sekali akrab dengan pengunjung, ya."

Kagome tersenyum canggung. "Aku hanya ingin dua anak itu mendapatkan pengalaman menyenangkan di perpustakaan, itu saja." Mendengar apa yang diutarakan lawan bicaranya, pria itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk paham. Mencoba keluar dari topik pembicaraan yang berfokus pada dirinya, pustakawan ramah itu menawarkan pertolongan, "Apakah anda membutuhkan bantuan untuk menemukan satu buku tertentu?"

"Karena kau bertanya ...," pengunjung itu berhenti selama dua detik sebelum menyambung, "Maukah kau memberikanku saran satu buku yang menurutmu bagus?"

"Tentu." Kagome tersenyum lebar, ia memutar tumit, dan mulai berjalan. Langkahnya pelan tapi mantap, setelah ia sampai di rak yang ditujunya, ia berjongkok, mengambil salah satu buku di rak nomor dua dari bawah, dan kembali berdiri sambil menunjukkan bagian depan sampul sebuah buku anak-anak. "Karena aku adalah pustakawan khusus anak-anak," ucapnya dengan roman jenaka, "maka, aku akan merekomendasikan buku ini padamu."

"Buku ini berkisah tentang seekor kucing yang berpetualang demi menemukan arti namanya, Wabi Sabi—yang juga dijadikan judul bukunya." Melihat raut bingung pria itu membuat Kagome memaksa diri untuk tidak tertawa kecil dan lanjut menerangkan kisah untuk anak-anak yang juga telah dikenal secara luas, "Selama di perjalanan, kucing itu menemukan filosofi baru dalam kehidupan; tentang keelokkan di dalam kesederhanaan, hal-hal luar biasa yang terjadi pada kegiatan sehari-hari, juga keindahan dalam ketidaksempurnaan." Dengan dua tangan sebagai tanda kesopanan, Kagome mengulurkan buku itu. "Kisah pendek ini sangat ringan, dengan bahasa yang mudah dicerna, gambar, dan warna menarik yang mendukung isi cerita, juga tak lupa pesan moral yang bagus untuk mengedukasi si kecil."

Pria itu tertawa pelan, "Sayangnya, aku tidak mempunyai pacar, tunangan, apalagi ... "

"Oh," Kagome menahan senyum dan mengangguk.

"Meski begitu, karena mempercayai saran darimu, aku akan meminjam buku ini."

Lagi-lagi, sudut-sudut bibir gadis itu tertarik ke atas. Kagome baru saja ingin membahas buku itu lebih banyak lagi sebelum ekor matanya menangkap pustakawan seniornya yang lewat di lorong tengah.

Intonasinya berubah formal, "aku harap kau senang membacanya."

"Aku yakin itu."

"Um, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke mejaku," tutur gadis itu. "Apa ada lagi yang kau butuhkan, Tuan ...?"

"Tadaoki Hitomi." Pria itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

Secara otomatis, gadis itu meniru gerakan lawan bicaranya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa_ name tag_ yang tergantung di dadanya sudah sejak awal menginformasikan namanya, ia tetap memperkenalkan diri, "Namaku Higurashi Kagome."

Menjawab pertanyaan yang belum sempat dijawab, laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Tadaoki itu berucap, "Untuk sekarang tidak ada lagi yang aku butuhkan, namun," pria itu melirik buku yang ada di tangannya sekilas lalu kembali menatap gadis bermata biru kelabu yang ada di depannya, "karena buku ini tipis dan aku yakin dapat kubaca dalam waktu singkat, kurasa besok aku akan kembali ke sini untuk meminta rekomendasi buku lain darimu dan mungkin juga ... "

Karena kalimat pria itu tak jua lengkap setelah belasan detik lamanya, Kagome menyahut, "Tentu, kau bisa datang lagi besok atau kapan saja."

"Dan mungkin juga aku akan datang untuk meminta kontakmu?" tambah Tadaoki dengan nada tidak yakin yang dibuat-buat. Sebuah anggukan malu-malu, itulah jawaban gadis itu. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak, Higurashi_-san_."

"Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku, Hitomi-_san."_

Dengan anggukan kepala, keduanya pun berpisah.

.

.

.

Bunyi sayup-sayup sirene yang meraung di kejauhan membuat Kagome menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Jari-jemarinya tak lagi menelusuri tepi papan berpelitur halus selagi matanya mencari buku yang bersemayam di rak yang tidak sesuai dengan nomor panggil koleksinya. Pandangan gadis itu teralih ke samping kanan, ke balik kaca lebar yang menjadi material utama bagian sisi Barat dan Timur gedung itu. Ia mengamati kepingan-kepingan lembut nan dingin yang sejak pagi terus berjatuhan dari langit, putih; tanaman, jalanan, rumah, kendaraan, semuanya diselimuti oleh warna yang sering diartikan sebagai kesucian. Walaupun musim dingin sudah mendekati akhir, butiran uap air yang membeku bagai kapas masih saja turun dengan lebatnya di Minggu terakhir bulan Januari itu.

Dari jendela, menembus tirai yang terbentuk dari angin kencang dan salju, samar-samar matanya menangkap area puncak pegunungan. Iya, Higurashi memang mengetahui bahwa prefektur Nagano dikenal sebagai rumah bagi resor ski kelas dunia. Dan kini, ia lebih mengerti mengapa kota tempat ia tinggal sekarang lebih sering didatangi para pelancong pada musim panas. Ia tidak pernah merasakan cuaca seperti itu sebelumnya, musim dingin di Tokyo sangat jauh lebih ringan bila dibandingkan tempatnya sekarang. Di Karuizawa, ia seperti dijerembabkan ke dalam ruangan pendingin khusus untuk menyimpan daging yang akan dikonsumsi beberapa tahun ke depan. Dengan keadaan seperti itu, tentu saja kebanyakan warga yang tidak harus pergi bekerja lebih memilih untuk mendekam nyaman di dalam rumah yang hangat. Tidak akan ada orang yang cukup obsesif dan gila untuk mendatangi tempatnya hanya demi membaca, meminjam, atau mengembalikan sebuah buku.

Perpustakaan Umum tempatnya bekerja tidaklah semegah Perpustakaan Umum Pusat Tokyo; lengkap dengan kafe mewah di lantai lima dan lantai dasarnya. Namun, tempat kerjanya itu telah menyediakan jam untuk tidur siang di luar jam istirahat beserta ruangannya. Kendati begitu, tetap saja, dengan cuaca yang tiba-tiba menggila, bergelung di kasur dengan selimut tebal seharian ditemani segelas besar cokelat panas lebih terasa menggiurkan bagi siapapun juga, tak terkecuali Kagome.

Lamunan gadis itu lantas buyar ketika dari balik jendela ia melihat figur seseorang. Kendati kabur, ia menerka sosok yang tengah meniti jalan setapak menanjak menuju perpustakaannya adalah pria yang baru dikenalnya kemarin. Semakin dekat, ia semakin yakin. Tadaoki Hitomi benar-benar datang! Seketika itu juga, entah mengapa, debar di dadanya menguat, antusiasmenya pun meningkat. Walau sejujurnya, sejak memulai hari, ia sendiri hampir lupa dengan janji yang dibuat Tadaoki.

Setelah menit demi menit berselang, mereka sudah berhadap-hadapan di antara ratusan buku yang berderet rapi di raknya. Pria itu sudah menanggalkan mantel tebalnya yang lembab di pintu masuk. Raut tampan itu merona karena dingin. Kabut putih keluar pada embus napasnya sesaat setelah ia tersenyum lebar. Demi memenuhi sebuah janji, perjuangan Tadaoki tak main-main. Meski begitu, tak terdeteksi lelah pada parasnya, bahkan matanya hanya menyiratkan semangat.

Bukannya menyambut dengan kalimat biasa yang ia utarakan kepada para pengunjung, Kagome malah melisankan isi pikirannya saat itu juga, "kau datang."

Wajah pria itu merekah oleh senyum—yang tak dapat disangkal teramat—menawan, "Seperti yang kau lihat," Tadaoki menoleh ke keadaan luar yang kian terselimuti oleh warna putih, "badai salju tidak mampu menghalangiku untuk meminta saran buku bagus lagi darimu."

Kagome melirik sekilas; _sneakers _putih, celana_ jeans_ biru, sweter berwarna abu-abu muda, syal, minus topi dan mantel hitam tebal yang telah tanggal, pakaian yang dikenakan pria itu terlihat sedikit lebih kasual dibandingkan dengan pertemuan pertama mereka. Dengan santai gadis itu berkomentar, "Kau beruntung, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berkunjung. Karena dengan cuaca seperti ini kau resmi menjadi tamu VIP kami." Kagome meneliti cara pria itu menyisir dengan tangan dan sedikit mengacak-acak rambutnya yang rapi setelah memakai topi.

Dengan suara dalam lelaki itu bertanya, "dan, apakah itu berarti aku bisa meminjammu selama yang aku mau?"

Kedua alis gadis itu terangkat dan kedua bola matanya melebar satu inci sebelum menjawab polos, "jika hanya sebagai kalimat kiasan, itu diperbolehkan." Sejurus kemudian Kagome berdekah dengan suara rendah, pria itu pun ikut tergelak bersamanya.

Seusai tawanya reda, Tadaoki mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan. "Hanya bercanda, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu di luar dari _frequently asked_ _question_."

Tadaoki melafalkan kalimat bahasa Inggris itu dengan fasih tanpa aksen yang tertinggal seperti kebanyakan masyarakat Jepang lainnya. Kagome tersenyum paham, menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya seperti menepuk, suaranya antusias kala memulai, "Jadi, jenis buku apa yang biasa kau baca?" Gadis itu mulai berjalan menjauh dari rak buku anak-anak yang ia periksa tadi.

Tadaoki yang mengekor di belakang gadis itu lekas menyahut, "aku membaca buku apa saja."

Langkahnya tidak terhenti, Kagome menoleh dan mengulang jawaban lelaki itu, "Apa saja?"

"Iya."

Mengulum senyum, Kagome bertutur, "Baiklah, beritahu aku apa yang kira-kira kau ingin baca saat ini!"

Disertai anggukan, pria itu menjawab, "Oke."

Baru saja Tadaoki hendak mengutarakan apa yang ia inginkan, sang pustakawan sudah melontarkan pertanyaan, "Fiksi atau non-fiksi?"

"Saat ini aku lebih memilih fiksi."

Gadis yang mengenakan rok hitam berbentuk 'A' sedikit di atas lutut dan kemeja biru muda di balik blazer hitamnya itu memutar tubuh lima belas derajat, ia kembali berjalan selama beberapa saat sebelum menghentikan langkahnya. Kini, mereka berdiri di antara rak-rak tinggi yang berlabel fiksi. "Fiksi ilmiah, fiksi realistis, fiksi sejarah, legenda, mitologi, dongeng, misteri, klasik, humor, horor atau-" Kali ini, giliran Kagome yang tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Higurashi-_san_!" Tadaoki mempercepat langkah dan mempersempit jarak, setelah berhasil merebut atensi gadis di hadapannya itu, ia berujar, "bila aku menjawab fiksi sejarah, kau akan mulai bertanya tentang fiksi sejarah seperti apa, apakah itu fiksi sejarah dokumenter, biografi, misteri, romansa atau saga, ya 'kan?"

Gadis itu tertawa pendek dan mengiyakan, "Kau benar." Dengan tatapan kagum Kagome berkata, "sepertinya kau tahu banyak, Hitomi-_san_."

Tadaoki menggeleng kecil, "tidak juga, itu hanya karena aku suka membaca." Pria itu berjalan, seraya menatap deretan buku yang ada, ia berkata, "sejujurnya, aku tidak keberatan membahas tiap genre fiksi denganmu tapi, aku lebih memilih untuk membahas satu buku bersamamu selagi aku menjadi pengunjung VIP hari ini."

Kagome tak dapat berkata-kata, desir hangat yang sama seperti kemarin kembali merambat di mukanya ketika pria itu tiba-tiba bertanya, "Buku apa yang sedang kau baca sekarang?"

Dengan malu-malu, Kagome menjawab ragu, "akhir-akhir ini aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk membaca buku."

Tadaoki kembali mengungkapkan isi kepalanya, "Aku tahu, tidak seperti yang orang-orang pikirkan memang, menjadi pustakawan bukanlah profesi yang dapat duduk tenang dan membaca buku seharian."

"Lagi-lagi, kau benar." Kagome menatap pria itu tepat di mata. Mendadak ia menyadari sesuatu, langsung saja ia mengutarakan dugaan yang berkelebat di benaknya. "Hitomi-_san_, jangan bilang kau bertanya buku apa yang sedang aku baca sekarang karena ingin membaca buku yang sama?"

"Aku ingin membaca buku yang sama denganmu," gema pria itu dengan santai.

Kagome menepis buih-buih rasa tersanjung yang mulai menggenang di hatinya dan dengan nada wajar ia berucap, "mungkin seleramu dan aku tidaklah sama, barangkali buku yang kubaca saat ini adalah buku yang ternyata tidak terlalu kusuka? Boleh jadi genre favoritku ternyata novel romantis yang memiliki karakter pria terlalu sempurna yang hanya ada dalam khayalan tapi tidak di dunia nyata atau ... bagaimana jika kisah yang kugemari adalah tipe romansa penuh melankolis yang membuat pembacanya—yang sudah dapat dipastikan sebagian besar wanita—menangis tersedu-sedu hampir di sepanjang cerita?"

Menanggapi penjelasan itu, Tadaoki tampak berpikir selama beberapa waktu. Di sisi lain, Kagome menanti, ia menanti reaksi pria yang terang-terangan berusaha mendekatinya itu.

Lima detik kemudian, laki-laki itu melontarkan isi pikiran, "Kau adalah pustakawan dan salah satu kualifikasi untuk memiliki profesi yang kau tekuni saat ini adalah _keahlian untuk mengetahui_ _apa yang membuat sebuah buku menjadi buku yang bagus_." Pria tampan itu mengambil jeda untuk menarik udara lewat hidung, dalam embusan berikutnya, ia mengimbuhkan, "jadi, aku memercayai seleramu, Higurashi-_san_."

Sejenak, Kagome terus menatap laki-laki yang tidak hanya berpengetahuan luas dan pandai mengamati—tapi juga mengambil hati—itu. Untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang kian merah padam, Kagome memutar tubuh dan berjalan. Tanpa menoleh, gadis yang tengah menahan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu di perutnya itu bertanya, "Kau tidak keberatan dengan novel klasik, 'kan?"

Walau Tadaoki tak dapat melihat mimik gadis itu, ia yakin dapat _melihat_ senyum pada kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Kagome. Disertai oleh gelengan kepala, Tadaoki menjawab, "sangat tidak keberatan."

Tak memakan tempo lama, Kagome sudah sampai ke bagian fiksi klasik yang ditujunya. Ia menyusuri lorong di antara dua rak, tanpa terlihat bingung ia menghentikan langkah, melirik lewat ekor mata huruf abjad tanda pengelompokkan koleksi yang ia cari dan di detik berikutnya ia telah mengulurkan sebuah buku pada Tadaoki.

Setelah pria itu menerimanya, Kagome berkata, "Tadinya aku ingin menyarankan '_No Longer Human' (Ningen Shikkaku)_ karya Dazai Osamu. Namun, kurasa kau pasti sudah melahapnya. Jadi, aku harap kau belum membaca buku ini," dan pustakawan itu menyebutkan judul buku berbahasa asing tersebut dengan aksen khas Jepang.

"_The Black Cat and other stories_," ulang pria itu tanpa cela seraya menatap sampul buku.

"Seharusnya aku menyarankanmu judul buku yang menempati posisi teratas di seratus novel terbaik di Britania Raya atau novel klasik tentang distopia saat pemerintah memiliki kekuatan absolut atas rakyatnya di belahan bumi lain−yang kemungkinan besar sudah kau baca pula. Tetapi, secara pribadi, aku lebih menyukai kumpulan cerita pendek karya Edgar Allan Poe ini, cerita yang ia tulis sangat membekas walau cenderung kelam dan seringkali diisi dengan kegilaan dan obsesi yang dimiliki oleh karakter-karakter ciptaannya."

Tadaoki membalik benda itu untuk membaca sinopsis di bagian belakang. Setelah membaca ulasan yang ada, ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap gadis periang itu. "Menilai dari ulasan yang ada, tidakkah buku ini terlalu suram untuk jadi seleramu, Higurashi-_san_?"

Tidak terpancing dengan komentar kawan barunya itu, Kagome berujar sepenuh hati, "Semoga kau senang membacanya, Hitomi-_san_."

"Tadaoki saja, kumohon."

Menyerah dengan harapan kenalan barunya dan juga keinginannya sendiri, gadis itu pun mengangguk dan memanggil nama depan pria itu, "Tadaoki-_san_," ralatnya.

"Karena kau telah berbaik hati merekomendasikan buku bagus untukku, aku akan membalasnya."

"Eh? Membalasnya?" gaung Kagome kebingungan.

"Tadi kau berkata bahwa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang membaca, bukan?" Kagome mengangkat kedua alis. "Karena itulah," Tadaoki menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia memindai buku-buku di sekitarnya. Merujuk pada penulis dari buku yang tadi gadis itu rekomendasikan, Tadaoki bertanya, "Kau suka misteri? Cerita kriminal disertai pembunuhan?" Sebagai jawaban atas semua pertanyaan, orang yang diajak bicara mengangguk. Setelah sekian lama pencarian tanpa menemui hasil, pria itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu menatap pustakawan yang hanya berjarak setapak darinya dengan ekspresi menyerah.

Cepat tanggap dengan apa yang terjadi, Kagome yang sejak tadi menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum pun meminta dengan halus, "Tolong sebutkan judul bukunya!"

Dengan sangat natural pria itu mengucapkan tiga kata dalam Bahasa Inggris dan nama seorang sastrawan terkenal asal Rusia yang menjadi pengarang buku tersebut, "Crime and Punishment karya Fyodor Dostoyevsky."

Gadis itu mengangguk dan memandu pria itu menemukan buku yang dibicarakan. Tadaoki menarik buku yang ditunjuk dari rak lalu berseru, "Benar, ini dia!" Gambar sampul buku itu minimalis; ada foto penulis dengan nuansa lomo di bagian tengah mendekati atas, di kanan-kiri foto terdapat judul cerita dan nama sang pengarang dalam aksara _katakana—_yang memang digunakan sebagai transkripsi kata-kata bahasa asing ke dalam bahasa Jepang. Latar belakang sampul depan buku itu sangat sederhana; persis seperti halaman buku tulis, berwarna putih dengan garis vertikal.

Suara pria itu kian dalam saat bertanya, "Apakah kau pernah membacanya?"

Nada Kagome bercanda saat memerintah, "Jangan tertawa!" Secara malu-malu, ia mengaku, "sejujurnya, aku pernah mendengar dan ingin membaca buku ini." _Akan sangat memalukan jika seorang pustakawan tidak pernah mendengar salah satu judul yang menempati seratus buku klasik teratas di dunia, _batin gadis itu_._ "Sayangnya, aku belum pernah benar-benar menyediakan waktu untuk membacanya."

"Itu bagus," dengan tangan kiri, Tadaoki meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Kagome, lalu menyerahkan buku yang juga telah lama digunakan sebagai pembelajaran psikologi manusia pada sang pustakawan, "karena dengan begitu, aku beruntung menjadi orang yang memaksamu membaca buku ini."

Belasan detik berlalu, mereka masih berdiri berhadap-hadapan tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari satu sama lain. Dengan mengulum senyum, gadis Higurashi berjanji, "baiklah, aku akan membacanya."

"Kau pasti akan bersyukur setelah membacanya." Senyum berseri-seri pria itu memudar perlahan-lahan, air mukanya berubah serius. "Fyodor-_san_—bila bukan penulis terhebat—ia adalah salah satu penulis terbaik di seluruh dunia. Kau akan tenggelam di dalam cerita yang ia gubah, kau akan mendapati dirimu berpikir tentang baik dan buruk juga tentang batas yang ada di antara keduanya. Ia berhasil menjadikan para pembaca sebagai saksi bisu atas kejahatan sang karakter utama, Rodion Raskolnikov, pemuda berotak jenius yang terbelenggu dalam kemelaratan. Kau akan merasa ikut terjebak dalam permainan pikiran tokoh-tokoh yang ada. Biapun begitu, aku tidak akan terkejut jika pada akhirnya kau akan menaruh empati pada si pembunuh." Pria itu mengambil jeda untuk menarik napas dan waktu itu digunakan Kagome untuk membaca sekilas paragraf yang tertera di sampul belakang buku tersebut sebelum mengangkat kepala kala Tadaoki berkata dengan bersungguh-sungguh, "Bagiku, Fyodor_-san_ mendalami pikiran seorang pembunuh jauh lebih baik dari penulis manapun. Dan bahkan dalam beberapa kasus, mungkin ia lebih mengerti dari pembunuh itu sendiri."

Secara spontan Kagome berkomentar, "Mendengar itu darimu membuatku ingin membaca buku ini sekarang juga." Sebagai reaksi atas pernyataan gadis itu, Tadaoki menyeringai puas.

"Kau akan menyukainya, Kagome-_san_." Mendengar nama depannya disebut, sang pustakawan menatap netra _hazel_ milik pria itu. "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya Tadaoki halus.

Kagome berpikir sejenak, membiarkan Tadaoki memanggil nama depannya adalah tanda bahwa ia siap menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan pria itu. Dan hubungan pertemanan hanya akan menjadi pembuka hubungan persahabatan maupun hubungan lain antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri perlahan, "aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, Tadaoki-_san_."

Mendengar persetujuan itu, Tadaoki tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang giliranmu. Ceritakan tentang karya-karya Edgar Allan Poe!" titahnya halus.

"Aku yakin kau pasti pernah mendengar tentangnya."

"Tapi aku belum pernah mendengarnya dari sudut pandangmu sebagai pengagum karyanya," bujuk Tadaoki lagi.

"Aku tidak menjamin apa yang akan kukatakan adalah hal yang baru kau dengar sebab, kurasa sudut pandangku dan orang lain akan sama saja," sahut Kagome.

"_Try me_."

"Baiklah." Pada akhirnya, pustakawan itu menyetujui. Kagome berpikir sesaat, sudut alisnya bertemu di tengah. "Bahkan penulis besar setara Sir Arthur Conan Doyle pun merasa berhutang budi pada Edgar Allan Poe. Dia ... " Kagome menertawai dirinya sendiri. "Maaf," ucapnya di sela-sela tawa. "Sejujurnya, aku sangat menyukai kumpulan cerita pendeknya hingga tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana," ungkapnya.

"Kau bisa mengawalinya dengan kesan pertama dari cerita Edgar Allan Poe yang kau baca?"

"Yang pertama kubaca adalah '_The Tell-Tale Heart_'. Cerita pendek yang satu itu sepadan dengan perpaduan dari gila dan menakjubkan! Pertama kali aku membacanya, aku ... " dengan senyum lebar yang terkembang, Kagome menggeleng kecil, matanya bergerak-gerak ke sudut kiri atas sebelum kembali terpaku pada sosok yang ada di depannya, "aku ... " Namun, pustakawan itu tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimat karena seseorang memanggilnya.

"Higurashi-_san_!" Kagome menoleh dan mendapati bahwa pustakawan senior yang selalu mengawasi para pekerja di sana sudah muncul di belakangnya. "Jika kau sudah selesai, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu segera."

Gadis itu mengangguk dan menjawab cepat, "Baik!"

Kagome dan Tadaoki tidak akan berhenti membicarakan buku-buku karya pengarang favorit mereka panjang lebar jika saja interupsi itu tidak hadir.

"Berbincang denganmu sangat menyenangkan tapi, aku harus pergi." Dengan tangan kanan, Kagome mengangkat buku _Crime and Punishment_, "Terima kasih untuk ini."

"Kagome-_san_!"

Wajah gadis itu riang saat menyahut, "Iya?"

"Bolehkah aku menghubungimu setelah ini?" Laki-laki itu bergeming di tempatnya berdiri dengan roman sarat asa.

Nada Kagome bercanda, "Kukira tadi kau berkata tidak akan merepotkanku di luar dari _frequently asked question_?"

Dengan santai dan percaya diri pria itu bertutur, "Kupikir nomor gawai maupun alamat surel pustakawan ramah dan berwajah cantik sepertimu sudah sewajarnya menjadi salah satu _persoalan yang sering ditanyakan _di sini."

"Kumohon, hentikan itu!" perintah Kagome tanpa ketegasan sama sekali. Untuk beberapa detik lamanya mereka hanya saling menatap jendela jiwa satu sama lain. "Aku tidak mengantongi kartu nama maupun gawaiku," ucap Kagome yang mendadak kikuk.

"Aku masih menunggu." Pria itu tersenyum. Si gadis tertawa manis.

"Baiklah." Kagome menyebutkan satu persatu nomornya dan Tadaoki langsung mencatat di gawai pintarnya.

"Terima kasih, Kagome-_san_." Mereka sedikit membungkukkan tubuh di tempo yang bertepatan. Sambil berjalan mundur, Tadaoki berkata, "Kuharap kau tidak merasa terganggu bila kutelepon malam ini."

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Semoga kau tidak menyesali ucapanmu nanti."

Masih dengan senyum yang terpahat, Kagome menggeleng. _'Tidak akan, kurasa.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Notes: Maaf untuk segala kekurangan dan semua janji yang belum ditepati.

Btw, karakter Tadaoki di sini sebenarnya buka OC, jawabannya ada di bab-bab selanjutnya.

Thanks for reading, minna saiko arigatou.


	3. Chapter 2 - A flower

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

* * *

**Jumat, 16 Februari 2018. Klub malam Sparks, Kota Takasaki, Prefektur Gunma.**

Sedikit jauh dari keramaian, duduklah satu jiwa di kursi bar. Sosok yang mengenakan celana dan kemeja berwarna hitam itu menyeringai kala menatap gerombolan manusia bergerak mengikuti irama neraka yang dibawa iblis ke dunia. Bagai kerumunan ternak kelaparan yang berlomba-lomba menuju pakan yang disajikan, para pengunjung klub malam itu bergegas menuju pusat ruangan ketika lengking pembuka lagu dansa elektronik yang populer itu terdengar.

Tubuh-tubuh berkeringat itu berimpitan, namun tak satu pun yang peduli dengan ruang pribadi mereka. Tawa jahat mereka kian lantang seiring kesadaran yang tertanggalkan. Di malam buta, kumpulan manusia tak berguna itu semakin larut dalam gelombang nafsu yang terus menghanyutkan mereka dalam taman surga tak nyata. Yang mereka indahkan hanyalah tuntunan untuk lebih jauh meninggalkan semua problema dan terbang menuju kesenangan fana belaka. Sosok itu mengerutkan hidung, jijik, serta muak pada apa yang ia saksikan.

Raungan musik di tiap detik bagai cambuk untuknya mengambil tindakan. Suara cairan penghilang akal yang dituang ke dalam gelas-gelas bagai merongrong logika, membuat kewarasannya terancam. Denting cawan mereka yang bersulang dengan minuman terkutuk itu membuatnya berang. Ia tak lagi dapat tinggal diam atau ia yang akan mati dalam kegilaan. Lagi-lagi, ia harus berbuat sesuatu, sesuatu yang sanggup meredam tuntutan Dewa di telinganya dan mampu menenangkan kemurkaan makhluk liar di dalam kepalanya.

Sejenak, ia memejamkan mata, menikmati terpa badai di dalam dada yang menjadi perlambang kebangkitan sukmanya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, ia kembali membuka kelopak mata dan kedua maniknya sudah berkilat dengan tekad. Desakan kuat itu tak lagi ditolaknya. Kini, ia memiliki kekuasaan total, ia tidak mau lagi hanya bergeming dan menanti. Ia 'kan merengkuh gairah dan melepaskan dahaga. Malam ini, ia akan menumpahkan darah salah satu dari mereka.

.

Dari area klub yang ramai, para pengunjung yang hendak ke kamar kecil harus melewati lorong sepi nan panjang dengan pencahayaan temaram sebelum berbelok kiri ke toilet itu sendiri. Setelah berbelok, ada ruang cukup lapang tanpa sekat yang sering digunakan untuk menunggu kawan atau rekan seks semalam menunaikan desakan alam. Di tengah dinding yang menjadi jarak antara pintu toilet pria dan wanita, terdapat sebuah lukisan berwarna terang dan berukuran 70cmx125cm. Di sanalah sosok itu berada, ia berdiri di bawah gambar abstrak modern yang maknanya terlalu sulit untuk dipahami. Di kanan dan kirinya terdapat dua pintu toilet; kanan untuk wanita dan kiri untuk pria. Tak jauh dari pintu toilet untuk laki-laki terdapat pintu yang bertuliskan '_Staff Only_', pintu itu mengarah ke ruang loker para pegawai. Sedangkan, berjarak satu meter dari pintu toilet wanita terdapat ruangan kecil yang digunakan untuk menyimpan peralatan kebersihan.

Dari tempatnya dan dengan posisi tubuh yang menghadap ke lorong, ia dapat melihat siapa saja yang masuk atau keluar toilet secara mudah, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ia bersandar di dinding selagi menatap layar ponsel, agar tampak santai selagi menanti. Menanti korban terpilih yang 'kan menghampiri.

Derap langkah berat dan ringan beberapa kali melewatinya, sosok haus darah itu terus menunggu. Menunggu dalam hasrat teramat kuat yang hampir saja membuat tangannya bergetar, giginya gemeretak, dan kakinya tak henti mengentak lantai. Segenap daya ia lakukan demi menekan semua gejolak yang meluap-luap dan menahan diri agar tidak ada satu tetes pun tanda keantusiasan yang merembes ke permukaan.

Detik dan menit yang berlalu terasa seperti berabad-abad lamanya. Hingga pada akhirnya, dari arah lorong ketuk manis itu terdengar. Wajah putih nan cantik itu merona oleh alkohol. Rambut sebahu berwarna cokelat yang sengaja dibuat ikal itu memantul pada setiap langkah gontai yang diambil si gadis muda. _Tube_ _dress_ yang terbuat dari kulit sintetis berwarna hitam erat membungkus tubuh mungilnya dengan indah. Sebelum targetnya menghilang di balik pintu masuk toilet wanita, ia mengamati bahwa meski senyum gadis itu jelas terpampang namun pandangannya menerawang. Tanda alkohol yang dikonsumsi mulai mengikis kesadaran.

Menyaksikan kesempatan yang ia damba telah tiba, sosok misterius itu lantas memasukkan ponsel ke saku celana kiri dan mengeluarkan satu dari tiga perbekalan yang khusus ia bawa untuk menorehkan kemenangan: sepasang sarung tangan karet hitam.

Puluhan detik berlalu, tabuhan di dalam dadanya semakin cepat. Semakin lama debaran jantungnya semakin hebat sampai-sampai degup kehidupan itu mencapai daun telinganya. Napasnya pun kian memburu. Ada rasa takut yang menyergapnya; takut ada yang memergokinya, takut pula tidak berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kendati demikian, rasa takut itu tidaklah sebanding dengan rasa lain yang membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut senang.

Pada akhirnya, meski samar, manusia yang menasbihkan diri sebagai sang pencabut nyawa malam itu dapat menangkap dengung mesin pengering tangan. Calon korbannya hampir selesai dan tidak ada gema langkah kaki lain di lorong. Sebuah momentum emas! Setelah beberapa lama berdiri di sana, ia dapat memastikan tidak ada satu orang pun di kamar kecil pria maupun wanita. Tidak ada jiwa lain selain ia dan sasarannya. Seluruh darah di dalam tubuhnya ikut bergolak, penuh semangat, menyongsong pencapaian yang sebentar lagi akan diraih olehnya. Rencana telah lama tersusun, kesempatan besar telah diberikan, dan sekarang adalah waktunya pelaksanaan!

Pintu terbuka, gadis berambut cokelat itu melenggang santai. Baru beberapa langkah ia ambil dari pintu, sebuah tangan melingkar di badan kurusnya, tangan lain melilit dan membekap mulut dan hidungnya dengan sebuah bahan. Bagian wajahnya yang tertutup kain terasa dingin. Tak butuh waktu sedetik bagi gadis berparas jelita itu menyadari adanya bahaya. Dengan panik ia berupaya mengangkat kedua tangan, berusaha terlerai dari kungkungan dan mencoba menggapai apapun. Saat kedua lengannya tak sampai untuk meraih wajah sang penyerang, ia berupaya untuk menarik tangan yang membelit badannya, menendang, menyikut, dan menginjak. Ia meronta sekuat tenaga agar terbebas.

Namun, lagi-lagi, usaha gadis cantik itu percuma, ia sudah dibawa masuk ke dalam ruang gelap nan sempit. Pintu telah tertutup rapat-rapat dan terhalang oleh tubuh si penjahat. Saat ia memutuskan untuk mencoba cara lain seperti menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bawah agar terberai dari si penyerang, ia sudah kehabisan waktu. Adrenalin yang membumbung dan pergulatan singkatnya menghabiskan banyak daya. Oksigen telah meninggalkan paru-parunya, ia sudah harus menghirup udara. Cukup satu tarikan napas pendek untuknya membaui kain basah itu. Udara yang ia hirup teramat manis. _Udara terakhir yang gadis itu reguk teramat manis, juga dingin_. Kepala perempuan itu mulai terasa berputar. Tulang-belulang di seluruh tubuhnya seakan meluruh seketika. Bahkan untuk mengangkat kelopak mata sedikit pun ia tak bertenaga. Dan, satu detik setelahnya, kesadaran remaja itu binasa.

Setelah korban dibuat tidak berdaya, si penyerang tak lantas mengambil jeda. Ia melepas pegangannya sehingga tubuh lunglai itu bertumpu pada kedua lutut. Tangan kirinya menjambak puncak kepala agar badan gadis itu tidak roboh ke lantai. Tangan kanannya sibuk memasukkan kembali kain yang ia gunakan ke dalam kantung celana. Lalu ia mengambil sesuatu di saku yang sama lalu mempersiapkan benda itu hanya dengan satu tangan. Meski di ruangan tanpa penerangan, ia dapat menangkap kilatan dari bilah yang ada di tangannya.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, jari-jemari berlapis sarung karet itu meraba leher kanan sang korban, lalu, ia menempelkan ujung mata pisau di kulit halus si gadis. Sedetik kemudian ia sedikit menjauhkan tangan, mengambil ancang-ancang, tak jauh dari bagian bawah telinga kanan dan tepat di sisi leher dekat batang tenggorok ia menikam. Meski tenaga yang ia keluarkan tidak seberapa, benda tipis super tajam yang terbuat dari baja karbon itu mampu menembus beberapa sentimeter ke dalam daging. Berma yang kental mulai menyembur dengan derasnya ketika ia mencabut pisau, pertanda pembuluh darah di leher telah terputus. Dituntun oleh jemarinya, ia menempelkan penghujung senjatanya di sisi kiri leher korban. Tanpa satu iota keraguan, ia mulai menyayat. Sosok itu menyeret tangannya menuju area tikaman pertama yang ia hadiahkan. Luka dalam, sedikit miring, yang menganga pun tergurat sepanjang area yang dilewatinya. Untuk beberapa waktu lamanya, cairan kehidupan terus mengalir dan meninggalkan raga pemiliknya. Makhluk fana bernama Onno Hanasita akhirnya gugur jua.

Kini, penglihatan si pelaku sudah beradaptasi dengan kegelapan. Ia menarik kepala gadis itu ke belakang, hanya cukup sekilas pandang meski dalam keremangan cahaya untuk meyakinkan bahwa tidak akan ada manusia yang dapat lolos dari maut dengan sayatan yang telah ia persembahkan. Ia melepaskan genggaman, tubuh tanpa jiwa itu segera roboh ke tanah.

Akan tetapi, pembunuh itu mengerti, pekerjaannya pada malam itu belum sepenuhnya ia akhiri. Dadanya kembang-kempis selagi memasukkan semua peralatan ke dalam kantung celananya seperti semula. Berkali-kali ia mengusap lengan pakaian gelapnya untuk menyamarkan bila saja ada percikan darah. Kemudian, ia melepaskan sarung karet di tangan kirinya. Dengan tangan kanan yang masih terbalut sarung tangan, ia memutar kenop. Secara sangat hati-hati, ia mengintip ke balik pintu untuk melihat situasi.

Walaupun keadaan terlihat aman tapi ia tak langsung beranjak. Untuk terakhir kali, ia menoleh. Selama dua detik lamanya, bermodalkan cahaya yang masuk dari celah pintu, ia mengamati hasil karyanya dengan tatapan puas nian dan penuh kebanggaan. Setelah itu, barulah ia berjalan ke luar sambil melepaskan sarung tangan yang satu lagi di balik punggung kemudian menempatkan benda itu bersama dengan barang bukti lainnya di dalam saku celana. Dengan ekspresi kebahagiaan normal yang sepadan dengan pengunjung lainnya, ia kembali berbaur dalam keramaian dan menikmati gemerlapnya malam.

.

.

.

**Tujuh belas hari kemudian, berlokasi di Biro Kepolisian Daerah Kanto.**

Salah satu ruang pertemuan yang ada di gedung milik Badan Kepolisian Nasional itu cukup besar dan pencahayaan putihnya cukup benderang untuk menerangi empat meja terdepan yang berderet dengan empat baris meja yang mengekor di belakangnya. Investigasi ulang beberapa kasus pembunuhan wanita muda di dua kota dan prefektur yang berbeda akhirnya digelar.

Tiap-tiap peserta yang hadir telah dibagikan dua berkas yang terdiri dari puluhan lembar data dari kasus-kasus pembunuhan yang tengah ditangani. Mulai dari yang pertama hingga korban kedua, data yang ada lengkap; mulai dari riwayat hidup, pekerjaan, masalah keuangan, hingga orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan maupun memiliki masalah dengan korban. Layaknya ruang kelas, meja-meja itu menghadap satu papan tulis putih besar yang diletakkan lurus menghadap peserta rapat. Di sudut kanan dekat jendela berdiri satu layar proyektor. Sedangkan, di sudut lainnya terdapat satu buah televisi layar datar 50 inci yang menempel di dinding. Perbedaan ruang itu dengan ruang kelas adalah; tidak hanya satu meja yang ada di depan ruangan, melainkan lima meja yang diatur sejajar dan berdempetan yang disediakan bagi para petinggi.

Selain tempat bagi mereka yang memimpin rapat, setengah dari kursi yang ada telah terisi, dengan demikian, ada dua puluh penyelidik Divisi Satu—yang khusus menangani kejahatan-kejahatan serius seperti perampokan, penculikan, dan pembunuhan—yang hadir pada pagi hari itu. Ruangan itu ramai dengan bunyi kertas yang dibolak-balik juga puluhan orang yang berbicara di saat yang sama, baik itu membahas kasus yang terjadi maupun perbincangan yang menjadi bagian dari basa-basi sehari-hari.

Seorang inspektur muda berkulit kecokelatan, mengenakan setelan mahal dan menyandang pin bulat merah dengan lingkaran emas di kerah kiri jasnya—lambang bahwa ia adalah orang terpilih yang memegang jabatan penting di Kantor Pusat Tokyo—memimpin rombongan para elit memasuki ruang investigasi. Mulut-mulut yang terbuka di ruang itu serentak bungkam ketika para petinggi dari Kepolisian Prefektur beserta _Metropolitan Police Department_ (disingkat MPD) memasuki ruangan. Seluruh penegak hukum yang ada di tempat duduknya segera merapikan buku catatan, alat tulis, dan menutup kembali berkas di atas meja.

"Perhatian!" seru seorang sersan setelah para pejabat berdiri di samping kursi yang ditentukan. Semua yang hadir lantas bangkit. "Beri hormat!" perintah dari orang yang sama. Setelah peserta rapat membungkuk tanda penghormatan barulah mereka kembali duduk.

Semua penyidik yang ada di ruangan itu duduk tegak, memasang indra pendengaran serta penglihatan, dan menampilkan air muka paling serius yang mereka miliki. Rapat itu dipimpin oleh Inspektur Polisi Divisi Satu, Kepala Unit I, dari MPD (Pusat) yang didampingi oleh dua Kepala Polisi dari dua Kota dan Prefektur yang menjadi tempat kejadian perkara.

Demi melindungi publik, sudah menjadi tugas MPD untuk mengambil alih kasus-kasus yang tidak berhasil ditangani oleh 102 Polisi Yurisdiksi (Kantor Polisi Wilayah). Dengan alasan demikian, penyelidikan gabungan secara resmi diadakan.

Pertemuan dimulai dengan penjelasan singkat tentang kasus yang terjadi. Dua wanita muda dibunuh. Meski jarak kejahatan yang terjadi antara satu dengan yang lainnya terpisah puluhan kilometer, tempat kejadiannya hampir senada, metodenya pun persis serupa. Dengan demikian, dugaan pelaku adalah orang yang sama cocok untuk disematkan.

Memanggil asal prefekturnya, Kouga Matsuno, Inspektur Polisi termuda dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir di MPD memulai rapat dengan meminta fakta yang telah dikumpulkan, "Nagano! Tolong jelaskan detailnya!"

Satu dari sekian banyak penyidik berdiri, anggota polisi yang mengenakan kemeja putih dibalik setelan jas serta dasi warna hitam itu membuka folder biru tua, lalu menerangkan isinya dengan suara lantang, "Korban pertama bernama Kojima Nadeshiko. Berusia 23 tahun, bekerja di Pub bernama Maihime, Kota Nagano, Prefektur Nagano. Golongan darahnya AB. Pub tempatnya bekerja tidak hanya sebagai tempat minum, tapi juga menyediakan jasa kencan perjam. Dengan kata lain tempat itu adalah rumah pelacuran ilegal."

Lampu ruangan di redupkan. Layar proyektor di sudut kanan ruangan menjadi fokus perhatian, foto resmi pada kartu identitas korban pertama tengah ditayangkan. Meski foto yang sama ada pada berkas yang mereka genggam, sebagian peserta rapat mengamati sosok di layar putih itu. Perempuan muda yang menjadi korban pembunuhan biadab itu memiliki bentuk muka oval, sepasang mata khas oriental menggoda yang dapat membuat pria manapun berdesir bila ditatapnya, hidungnya tajam, dan berbibir tipis. Bila tidak mengetahui profesi korban, dengan rambut panjang tanpa poni yang dijepit seadanya dan tanpa riasan wajah, sosok dalam foto itu tampak seperti gadis desa cantik nan polos. Setelah sejenak, proyeksi ganti menampakkan foto terakhir korban yang terkulai tak bernyawa.

Sang pembicara melanjutkan, "Korban tinggal di rumah sewa kecil yang hanya berjarak lima ratus meter dari tempatnya bekerja. Terakhir kali Kojima Nadeshiko terlihat sebelum melayani tersangka di kamar khusus di lantai dua pub, waktu kematian dapat ditetapkan sekitar pukul 12 hingga pukul 1 dini hari tanggal 20 Januari lalu."

Proyeksi gambar di layar berganti. Yang kini menjadi sorotan adalah papan-papan nomor yang berdiri menandai setiap titik penting di tempat kejadian perkara. Foto berikutnya yang ditandai adalah genangan darah di lantai sebelum menampakkan foto mayat; mengenakan baju tidur tipis berwarna kuning, terbujur kaku dengan posisi kepala di bagian bawah kasur, terlentang dengan badan yang lebih tinggi dari kepala karena terganjal oleh sebuah bantal, kedua tangan menempel di sisi tubuh dan kaki rapat di atas ranjang ukuran kecil.

Anehnya, darah yang menyebar di bagian atas tubuh korban dan merubah warna alas tilam biru muda menjadi ungu kehitaman tidaklah begitu banyak bila dibandingkan dengan luka menganga yang ada di lehernya. Layar menampilkan papan petunjuk nomor tiga yang diletakkan di sisi tempat tisu, botol cairan pelumas, dan satu bungkus kondom belum terpakai yang tergeletak di dalam keranjang rotan kecil di atas meja nakas di samping ranjang. Semua benda itu hanya basah oleh percikan darah yang mengental tapi masih berdiri tegak dalam keadaan rapi.

"Hanya sedikit yang dapat diambil dari keterangan pemilik tempat hiburan. Tersangka masuk ke tempat itu dengan mengenakan celana panjang hitam, sarung tangan dan mantel panjang dengan warna sama. Karena malam itu lebih dingin dari biasanya, si pemilik tidak merasa penampilan pengunjung itu aneh. Tak banyak yang dapat ia ingat dari wajah si pelaku karena rambutnya jatuh ke dahi dan sedikit menutupi matanya, ia juga menggunakan syal tebal berwarna merah yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Tanpa duduk untuk minum terlebih dahulu, pelaku lantas memesan wanita dan kamar yang ada. Setelah selesai tersangka dengan mudah meninggalkan tempat itu, karena mereka yang mengunjungi lantai dua dapat pergi kapan saja karena sudah membayar. Dan di pub itu tidak terdapat kamera keamanan."

Untuk sesaat Kouga tercenung di tempatnya, benaknya sangat menyayangkan betapa masyarakat umum di negara mereka masih teramat menjunjung privasi hingga enggan memasang kamera pengawas bahkan di tempat usaha. Pria tegap yang usianya baru memasuki tiga puluh tiga itu bertanya, "Apakah ada permintaan spesifik dari tersangka saat memesan wanita? Bagaimana suaranya?"

"Tidak ada. Dari apa yang pemilik pub itu terangkan, pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

Kepala Kantor Polisi Takasaki kini ikut bertanya, "Lalu, bagaimana cara ia memesan wanita?"

"Tersangka hanya datang, menunjuk foto di dinding, setelah ia memilih salah satu wanita yang kala itu tersedia, ia lantas menyerahkan uang. Demi alasan menjaga keleluasaan pelanggan dan selama memberikan uang, para tamu Maihime tidak diharuskan untuk memperlihatkan kartu identitas."

"Teruskan!" perintah sang Inspektur.

Polisi detektif itu mengambil napas sebelum melanjutkan dengan suara yang lantang seperti sebelumnya, "Tidak ada barang yang diambil dari ruangan maupun dari korban sendiri. Pelaku meninggalkan kamar tersebut beberapa menit sebelum jam yang ditentukan berakhir." Polisi itu meraup udara sebanyaknya dan melanjutkan, "setelah berbicara dengan rekan kerja maupun teman sekamar korban, juga didasari hasil analisis menyeluruh pada gawai Nadeshiko, ada dua pria yang kala itu memiliki hubungan dekat dengannya. Tapi, baik Hiroyuki Masashi maupun Yuya Nojima, memiliki alibi yang kuat pada saat kejadian. Keduanya terekam kamera pengawas di tempat bermain pachinko yang ada di daerah itu tepat pada jam perkiraan kematian."

Mendengar hambatan dari solusi mudah yang terlintas dalam pikiran, Kepala Kantor Polisi Nagano yang sejak awal bungkam memamerkan berbagai ekspresi; kejengkelan, kekecewaan, muram, juga masam.

"Mengingat profesi korban, banyak orang yang dapat dijadikan sebagai tersangka. Selain itu, dengan sistem yang ada di bar, sulit untuk melacak siapa tamu yang datang. Siapa saja dapat menjadi tersangka, termasuk para pekerja di sana," gumam Kouga yang juga menjadi tangan kanan orang yang memiliki jabatan paling tinggi di Divisi Satu Kepolisian Jepang.

Pria berusia senja yang tiap helaian rambutnya senada dengan jelaga yang mengepalai Kantor Polisi Takasaki lagi-lagi meminta keterangan, "Apakah pemilik pub itu melihat tersangka mengeluarkan dompetnya ketika membayar?"

"Tidak. Kami juga menanyakan hal yang sama, pemilik pub mengingat dengan pasti bahwa pelaku hanya merogoh uang dengan jumlah yang persis seperti yang dibutuhkan dari kantungnya."

Meski birokrat muda yang mengetuai pertemuan itu terlihat bersandar santai di kursi, namun sebenarnya otaknya tengah berpikir keras. Laki-laki berambut hitam lebat itu berkomentar, "Pelaku telah menyiapkan biaya yang dibutuhkan. Aman bila kita berasumsi bahwa ia pernah mendatangi tempat itu sebelumnya meski hanya untuk sekadar minum. Sebaiknya, selidiki lagi bila ada pengunjung dengan gelagat mencurigakan beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu sebelumnya!" Setelah mendapat jawaban dari para bawahan, ia berkata lagi, "Bagaimana dengan rekaman kamera dari toko lain maupun kamera keamanan di jalan?"

"Jalan sekitar Pub tidak dilengkapi dengan CCTV. Letak Pub ada di deretan ruko yang jauh dari jalan raya besar. Rekaman yang ada hanya berasal dari kamera keamanan milik pom bensin."

Untuk beberapa lama, fokus semua yang hadir tertuju pada layar televisi. Video yang ditampilkan secara berulang-ulang itu hanya berlangsung selama dua puluh detik. Di dalam rekaman itu, tersangka terlihat berjalan santai di luar area pom bensin. Meski memelototi lebih dari sepuluh kali, tak banyak petunjuk yang dapat ditangkap bahkan untuk identifikasi wajah, tinggi badan, dan gender sekalipun. Jaraknya terlalu jauh dan sosok yang diduga pelaku selalu menundukkan kepala. Dan pada akhirnya, tayangan video terhenti begitu saja.

Detektif polisi yang berasal dari Kota Nagano itu melanjutkan, "Setelah tersangka meninggalkan bar, ia menuju ke arah jalan utama." Layar proyektor di sudut kanan ruangan memproyeksikan gambar peta jalan kecil, tempat kejadian perkara dilingkari oleh garis merah. Dari tempat kejadian perkara untuk mencapai jalan besar, harus melewati beberapa blok yang terdiri dari pom bensin, tiga gedung apartemen, beberapa toko, dan satu area parkir mobil untuk umum. "Sedangkan, kamera keamanan di perempatan jalan utama tidak menangkap orang maupun mobil mencurigakan yang melintas dari arah jalan tempat pembunuhan terjadi pada jam-jam usai kejahatan."

Inspektur rupawan yang memimpin rapat membuat kesimpulan, "ada beberapa kemungkinan; pelaku mengenal baik daerah itu sehingga ia bisa pergi melalui jalan tikus tanpa tertangkap kamera pengawas atau ... ia menunggu di suatu tempat dan pergi ketika matahari telah terbit dan banyak orang berlalu-lalang memulai aktivitas di jalan. Mungkin juga ia tinggal di salah satu bangunan di sekitar tempat kejadian. Lebih tepatnya di antara pom bensin tempat terakhir kali ia terpantau hingga jalan utama."

Dengan sebuah anggukan dari para elit, polisi dari Departemen Kriminal Stasiun Polisi Nagano yang sejak tadi menerangkan untuk seluruh peserta pertemuan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Suasana kembali hening, masing-masing tenggelam dalam analisis mental mendalam.

Setelah menuliskan catatan, Kouga kembali memberi perintah, "Sekarang, kita lanjut ke kasus kedua. Takasaki, Gunma!"

Di tempat duduk masing-masing, para penyidik menundukkan kepala, menatap berkas yang terhampar. Suara kertas yang dibalik berkali-kali bergema di ruangan. Hampir seluruh peserta rapat menahan diri untuk menghela napas menatap satu nama yang tertera di biodata korban kasus pembunuhan kedua. Kasus yang pada awalnya meski mendapat banyak perhatian tapi kurang ditangani secara teliti.

Kini giliran detektif polisi Stasiun Polisi Takasaki yang menerangkan, "pembunuhan kedua terjadi di Renjakucho, Distrik Takasaki. Korban bernama Onno Hanasita, seorang siswi SMA, berumur delapan belas tahun, bergolongan darah A. Korban ditemukan tewas pada jam satu lewat tiga puluh menit, tanggal 17 Februari di ruang penyimpanan alat-alat kebersihan di sebuah klub bernama Sparks."

"Yang pertama kali menemukan adalah pengunjung bernama Mishima Haruka yang curiga dengan ujung alas kaki wanita yang menyembul dari ruang itu. Mishima Haruka berkunjung ke tempat itu bersama teman laki-lakinya. Berdasarkan pengakuan teman lelaki Mishima, semenjak berada di tempat itu, mereka terus bersama dan hanya berpisah beberapa menit sebelum Mishima Haruka kembali dari toilet dengan wajah pucat lalu menceritakan tubuh yang dilihatnya kepada pegawai klub. Penyelidikan lebih lanjut yang dilakukan kepada Mishima Haruka maupun kepada teman lelakinya menegaskan bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal dan memiliki sangkut paut dengan korban."

Kouga Matsuno mengangguk malas. Ia memang tidak berharap banyak, hanya saja sudah menjadi sistem yang ada bahwa, orang yang pertama menemukan korbanlah yang pertama kali dicurigai sebagai tersangka. Sebab mengingat lokasi terjadinya kejahatan, ia bertanya, "Tidak adakah saksi yang melihat orang yang mencurigakan di sekitar kamar kecil?"

"Tidak, Inspektur. Rata-rata, pengunjung yang mengaku melihat seseorang menunggu di area toilet pada malam itu sedang dalam kondisi mabuk ringan hingga berat. Keterangan mereka tidak dapat diterima karena tidak konsisten. Sedangkan, petugas kebersihan yang kala itu bertugas tidak berada di waktu kejadian karena sibuk membersihkan ruang VIP."

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan ke hubungan pribadi korban," perintah Inspektur pusat.

"Onno Hanasita masih tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya. Ia bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah swalayan tak jauh dari rumahnya. Hari Jumat, tanggal 16 Februari, sepulangnya dari bekerja paruh waktu, berbekal izin menginap di rumah teman dari orangtuanya, malam itu korban datang ke klub bersama ketiga sahabat perempuannya dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun salah satu temannya. Di Distrik Takasaki, Klub itu cukup terkenal bagi kaum muda karena acara musik yang berlangsung setiap akhir pekan, juga karena efek peraturan pemerintah yang dilanggar. Pihak Klub tidak merasa perlu mempermasalahkan usia dua puluh tahun sebagai legalitas umur yang dapat mengkonsumsi alkohol. Cukup terlihat dewasa secara fisik, para pengunjung baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan tidak diharuskan memperlihatkan kartu identitas ketika memasuki maupun memesan minuman di klub tersebut."

Foto Kojima Nadeshiko maupun tempat kejadian pertama telah lama terganti. Sekarang, yang memenuhi layar putih itu adalah foto yang diambil dari kartu pelajar Onno Hanasita, seorang siswi Sekolah Menengah Negeri yang memiliki sepasang mata besar, dengan hidung yang meruncing cantik dan bibir mungil yang menawan. Meski foto resmi dan senyumnya minimalis, tampak binar-binar keceriaan dari raut muka gadis muda itu.

Diam-diam, karena iba pada sang korban juga geram pada si pelaku, Kepala Kantor Polisi Nagano yang tiba-tiba mengingat anak gadisnya di rumah menghela napas berat.

"Korban tidak sedang memiliki hubungan dengan laki-laki manapun. Satu pria yang terus mengejarnya adalah Goro Itoo, dua puluh empat tahun, seorang pengangguran."

"Lewati informasi tentang Goro Itoo!" potong Kouga dengan suara lantang yang mengagetkan sebagian peserta rapat.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu sontak membisu. Ya, mana mungkin semua yang hadir di sana tidak mengetahui seluk-beluk tentang Goro Itoo. Pria itulah yang menjadi tembok pembatas penyelidikan dan membutakan mata para penyelidik polisi Prefektur Gunma sedari awal. Begitu banyaknya hal yang membuat pria itu dianggap layak untuk dijadikan tersangka utama dalam kasus pembunuhan Ono Hanasita; surat permohonan untuk kembali menjalin cinta hingga surat ancaman yang ditulis oleh darah pria itu sendiri. Tidak mapannya ekonomi Goro sebagai lulusan _System Engineering_ yang belum juga diterima perusahaan-perusahaan tempatnya melamar pekerjaan membuat harga dirinya sedang dalam pertaruhan. Laki-laki itu pun menyerah dan memilih bergabung dengan _yakuza_. Fakta itu adalah faktor pendukung pihak kepolisian Gunma menjadikan Goro Itoo sebagai Hiroshi Miyano ke-2 dalam kasus Junko Furuta yang kengeriannya sangat terkenal hingga sekarang.

Berbekal surat ancaman yang digubah dengan darah manusia dan alibi yang tidak meyakinkan pada malam nahas itu, Goro Itoo pun ditahan Kepolisian Gunma. Seminggu selama penangkapan, berulang kali ia dipaksa untuk mengakui pembunuhan. Di bawah tekanan yang terus-menerus pada akhirnya laki-laki itu terpaksa mengaku. Tapi beruntung bagi pria itu, hukuman mati gagal memeluknya. Tuduhan palsu yang dilayangkan polisi kepadanya terberai ketika seorang pemakai yang juga pengedar narkoba kecil-kecilan telah tertangkap. Meski hukuman mati gagal meraihnya, ia yang berprofesi sebagai kurir obat-obatan terlarang salah satu kelompok mafia tak luput dari ancaman jeruji besi.

Pada mulanya, pihak kepolisian terlalu fokus menjadikan Goro Itoo sebagai tersangka sehingga semua kesamaan, baik itu metode, pemilihan korban, juga tipe tempat kejadian yang hampir seiras dari pembunuhan Kojima Nadeshiko pada beberapa minggu sebelumnya seakan terabaikan begitu saja. Hasilnya, di mata masyarakat dan media, muka Kepolisian Gunma tercoreng atas kejadian salah tangkap tersebut.

Sedangkan, pihak Kepolisian Nagano tak dapat merasa lebih baik dari saudara prefekturnya, mereka terlalu banyak membuang waktu, lamban bertindak dan berlarut-larut dalam menyelesaikan masalah hanya karena korban adalah sosok yang tak terlalu penting dan dapat dengan mudah dilupakan dalam susunan masyarakat.

Atas kesalahan kedua pihak, kepercayaan masyarakat kian menipis. Komentar miring tentang penurunan cara kerja kepolisian dapat dengan mudahnya ditemukan di media sosial. Oleh sebab itulah, MPD yang menaungi keduanya segera turun tangan.

Dengan tidak sabar, Inspektur cemerlang itu berkata lagi, "bagian itu tidak berguna."

"Baik!" Detektif polisi itu membolak-balik berkas yang ada di tangannya, lalu, mulutnya kembali memuntahkan isi dokumen, "berdasarkan fakta yang didapat dari analisis gawai dan keterangan dari beberapa teman Onno Hanasita, diketahui beberapa kali dalam seminggu saat ia tidak bekerja sambilan di toko swalayan dan sepulangnya ia dari sekolah, korban dan teman-teman terdekatnya menawarkan bisnis _joshi kosei_—minus hubungan fisik, bisnis itu menyediakan jasa mengobrol, berjalan-jalan, hingga berkaraoke—dengan pria manapun yang mau membayar."

"Meski sulit, kumpulkan semua identitas orang yang pernah melakukan _joshi kosei_ dengan korban!" titah Kouga kemudian.

Tanpa ragu para peserta rapat menjawab secara bersamaan, "baik!"

Selama beberapa saat Inspektur Pusat itu menatap berkas yang ada di tangannya. Dengan geram ia bertanya, "Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada yang ditangkap dari kamera pengawas pada kasus kedua?"

Kepala Kantor Polisi Takasaki yang merasa bertanggung jawab lantas menatap tajam anak buahnya yang duduk di baris terdepan. "Perlihatkan rekaman kasus kedua!"

Untuk berpuluh-puluh menit lamanya mereka mengamati rekaman mulai dari Onno Hanasita dan teman-temannya masuk ke klub Sparks. Sialnya, memang tidak ada gerak-gerik pengunjung yang mencurigakan selain tiga pria yang duduk di seberang meja korban, mereka berusaha mengajak bicara Hanasita dan teman-temannya tapi tidak ada obrolan yang berlanjut selepas itu. Dan celakanya lagi, posisi satu-satunya kamera pengawas yang ada di klub itu tidak dapat menangkap dengan jelas mereka yang hendak pergi dan kembali dari toilet. Sudut yang diambil dari kamera tersebut lebih banyak merekam apa yang terjadi di deretan meja serta sofa bersekat dibandingkan dengan lorong menuju kamar kecil.

Sejak Onno Hanasita terakhir terlihat, hingga waktu kematian, dan beberapa saat setelahnya tidak ada pergerakan yang ganjil dari pengunjung. Semuanya terlihat santai mengobrol, menari dengan energik, maupun sekadar menikmati minuman di bar. Mata para detektif berhasil menangkap sosok tunggal di bar yang sekiranya sama dengan sosok yang tertangkap di kamera kemanan pom bensin pada kasus pertama, akan tetapi, tidak banyak yang dapat dijadikan landasan sebagai perbandingan. Bagai mengukur barang dengan anak timbangan yang bobotnya belum ditakar secara akurat. Sudah tentu, usaha mereka terbilang sia-sia.

Merasa tak perlu membuang waktu, pemimpin pertemuan memilih untuk mengalihkan topik, "Apabila tidak ada lagi fakta yang dapat dibagikan tentang kasus Onno Hanasita ... " Dan, tibalah hal paling esensial yang menjadi pengait kedua kasus. "Mari kita membahas senjata yang digunakan. Laboratorium Kriminal!" panggil sang ketua rapat.

Dua orang sontak berdiri dari kursinya. Mereka mengenakan setelan berwarna biru tua dengan bordiran huruf _katakana _di bagian punggung dan dada kiri berwarna kuning keemasan yang menyatakan departemen tempat mereka bernaung. Dengan sigap keduanya segera melaksanakan tugas masing-masing, satu membacakan isi berkas yang ada di tangan dan yang satunya lagi berjalan mendekati para petinggi selagi mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari kantung plastik transparan yang sudah dipersiapkan. Kouga memperhatikan benda itu dengan saksama sebelum menyerahkannya kepada kolega yang duduk di sebelahnya dan begitu seterusnya.

"Hasil _post-mortem_ menyatakan bahwa tidak ada tanda-tanda penyerangan secara seksual. Tidak ada kerobekan di dinding vagina. Korban tidak disetubuhi maupun menerima perlakuan secara seksual sebelum dan sesudah kematian. Korban terbunuh karena kehabisan darah yang disebabkan oleh luka tusuk oleh benda tipis yang sangat tajam."

"Berdasarkan bentuk luka tikaman juga sayatan, senjata yang diduga memiliki panjang mata pisau 40 hingga 50 milimeter, dengan lebar maksimal 10 milimeter dan ketebalan 0,5 hingga 1 milimeter. Dapat diperkirakan bahwa senjata yang digunakan si pelaku adalah pisau bedah dengan satu mata pisau yang tajam, berbilah lurus, dengan punggung rata dan memiliki ujung segitiga."

Selagi sang rekan menjelaskan, setelah menyerahkan jenis senjata yang diduga digunakan untuk membunuh dalam kasus itu kepada para pemimpin rapat, polisi bagian laboratorium itu juga memberikan satu bisturi—nama lain dari pisau bedah—dengan jenis yang sama ke masing-masing barisan meja terdepan para penyelidik.

"Pisau bedah?" gumam beberapa detektif di waktu yang bertepatan.

Pada waktu yang sama, satu persatu para peserta rapat meneliti pisau itu dengan cermat sebelum memberikan benda yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian itu kepada meja yang berada di belakangnya dan begitu seterusnya hingga meja terakhir. Beberapa di antara para polisi memandang contoh pisau yang berukuran mungil itu dengan pandangan takjub.

"Ketua! Jika anda mengizinkan," pinta petugas laboratorium kriminal pada sang pemimpin rapat. Dengan sebuah anggukan, persetujuan telah ia dapatkan. Oleh sebab itulah, ia mengisyaratkan kepada salah satu rekan dokter forensik yang ia hormati untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Kazuhiro-_sensei_!" panggilnya.

Merasa namanya disebut, orang yang bersangkutan sigap berdiri. Tanpa menunggu perintah lagi dan tanpa benar-benar melihat pada berkas yang ada di tangannya, Kazuhiro menerangkan benda yang dijadikan senjata oleh pembunuhnya itu dengan lantang dan penuh percaya diri.

"Yang dijadikan contoh di tangan anda semua adalah pisau bedah nomor 25; memiliki pisau bermata lurus yang sangat tajam dan kuat, tepi belakang sedikit lebih pendek dibandingkan bilah depan dan ujungnya meruncing. Karakteristik yang sesuai dengan luka pada korban. Dengan ketajaman yang ekstrim, hanya dibutuhkan sedikit tenaga yang untuk menciptakan luka fatal, pisau ini lebih dari mampu untuk dijadikan alat untuk membunuh. Selain itu, sepertinya benda ini juga mudah dibawa-bawa dan sembunyikan."

Petugas yang sebelumnya mengangguk berterima kasih kepada sang dokter, lalu ia berjalan ke tempat televisi berada. "Tolong videonya," pintanya kepada teknisi yang menangani.

Dari tempat duduknya, dengan beberapa gerakan kecil pada laptop yang ada di hadapan dan berkat alat penyiar tanpa kabel yang digunakan, teknisi polisi yang dimaksud sudah berhasil menayangkan video grafik komputer tiga dimensi yang timnya ciptakan ke layar televisi yang ada di ruangan. Berlatar belakang warna biru tua, sebuah badan virtual berwarna biru pucat—hanya bagian pundak, leher, hingga hidung, dan kedua telinga—terlihat. Di bagian kanan layar terdapat enam panel kotak kecil berjejeran mempertunjukkan beberapa titik penting yang ada di leher. Dan, video reka ulang tiga dimensi itupun ditampilkan.

Petugas laboratorium kriminal membuka mulut dan lanjut memuntahkan informasi yang berhasil mereka kumpulkan, "Dari hasil pemeriksaan jenazah Kojima Nadeshiko, dapat disimpulkan bahwa yang dilakukan oleh pelaku pertama kali adalah membius korban sebab ada residu kloroform di wajah. Setelah korban tak sadarkan diri, si pelaku menikam bagian leher kanan dan merobek arteri karotid: pembuluh utama yang menyuplai darah ke otak, leher, serta wajah."

Di waktu yang sama, video di layar televisi menampilkan apa yang diterangkan. Minus cucuran darah—tentu saja—bagian leher dari tubuh virtual berwarna biru itu tertikam oleh pisau bedah. Diam-diam beberapa detektif polisi prefektur bergumam kagum pada cara kerja kepolisian pusat.

"Setelah beberapa lama, bila dilihat dari darah yang menggenang di lantai dan tidak terlalu banyaknya darah di kasur, pelaku menunggu cipratan yang menyembur dari luka tikaman pertama mereda sebelum membaringkan korban ke atas ranjang," sambung si petugas.

"Tunggu!" potong sang Inspektur muda. "Perlihatkan padaku foto mayat Kojima!" Teknisi yang bertugas langsung menampilkan gambar yang dipinta. "Pelaku menggunakan sebuah bantal untuk mengganjal agar posisi badan korbannya sedikit lebih tinggi dari kepala dan area leher semakin terbuka," gumam Kouga.

Kepala Kantor Polisi Takasaki mengomel pelan, "si berengsek itu benar-benar melakukannya dengan santai."

"Silakan dilanjutkan!" pinta pemimpin rapat yang jauh-jauh datang dari kantor pusat.

Dengan ketenangan khas petugas medis, disertai gerakan tangan, petugas laboratorium kembali menerangkan apa yang terjadi di video. "Selanjutnya, pelaku membuat sayatan yang dalam mulai dari bawah telinga kiri korban hingga ke zona luka tusukan pertama. Dengan ukuran pisau bedah seperti itu, pelaku butuh beberapa waktu lamanya untuk dapat merobek lapisan luar, lalu lapisan tengah di antara cincin tulang rawan trakea yang lebih sering kita sebut sebagai batang tenggorok. Karenanya, tidak hanya arteri karotis yang terputus, sebab kematian korban juga disebabkan oleh masuknya sejumlah besar volume darah ke dalam tenggorokan yang lantas menyumbat saluran pernapasan dan pada akhirnya masuk ke paru-paru. Penyebab meninggalnya korban pertama, Kojima Nadeshiko, tidak hanya karena kehabisan darah tapi korban juga tenggelam oleh darahnya sendiri." Petugas itu pelan-pelan menghela napas yang tertahan kemudian melanjutkan. "Fakta penting lainnya yaitu, dapat dipastikan semua sayatan yang ada pada kasus pertama adalah sayatan yang rapi."

"Dan untuk kasus kedua, bila ditinjau dari bidang luka, senjata pembunuhnya sama dengan kasus pertama." Bertepatan dengan penjelasan itu, grafik komputer tiga dimensi dari pembunuhan Onno Hanasita pun ditayangkan. "Perbedaannya adalah, setelah pelaku menikam leher kanan korban di area pembuluh darah utama berada—dapat dilihat dari garis luka yang ada, pelaku menyayat leher korban sekali; memanjang dari bawah telinga kiri, sedikit melewati tikaman pertama dan berhenti di bawah telinga kanan. Sayatan itu panjang, dalam, sedikit miring namun tidak mengenai batang tenggorok seperti pada kasus pertama."

Kouga mengutarakan pemikirannya, "tidak seperti kasus pertama. Pada kasus kedua waktu si pelaku terbatas." Ia merenung sedetik lamanya sebelum berkata, "Tadi anda mengatakan bahwa pada kasus pertama semua sayatan yang ada adalah sayatan yang rapi, benar begitu, _Sensei_?" setelah mendapat anggukan, pria itu mengimbuhkan, "Dengan kata lain, bila ditinjau dari pengetahuan pelaku tentang titik fatal manusia di kasus kedua dan keefektifan pekerjaannya pada kasus pertama, apakah dapat disimpulkan bahwa hanya tangan yang terlatih secara medislah yang dapat melakukan pembunuhan ini?"

Sang dokter mantap menjawab, "Tidak! Tidak harus orang yang terlatih secara medis, mereka yang memiliki akses mendapatkan pisau bedah, kloroform, dan sedikit pengetahuan tentang medis dan titik mematikan manusia pun bisa melakukan kejahatan ini."

"Terima kasih atas penjelasannya, Anda boleh duduk!" seru sang pemimpin rapat. Dengan perasaan lega, para petugas forensik kembali menjatuhkan bokong ke kursi masing-masing.

"Kepercayaan diri dan kesabaran yang memuakkan, si pelaku menunggu darah tak lagi deras mengalir sebelum mengiris leher korban pertama secara perlahan dan dengan mudahnya merenggut nyawa korban kedua di sebuah klub yang ramai pengunjung," gerutu salah satu Kepala Kantor Polisi yurisdiksi dengan suara rendah.

"Itulah yang terjadi saat penurunan moralitas terjadi secara besar-besaran di waktu yang bersamaan seperti zaman sekarang ini, akan selalu ada satu yang terburuk dari seribu yang buruk," sahut Kepala Polisi lain yang duduk di samping kanannya.

Setelah tidak ada lagi fakta yang dapat diterangkan, Kouga membaca ulang catatannya, lalu ia bertukar pendapat dengan Kepala Kantor Polisi Takasaki dan Nagano sebelum tim dibagi dan titah kepada para peserta rapat diberikan. "Sidik lebih dalam lagi orang-orang di sekitar Kojima Nadeshiko yang dapat dijadikan tersangka; teman sekamar, rekan kerja, pelanggan tetap, pemilik pub, tetangga, dan yang lainnya. Mengerti?" Setelah pria itu mendapat tanggapan tegas dari para detektif, ia melanjutkan dengan mengulang perintah—yang terasa muskil dilakukan, "Temukan semua pria yang pernah menyewa Onno Hanasita untuk melakukan _Joshi-Kosei!"_

"Seperti yang kita ketahui," dengan sikap teduh, Koga berbicara panjang lebar, "kita hampir kehilangan muka karena kasus ini. Mungkin publik melihat korban kedua yang terjatuh sebagai akibat dari kemalasan, kebodohan, dan pergerakan pihak Kepolisian yang lamban. Masyarakat menuntut agar kita secepatnya menunjuk tersangka dan menangkapnya."

Ketenangan yang digenggam erat oleh suaranya mulai terlepas oleh semangat yang berkobar, "Oleh karena itulah, selidik lebih detail lagi setiap orang dan kejadian yang bersangkutan dengan para korban! Cek kembali tiap-tiap tempat pembunuhan! Himpun petunjuk sekecil apapun! Kumpulkan semua orang yang mencurigakan! Periksa setiap tempat di sekitar lokasi! Teliti ulang setiap rekaman kamera pengawas di area sekitar tempat kejadian perkara! Pemeriksaan jangan terbatas hanya pada hari kejahatan itu terjadi tapi, beberapa hari bahkan beberapa minggu sebelumnya!"

Sebab semua peserta rapat terdiam, sang ketua menuntut respons dengan membentak, "MANA JAWABAN KALIAN?"

Secara bertepatan semuanya menyahut dengan tegas dan keras, "BAIK!"

.

.

.

**Sabtu, 17 Maret 2018. Bar Genesis. Kota Kawaguchi, Prefektur Saitama.**

Kaneko Sakura berusaha menyibak pirang panjangnya ke belakang tapi tangannya tersangkut pada helaian yang mengeras sisa produk penata rambut semprot untuk mempertahankan tatanan mahkotanya saat pertunjukkan. Sambil menggeram jengkel, ia menyisir surainya dengan jari secara asal. Wanita cantik berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu baru saja memenangkan juara pertama untuk tari latin _ballroom_ di sebuah ajang kompetisi bergengsi. Bersama dengan Tomoyuki Sengoku—pasangan menarinya selama bertahun-tahun, belasan pasang penari profesional lain telah mereka kalahkan. Seharusnya, ia merayakan keberhasilannya dan berpesta bersama dengan Tomoyuki, akan tetapi, ia mengundurkan diri dengan alasan sedang merasa kurang sehat. Tentu saja, itu sebuah kebohongan.

Sejak kecil, Sakura telah menekuni tari _ballroom_. Hidupnya hanya diisi oleh pelajaran sekolah dan latihan menari di studio. Tidak ada yang lain. Bukan salah wanita itu bila lama-lama ia jatuh cinta pada Tomoyuki yang juga sahabatnya sendiri. Bukan salah Tomoyuki pula bila hubungan sebagai 'teman dengan keuntungan' yang telah lama mereka jalani tak berlanjut dengan baik. Oleh sebab itulah, minum dan berpesta bertiga, bersulang bersama wanita yang menyandang gelar 'tunangan Tomoyuki' tidak masuk dalam rencana sang penari malam itu.

Sakura tidak tahan bila harus berpura-pura bahagia atas keberhasilan yang ia dan sahabatnya raih di atas lantai dansa tapi harus menelan pil pahit sendirian karena kalah telak dalam hal percintaan. Wanita itu jelas tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di mata laki-laki yang disukainya dan ia tidak berniat untuk melahap kedekatan Tomoyuki dengan wanita kantoran yang menjadi calon pengantinnya. Dan, di sanalah Sakura sekarang berada, di bar yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari apartemen yang disewanya. Bar yang sering ia kunjungi kala getir hidup terasa terlalu berat untuk dikecap.

Setelah belasan menit duduk sebatang kara, datanglah seorang pria. Lelaki yang mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang hitam itu mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya, lalu memesan minuman sembari menyerahkan selembar uang pada _bartender._ Sakura melirik sekilas, yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah wangi maskulin yang membuat kadar feromonnya melonjak riang. Apa yang kemudian dilihatnya adalah rahang yang tegas, wajah yang tampan, rambut berpomade yang disisir ke belakang dengan rapi, dan sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan terkagum-kagum.

Di menit pertama, wanita yang kawan-kawannya kenal memiliki kepribadian yang ekspresif itu tak mengacuhkan si lelaki asing. Sakura tetap menikmati isi gelas koktailnya yang ketiga dengan damai.

"Apa yang seorang wanita cantik lakukan di sini seorang diri?" laki-laki itu membuka percakapan.

Di mata Tomoyuki—satu-satunya pria yang ia cintai—Sakura Kaneko adalah wanita yang selalu sukses membedakan masalah hati serta hasrat dan menjunjung kebebasan setinggi-tingginya demi menikmati masa muda sepenuhnya dan menjalani hidup seutuhnya. Lagi-lagi, bukan salah Tomoyuki, kesalahpahaman itu terjadi karena Sakura tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya secara terang-terangan kepada sang sahabat. Mata wanita itu sedikit berkaca-kaca, ia merasa miris sekaligus konyol karena kini, ia merasa tak memiliki pilihan lain selain benar-benar menjadi pribadi seperti yang disangka oleh pasangan dansanya itu.

Penari profesional cantik itu berusaha membuang jauh-jauh patahan hatinya. Saat itu, ia telah menerima kekalahan dan siap mencoba peruntungan dengan pria tampan yang ada di hadapan. Ditambah efek alkohol yang mengalir di dalam darah, ia semakin berani. Seulas senyum penuh percaya diri terukir. "Sama sepertimu dan yang lain, kurasa. Hanya menikmati beberapa gelas minuman beralkohol," balasnya sambil mengangkat dan menggoyang-goyangkan lembut gelas kristal yang ada di genggaman.

"Bila kau sering berkunjung ke sini, tempat ini sungguh beruntung. Aku yakin, selain aku, pasti banyak pengunjung yang akan dengan sengaja bertandang ke bar ini hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan luar biasa menawan seperti dirimu."

Sakura Kaneko tertawa lembut namun ucapannya ketus, "Sebaiknya hentikan! Karena aku tidak tertarik."

Roman pria itu masih sama cerahnya saat ia berkata, "Benarkah?"

Wanita yang memiliki daya tarik seksual besar pada keseluruhan penampilannya itu menoleh secara perlahan. Dengan lengkung bibir yang mengembang setengah hati dan mata yang berkilat oleh rasa penasaran, ia bertanya, "Apakah biasanya rayuan payah seperti itu berhasil?"

"Hampir selalu," sahut pria itu sambil mengangguk kecil beberapa kali dengan keyakinan penuh.

Tak menampakkan wajah terkesan, Sakura kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan dengan nada monoton ia berkata, "sayang sekali, tapi tidak bagiku."

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan atau ucapkan guna mendapatkan hatimu?"

"Sejujurnya," Sakura kembali menatap pria itu lekat. Di waktu yang sama, tubuh pria itu semakin condong ke depan, menaruh seluruh perhatian, dan memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan. Wanita seksi itu tersenyum manis tapi menjawab dengan sadis, "tidak ada."

Tubuh lelaki itu berhenti bergerak maju, "Tidak ada?" ulangnya dengan kekecewaan.

"Tidak ada. Hatiku sudah dimiliki orang lain."

"Baiklah," gumam pria itu santai lalu tersenyum sopan dan menegakkan duduk seperti semula. Tiga detik kemudian, minumannya datang. Selagi menyesap sedikit isi gelasnya, pria itu menatap jejeran botol alkohol yang ada di rak di belakang sang _bartender_. "Ia sungguh merugi," gumamnya pelan seakan bermonolog.

Sambil menoleh Sakura merespons, "Eh?"

"Pria yang kau katakan memiliki hatimu."

"Mengapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Faktanya, di jam-jam seperti ini, kau berada di sini, sendiri," tutur pria itu dengan perlahan, banyak jeda, dan penekan di kata terakhir. "Kemungkinan besar hubunganmu dan orang itu sedikit berjarak saat ini," tandasnya.

Dalam benak, Sakura menerka-nerka jam berapa saat itu. Tadi, terakhir kali ia melirik gawai pintarnya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi, kemungkinan besar, tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu. "Aku biasa datang ke sini untuk berpikir," elaknya. Dengan sikap acuh tak acuh pria itu berseloroh, "Hanya berkata, malam ini kau terlalu elegan untuk berpikir seorang diri."

Wanita yang kala itu mengenakan gaun panjang merah tua berbentuk huruf A dengan bagian atas model _tube_ yang menonjolkan leher jenjang dan bagian dada yang penuh, Sakura tertawa renyah. Setelah dekahnya reda, ia melisankan apa yang ada di dalam kepala, "Aku hargai usahamu untuk mendekatiku. Bila kau berhasil, kita akan saling bertukar nomor gawai maupun alamat surel, mencoba untuk mengenal satu sama lain, kemudian membuat janji makan malam. Kau dan aku kemudian berbincang panjang lebar tentang banyak hal secara mendalam dan mendadak kita merasa sebagai pasangan jiwa yang pada akhirnya dipertemukan. Lalu, minggu berikutnya kita melakukan cara menyenangkan lain untuk pendekatan, kau tahu, secara fisik." Pada dua kata terakhir, satu sudut bibirnya terangkat penuh isyarat.

"Setelah itu, kita resmi berpacaran, berkencan hampir setiap akhir pekan, juga teramat aktif di ranjang." Manik-manik besar Sakura bergerak ke kiri atas, mengingat-ingat pengalamannya dengan pandangan mengawang dan sepasang kelopak lentur yang melengkung dengan indah, "Ah, itu adalah bagian terhebat dari hubungan romansa," wanita setengah mabuk itu mengikik dengan imut. Sambil memandang lelaki di sampingnya ia lanjut berceloteh, "Bila kita cocok dalam segalanya, kita akan tinggal serumah. Saat itulah masalah yang sebenarnya timbul. Bisa saja rasa jenuh menjadi faktor utama keretakan, bisa jadi orang ketiga yang menjadi alasan. Kau dan aku akhirnya berpisah sebelum menikah. Dan setelah seluruh waktu yang kita lalui bersama, secara mendadak, kita kembali menjadi orang asing. Benar begitu, bukan?"

"Sejujurnya, pengandaianmu itu masuk akal. Tetapi, bukankah skenario yang kau pikirkan itu terlalu jauh ke depan dan sangat pesimis?"

"Kurasa, tapi aku tak peduli," sahut wanita itu asal. Entah mengapa, amarah dan rasa sedih mulai terbangun di dalam dirinya. Karena lawan bicaranya tak lantas memberi tanggapan, Sakura menambahkan, "asal kau tahu saja, tepat saat ini aku merasa muak dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan hati juga cinta. Sakura menghela napas dan menyemburkan apa yang mengganjal di benaknya, "Baru-baru ini, pria yang kusukai bertunangan dengan seseorang. Dibandingkan dengan diriku, ia lebih memilih wanita yang belum lama dikenalnya." Hening sesaat. Wanita itu mengeluh, "aku tak tahu mengapa aku menceritakan hal itu padamu." Lagi-lagi jeda. "Konyol!" dan ia menertawai diri dengan sinis.

Setelah meneguk minumannya, pria itu berkomentar, "Aku memang tidak mengenal orang yang kau maksud, tapi aku yakin dia itu sangat bodoh."

Sakura sontak tergelak. Efek alkohol berhasil mengusir sebagian besar beban di hatinya dan ia membalas santai, "mungkin kau benar." Senyum kembali menoreh paras eloknya. "Mungkin juga, yang terbaik yang dapat kuharapkan untuk diriku di masa depan adalah menjadi guru dansa para sosialita yang sudah lansia, memikat hati salah satu duda tua yang memiliki harta berlimpah dan menikahinya. Dengan itu, aku bisa hidup bahagia tanpa perlu susah payah bekerja." _Tapi itu nanti, untuk sekarang, aku hanya perlu menikmati masa muda_, gema batin Sakura. Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk seakan meyakini dirinya sendiri. Setelah melepaskan diri dari lamunan, ia memiringkan kepala untuk menatap pria yang menjadi teman bicaranya. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga memiliki kisah menyedihkan dengan seorang wanita?"

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada?" gaung Sakura dengan nada meninggi. Pria itu menggeleng. Wanita itu memasang air muka yang menekankan kalimatnya kemudian, "Aku tak percaya."

Intonasi lelaki itu kasual, "meski aku memuja para makhluk jelita, namun, semua proses yang kau jabarkan tadi menurutku sangatlah menyusahkan. Begitu banyak usaha hanya untuk satu wanita." Mendengar itu, kedua alis Sakura bertemu di tengah. Suara pria yang tak diketahui namanya itu halus saat ia menerangkan, "Tidak berniat menyinggung, saat ini aku memang tidak tertarik untuk terikat dalam bentuk apapun dengan perempuan manapun."

"Wah, jahatnya. Bila ada gadis yang benar-benar menyukaimu dan dia mendengar itu, aku yakin ia pasti akan menangis tersedu-sedu." Sekarang giliran laki-laki itu tertawa. Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke badan tegap lawan jenis yang ada di sisinya sekilas. Sambil menyenggol bahu lelaki bernetra cokelat muda itu dengan miliknya, sang pedansa berseloroh santai, "meskipun aku khawatir kau akan semakin besar kepala, tapi aku salut dengan prinsipmu." Wanita itu mengangkat gelasnya, serta-merta laki-laki itu pun menirunya. "Demi kebebasan yang menjadi pilihan." Penari cantik itu mengangkat gelasnya. "Hidup bebas atau mati."

"Hidup bebas atau mati," ulang pria itu.

"Mari kita bersulang!" ajak Sakura.

"Bersulang!" gema si pria.

Denting khas terdengar kala dua gelas beradu. Setelah satu tegukan, kedua insan itu saling pandang. Sang wanita tersenyum mengajak dan secara otomatis satu sudut bibir pria itu bergelegak.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Author notes: Kalau di Jepang disebut Prefektur, di Indonesia mungkin setara dengan Provinsi(?) Di dorama-dorama, kejahatan lintas prefektur itu biasanya jadi lebih ribet bin rumit. Btw, selama nulis kerangka cerita ini selama itu pula nge-riset ttg struktur Kepolisian Jepang. Karena rumit (pake bgt) jadinya struktur yang ada di fic ini kebanyakan mengacu pada TV seri ttg polisi berjudul Chiisana Kyojin dan beberapa film kriminal/misteri Jepang lainnya.

Huff, semoga bab ini dapat mudah 'dibaca'.

Btw, I'd like to say, minna saiko arigatou.


	4. Chapter 3 - The In Between

Chapter 3 – The In Between

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

* * *

**Minggu, 18 Maret 2018.**

Di salah satu area Kota Kawaguchi, di sebuah taman yang berada di bawah jalan layang, sesosok mayat wanita dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan telah ditemukan. Tubuh putih nan pucat, helaian pirang yang dahulu indah kini terlumuri oleh warna darah. Merah yang ada telah mengering, mengental, dan mengeras. Luka menganga yang paling menyita perhatian di leher kanan terpampang. Raga indah yang terbaring di tanah itu sudah tak berjiwa.

Dengan bergantian, para penyelidik dan petugas dari laboratorium kepolisian memeriksa jenazah. Secara kebetulan, kali pertama yang merampas fokus semuanya ketika sampai di tempat kejadian perkara adalah mata si mayat. Sepasang iris cokelat nan kosong itu seakan telah melahap kengerian terbesar yang ada di dunia, bulu kuduk mereka yang menatapnya secara langsung pasti meremang dan siapapun yang berlama-lama melihatnya pasti sulit untuk memalingkan pandang. Sepasang mata sayu tak bernyawa itu bagai terus menularkan rasa takut tiada terperi yang menyelubungi akhir hidup si pemiliknya. Layaknya terisap oleh teror ganjil yang dibawa, mereka yang hidup dan menyaksikan bagai ikut dihantui oleh hawa kematian.

Hal semacam itu pun masih sedikit mempengaruhi polisi detektif tahun kelima bernama Miroku Fukuda. Laki-laki yang berperawakan dan memiliki wajah seperti pria Jepang berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun kebanyakan—mata dan hidung sedang, serta bibir yang hanya tampak seperti dua garis tipis—itu berjongkok di depan mayat. Getar tanda pesan masuk dari gawai yang ada di dalam saku celana berhasil memutuskan lamunan dan mengalihkannya dari mata korban. Bagaimanapun juga, Miroku sama seperti petugas polisi pada umumnya, di Jepang yang minim kasus kriminal, ia pribadi jarang menemukan kasus pembunuhan sadis semacam itu. Puluhan jasad yang pernah ia temui kebanyakan disebabkan oleh bunuh diri. Tidak ada aura horor yang meneror dari muka mereka yang putus asa dan memutuskan untuk menghilang begitu saja dari dunia. Tak seperti yang tergambar pada wajah wanita di hadapannya yang semasa hidupnya cantik, penuh energi, dan sudah pasti mempunyai banyak peluang. Sayangnya, semua itu telah direnggut oleh si pembunuh, makhluk nista yang tak pantas disebut sebagai manusia.

Ada pilu yang Miroku rasakan saat itu. Akan tetapi, pria itu memutuskan untuk berhenti terpana, membuang rasa iba berlebihannya, dan segera menolong korban pembunuhan itu dengan cara berusaha mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin detail dari kasus tersebut. Dengan teliti ia mulai memeriksa dari luka yang diduga sebagai penyebab kematian hingga hal terkecil seperti jari dan kuku-kuku korban.

Dua jam sudah berlalu. Saksi yang ada telah diwawancarai satu persatu. Rekaman kamera keamanan yang dipasang di halaman beberapa toko telah diambil untuk diperiksa secara lebih menyeluruh nantinya. Sedikit demi sedikit, data-data telah terkumpul. Saatnya polisi itu membuat kesimpulan sementara yang dapat dilaporkan kepada sang atasan.

Berkali-kali Miroku membolak-balik halaman dan membaca ulang goresan tinta yang ia buat di buku catatan kecilnya. Faktanya; tidak ada barang berharga seperti isi dompet maupun gawai milik korban yang hilang. Bila dilihat dari luka vital di bagian leher, kemungkinan besar, senjata yang digunakan si pembunuh adalah pisau yang sangat tipis, kecil, dan tajam. Ada sesuatu yang terasa janggal tepat pada saat itu. Perasaan _deja vu_ yang kuat menghampirinya. Ia merasa pernah membaca garis besar yang sama dengan kasus yang ada di hadapannya. Lantas saja ia menguras otak. Arus memori mengalir dengan deras di dalam pikirannya. Dan, sesuatu yang mengganjal itu telah ditemukan: 'Ada kemiripan antara kasus yang tengah ia tangani saat itu dengan yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu di Kota Takasaki.' Faktor utama yang memicu dugaan Miroku ke arah itu adalah luka fatal di leher, serta ciri-ciri tempat pemilihan korban. Kemudian, polisi detektif itu melirik pada nama yang tertera di kartu identitas yang berada di dalam tas tangan jenazah: Sakura. Sakura Kaneko.

Kala itu, Miroku berharap prasangkanya salah. Insting, naluri, firasat, atau apapun yang orang namakan untuk 'ketepatan dugaan', ia memang memilikinya. Entah bagaimana, ia hampir selalu berhasil menemukan kebenaran dan menyelesaikan puluhan kasus pidana yang ia tangani. Penciumannya—mencurigakan atau tidaknya—tokoh yang bersangkutan dengan suatu insiden tidak pernah meleset. Dan, jika kali ini pun analisis singkatnya tepat, maka, dalam waktu cepat, ia akan ikut terlibat penyelidikan bersama dengan Kepolisian Pusat untuk menyelidiki kasus merepotkan yang mungkin akan menjadi tema utama hampir di tiap-tiap media yang ada di negerinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sore pada hari yang sama di Shibuya, Tokyo, Prefektur Kanto.**

Kagome menghela napas pendek untuk yang kesekian kali sejak ia meninggalkan Karuizawa. Ia menengadah, menatap jengkel anak-anak tangga yang seakan tak berujung. Matanya memindai keindahan sekitar; putih yang beberapa waktu lalu melapisi bumi menjelma menjadi cokelat hangat serta hijau yang menyegarkan, para hewan telah bangkit dari tidur panjangnya, dan pohon-pohon yang meranggas kembali dihiasi oleh putik. Hanya menunggu hari, putik-putik itu 'kan bermekaran menjadi bunga berkelopak pucat nan menawan. Sebentar lagi, tepi jalan akan dipercantik oleh merah muda yang memabukkan dan tanah Jepang 'kan didominasi oleh warna lembut serta bau manis yang menguar dari bunga Sakura yang senantiasa dekat dengan kata romansa.

Serupa musim yang silih berganti sesuai masa, seperti itulah Tadaoki dan Kagome, perkenalan keduanya secara alami beralih menjadi sebuah hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar teman maupun sahabat. Melalui panggilan telepon maupun pertemuan langsung, kedekatan mereka sontak bertambah. Otomatis, keduanya saling memahami kepribadian luar satu sama lain. Penyatuan kedua insan dalam satu hubungan atas rasa suka terangkai oleh satu kalimat sederhana. Namun, sayangnya, rasa yang bertunas dan merekah indah di pertengahan hingga akhir musim dingin harus sedikit terkikis, terbakar, juga menguap oleh hangat mentari di awal musim semi, masa yang juga awam dikenal sebagai musim perpisahan.

Kagome merogoh saku mantelnya, ia mengangkat gawai, membuka kuncinya menggunakan sidik jari, dan memandangi beranda kosong, tidak ada notifikasi apapun yang ia dapatkan dari Tadaoki. Dengan wajah datar, ia menjejak satu persatu anak tangga menuju rumahnya, ke tempat yang menjadi bagian besar hidupnya dan kenangan utama dari masa kecilnya.

Kagome telah sampai di puncak tangga. _Tori_ merah besar yang menjadi gerbang masih saja menjulang angkuh jauh di atas kepala. Ia menyusuri jalan setapak. Jejeran lentera batu yang disebut_ sando_ menjadi penyambut nomor dua. Selama beberapa waktu, Kagome memandangi _temizuya_—tempat untuk menyucikan diri bagi pengunjung sebelum memasuki area kuil. Kemudian, di tengah keresahan hati, sebuah niatan yang mendesak sontak mencuat. Apa yang akan gadis itu perbuat kemudian adalah hal yang telah bertahun-tahun tidak dilakukannya, yaitu: _omairi_ (berdoa).

Kagome mendekati _temizuya_, ia meletakkan kantung kertas yang berisi oleh-oleh untuk keluarganya di dekat salah satu tiang penyangga. Ia berdiri di dekat wadah air setinggi pinggang orang dewasa yang juga terbuat dari batu dan memutar tas selempang yang ia sandang ke bagian belakang tubuhnya agar tidak basah. Dengan tangan kanan, ia meraih satu dari lima gayung bambu yang berjejer, lalu ia menciduk air, membasuh tangan kiri, kemudian sebaliknya. Setelah itu, ia memenuhi gayung untuk kedua kali, mengisi telapak tangan kiri dengan air untuk berkumur. Lalu, ia menyiram tangan kiri sekali lagi, mengangkat dan memposisikan gayung secara vertikal agar cairan jernih itu berjatuhan dan membasuh tangan kanannya. Entah bagaimana, setelah lebih dari ribuan hari berlalu, ia masih saja menghafal tata cara memurnikan diri seperti yang diajarkan oleh sang kakek yang notabene seorang pendeta Shinto.

Seusai membasuh kedua tangan dan mulut, sedikit demi sedikit, suasana hati Kagome kian membaik. Pikirannya terasa sedikit lebih ringan dan ia merasa lebih menghargai segala sesuatu di sekitar, baik itu yang terlihat maupun yang tidak. Kagome meraih kantung kertas dan lanjut melangkah. Kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah _setsumasusha_ (tempat suci tambahan yang berada di luar kuil utama) yang dibangun atas dasar ikatan kuat dengan sejarah daerah sekitar. Pendek kata, tempat suci yang berwujud kuil kecil itu didedikasikan untuk seorang Dewa yang mendiami hutan sekeliling kuil sejak dahulu kala. _Setsumasusha_ itu berdiri di atas tumpukan dua batu persegi besar nan kokoh, ukuran tempat suci mini itu sendiri hanya sedikit lebih besar dan lebih tinggi dari lentera batu yang ada di dekat gerbang masuk. Kendati demikian, kuil mungil yang memiliki atap berwarna merah itu dibentuk menyerupai kuil utama; memiliki tangga, beranda, juga dua pintu.

Setelah sesaat merogoh isi kantung oleh-olehnya, Kagome mengeluarkan satu kotak, membuka tutupnya dan menatap satu lusin kue berlapis plastik dengan dua variasi yang berjejer cantik. Dua detik ia habiskan untuk memilih warna stiker yang melambangkan jenis-jenis pasta kacang merah mana yang akan ia berikan sebagai persembahan, _tsubu-an_ (pasta kacang merah biasa) atau _koshi-an _(pasta kacang merah yang kulitnya telah kupas). Dengan satu ulas senyum, ia meletakkan kue dengan isian pasta _koshi-an_ yang menjadi favoritnya di bagian teras kuil kecil tersebut.

Detik berikutnya, sembari terus melangkah, mata Kagome tak henti menikmati keindahan lawas kuil berarsitektur _shinmei zukuri_—gaya lama yang mengusung kesederhanaan. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana _Honden _(bangunan utama kuil, tempat berdiamnya salah satu anggota keluarga para '_Kami_' yang disembah) masih berdiri kokoh. Kemudian, matanya beralih kepada atap segitiga berwarna hijau tua, lalu beranjak ke dua aspek estetika yang secara eksklusif hanya dimiliki oleh kuil Shinto, yaitu; _katsuogi _(batang-batang kayu pendek berbentuk persegi yang diletakkan secara horizontal di sepanjang punggung atap kuil) dan _chigi_ (dua ornamen kayu yang ditempatkan di penghujung atap yang akan tampak seperti sungut serangga bila dilihat dari jauh).

Kagome mendaki lima anak tangga di muka bangunan utama kuil, tibalah ia di undakan teratas. Hanya dengan dua langkah berikutnya, ia telah sampai di depan kotak persembahan. Kantung kertas telah ia letakkan di samping kakinya. Setelah melemparkan satu koin seratus Yen, tangannya menggapai tali lonceng. Demi merebut perhatian sang _Kami_, ia mengentakkan tali itu dengan kuat beberapa kali. Kagome membungkuk dalam sebanyak dua kali ketika irama familiar yang dihasilkan kala kayu pemukul yang berbenturan dengan lonceng menjamah telinga. Ia bertepuk dua kali sebelum menempelkan kedua telapak tangan di depan dada, menutup indra penglihatan, dan memfokuskan diri. Suara keras lonceng terus bergema. Sambil memejamkan mata, sang pustakawan meresapi bunyi dengung yang terngiang. Selama itu pula ia mencari-cari bentuk harapan yang harus ia panjatkan: Bentuk kebahagiaan yang sejatinya ia inginkan.

Mendadak, benaknya terusik oleh kesadaran bahwa ia tak benar-benar mengerti akan dirinya sendiri, tidak pula ia pernah secara sungguh-sungguh mengidamkan sesuatu. Tak seiras dengan teman-teman terdekatnya yang memiliki mimpi-mimpi hebat, misalnya memiliki karir gemilang di salah satu perusahaan besar yang menopang perekonomian Jepang, maupun berharap hidup penuh petualangan dengan menjelajah banyak bagian dunia. Atau, mimpi sederhana seperti yang ibunya miliki; menikah dengan pria baik-baik, membina sebuah rumah tangga, dan membesarkan beberapa anak yang manis juga cerdas bersama seorang pasangan hidup yang sempurna. Bila dibandingkan dengan cita-cita teman dan ibunya, Kagome merasa hampa. Sudah sejak lama ia merasa tidak masalah hanya dengan sebatas menjalani hidup tanpa mimpi besar yang harus digapai sebab, ia ingin selalu merasa cukup dengan apa yang ia miliki pada saat itu. Kendati demikian, di suatu tempat terpencil di dasar benaknya, ia paham bahwa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Kagome mengerti ada hasrat hati miliknya yang terpinggirkan. Namun, ia tak tahu apa itu.

Lalu? Apa yang sebenarnya_ hilang_ dari hidupnya. Kelopak mata Kagome terpejam erat-erat, ia mencari dan terus mencari. Kata _kehilangan_ yang terpintas lantas saja membawanya pada apa yang baru-baru ini hampir lepas dari genggaman. Kilas balik berkelebatan, bayangan itu begitu nyata seakan ia sedang mengalaminya untuk kali kedua ...

_Tadaoki kembali mendekap erat-erat dan berbisik di telinganya, "Aku menginginkanmu, tetaplah bersamaku." Tiga detik berselang, bibir mereka sudah melekat secara perlahan. Beberapa degupan jantung berlalu, pria itu bagai meresapi kepolosan yang terkandung di dalam kecupan sarat makna itu sebelum melerai diri._

Kagome menggeleng kecil, ia seakan mendengar gema dari suaranya yang lirih pada waktu itu,_ "Maafkan aku ... "_

"_Jangan meminta maaf."_

_Ia menggeleng dan berkata dengan suara yang tertahan, "Aku sungguh menyayangimu, Tadaoki-kun."_

"_Aku tahu."_

Imajinasi Kagome terjun bebas, kejadian demi kejadian, adegan per adegan bercampur-baur dalam memorinya; air muka berkharisma seorang pria yang tersenyum penuh perhatian, tangan besar hangat nian yang tengah membelai lembut pipinya, lengkung lembut yang menentramkan hati di wajah pria itu menghilang, tertelan oleh satu garis lurus dan dalam sekejap tertarik ke bawah, lekuk manis itu sontak berubah masam. Raut penuh kedamaian itu bergolak menjadi kemurkaan. Roman marah juga kecewa saling bergantian. Semua itu untuknya seorang dan semua itu berasal dari laki-laki yang sama, kekasihnya, Tadaoki. Kekasih yang sesungguhnya tak pernah benar-benar Kagome kenal dan mengerti.

Tetapi, sebuah kemungkinan yang tak dapat diabaikan begitu saja seakan menyalakan sebuah lampu di dalam kepalanya. Pada momen itu, Kagome layaknya mendapatkan ilham yang membawanya pada satu kesimpulan: Ia takkan bisa benar-benar mengenal Tadaoki atau pria mana jua jika ia belum mengenal dirinya sendiri. Dan, satu cara untuk itu adalah dengan mengetahui jati diri dan keinginan terbesar di dalam hati.

Selama monolog dalam benak berlangsung, nada yang dihasilkan gema lonceng selanjutnya meninggi dengan getar yang merendah, hati si sulung Higurashi sarat resonansi. Suara itu seakan menyentuh sesuatu yang selama ini terpendam di dalam sanubari, suara itu tengah menariknya ke dasar alam bawah sadar yang telah lama menanti. Kemudian, hening. Bunyi pekak telah menghilang, gema sudah teredam. Garis di antara kedua alis gadis itu telah tiada, kerut-kerut di area matanya telah sirna seiring dengan pencerahan yang menyelimuti. Dalam kesenyapan itulah Kagome menemukan jawaban.

Apa yang paling ia inginkan di dalam hidupnya mulai saat itu adalah, kejujuran. Kebenaran, kejujuran, dan semua kata yang memiliki makna yang sama di dalamnya. Kagome ingin menatap segalanya sebening kristal, tak tertutupi kabut setipis apapun, ia ingin melihat dunia yang sejernih-jernihnya, ia ingin melihat kepribadian orang lain dan dirinya sendiri dengan sebenar-benarnya.

Dengan itu, kelopak matanya kembali terbuka. Ia mengangguk yakin lalu melerai kedua tangan. Kagome meraih barang bawaannya lalu berjalan membelakangi kotak persembahan. Sejenak, ia menatap halaman belakang kuil yang terhampar. Kecuali penghuni-penghuni yang telah tiada—dapat dikatakan tidak ada sama sekali yang berubah dari tempat itu. Perlahan, gadis itu mengayunkan kaki. Ia berbelok ke kiri. Karena tidak ada siapapun di _samusho_ (bangunan kecil dengan setengah bagian terbuka, tempat pengurus kuil menyediakan jimat dan keperluan pengunjung lainnya) gadis itu lanjut menyusuri tepi kuil, berjalan di sisi pagar yang teduh di bawah rindangnya pepohonan sambil terus memandangi bangunan utama kuil yang sejarahnya telah ia hafal di luar kepala.

Kuil Higurashi yang didirikan pada awal abad ke lima belas, awalnya hanya sebuah bangunan kuil kecil yang luasnya tak lebih dari tiga puluh meter yang ada di antara perbatasan hutan dan sebuah desa sederhana. Kini, di zaman modern, desa itu menjadi wilayah yang dikenal dunia secara luas sebagai tempat bagi mereka yang mencintai fashion unik, Harajuku, di Shibuya. Seiring perkembangan zaman, kuil Higurashi dibangun berkali-kali hingga mencapai luasnya sekarang. Akan tetapi, sejalan berlalunya masa, kuil itu seakan terlupakan. Keberadaan kuil medium itu tertelan oleh ketenaran kuil megah nan mewah yang hanya berjarak enam menit bila berjalan kaki. Kuil besar itu bernama kuil Meiji—dibangun oleh pemerintah Jepang pada tahun 1912 yang ditujukan untuk memuja dan mengenang sang Kaisar Meiji beserta istrinya, Permaisuri Shoken.

Walaupun kedua kuil sama-sama dikelilingi oleh hutan, luasnya sudah tentu sangat timpang. Jika bangungan luar Kuil Meiji diisi oleh stadion nasional, Kuil Higurashi diapit oleh dua gedung pusat perbelanjaan dengan tinggi yang mencapai belasan lantai—yang membuat kuil itu tetap terasa terimpit meski berada di puncak sebuah bukit dan dikelilingi oleh hutan kecil. Pintu masuk kuil yang sejak lahir menjadi tempat tinggal Kagome pun menghadap bagian belakang sebuah gedung kedutaan asing, membuat lokasi yang tersudut itu kian terpencil. Dan memang, tidak sama seperti Kuil Meiji yang museumnya dipenuhi oleh harta karun nasional seperti tulisan tangan sang Kaisar dan pasangan, hanya sedikit peninggalan bersejarah berharga yang bisa dikagumi dan menjadi alasan orang-orang untuk bertandang ke Kuil yang namanya memiliki arti 'senja' itu.

Sesungguhnya, tak banyak mitos pula yang dapat dijual oleh kuil Higurashi, tidak seperti kuil-kuil lainnya yang terkenal sebagai tempat wajib bagi mereka yang mengidamkan cinta dalam bentuk seorang pasangan, hendak memiliki keturunan maupun kesejahteraan utama hidup lainnya. Di luar dari cerita aneh tentang beberapa objek suci yang pada masa lampau mungkin hanya dibuat untuk menakut-nakuti anak kecil, hanya keselamatan bagi mereka yang pergi berperang dan berjuang mencari nafkahlah yang dijanjikan untuk orang-orang yang berdoa di kuil Higurashi.

Selagi matanya sibuk melihat ke berbagai arah, Kagome menjejak lempengan batu alam berwarna abu-abu. Tanpa perlu mengamati, kaki gadis itu masih hafal untuk menghindari ceruk-ceruk yang dalam atau permukaan tak rata yang dapat membuatnya celaka. Setelah melewati sisi bangunan utama, kepalanya menoleh ke arah kanan, menikmati suara gemercik air kolam yang ada di balik pagar hidup.

Asaknya pepohonan di hutan yang mengelilingi kuil masih saja mengalunkan lagu merdunya. Gadis itu mengangkat kepala, dengan memicingkan mata, ia menatap sinar matahari senja yang menerobos dari celah-celah rimbunnya dedaunan. Pohon-pohon tunduk pada angin yang bertiup. Ranting yang melambai, gerombolan daun yang saling bergesekan, menciptakan senandung penenang sukma orang yang mendengarnya. Rambut Kagome terombang-ambing oleh desir angin, pada saat yang sama, ia menyambut arus kenangan manis masa silam bersama keluarganya yang utuh. Tiba-tiba, sinar hangat itu menjelma menjadi cahaya putih yang menusuk mata. Bagai lampu sorot langit yang pancarannya dapat mencapai tiga ribu meter yang dihadapkan langsung di depan wajahnya, membutakan penglihatan. Kagome sontak mengatupkan kelopak matanya erat-erat dan menunduk. Ketika ia kembali menatap dunia, silau itu telah lenyap, tapi sialnya, rasa tidak menyenangkan lain bergantian menyambanginya. Saat itulah, sebuah suara panggilan yang lantang terdengar dari arah belakang, "_Nee-chan_!"

Gadis itu mengangkat pandangan sambil menahan denyut yang melanda kepalanya, ia menyebut nama sang adik, "Souta?"

"Apa kau mau berdiri seharian di sana, hah, _Nee-chan_?"

Kagome mendekati lelaki muda itu, enggan menghiraukan rasa tidak nyaman yang masih bertengger, ia membalas, "Hei, lihatlah dirimu!" Matanya berkilat takjub kala memandang adik yang telah lama tak ditemuinya. Setelah mereka berhadap-hadapan, Kagome meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di puncak kepala Souta. "Tinggimu sudah menyamaiku sekarang."

Remaja itu tak mengamini pernyataan kakaknya, "Yang benar saja, aku lebih tinggi darimu, _Nee-chan_. Tinggiku bertambah dua sentimeter bila dibandingkan musim panas tahun lalu."

"Benarkah?" nada Kagome malas, ekspresi muka dan suaranya dibuat-buat untuk menyatakan ketidakpercayaan.

Dengan cengiran khasnya Souta balik meledek, "Kau dua sentimeter di bawahku! Sekarang aku sudah 168 sentimeter dan masih akan terus bertambah tinggi. Dua tahun lagi kau hanya akan setinggi bahuku." Mendengar sesumbar remaja laki-laki itu, si kakak memutar bola mata.

Pura-pura tersinggung, Kagome menyikut dada adiknya tanpa tenaga yang berarti. "Mama di mana?"

"Sedang menyiapkan makan malam," sahut Souta.

Kagome melingkarkan tangan kanannya di lengan kiri sang adik. Intonasinya riang dan kasual, "Makan malam hari ini _oden_, 'kan?"

"_Oden_ hanya enak dinikmati saat musim dingin, tahu!"

Sang kakak menyanggah, "_Oden_ cocok untuk malam di musim apapun."

Souta berdecak sebal tapi wajah ovalnya masih retak oleh senyum lebar. "Kau tidak pernah bosan dengan menu yang satu itu, ya?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Na-ah, tidak ada kata bosan pada _oden_."

Dengan bersandingan, keduanya mulai berjalan menuju sebuah rumah sederhana yang terletak di bagian belakang kuil yang sudah menjadi kediaman keluarga Higurashi secara turun temurun. Setelah mengambil belasan langkah, mereka tiba di halaman bangunan bercat putih dan beratap biru tua. Rumah yang kini hanya ditinggali oleh Higurashi Manami dan putranya itu cukup luas. Di bagian dalamnya seperti rumah masyarakat Jepang kebanyakan; di balik pintu depan tersedia tempat untuk meletakkan alas kaki beserta rak untuk penyimpanan, lorongnya berlantai kayu halus nan mengilat, semua pintu di lantai bawah adalah pintu geser.

Rumah itu memiliki satu ruang utama di salah satu sisi; ruangan tanpa sofa itu biasa digunakan untuk seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul, bersantai sambil menonton TV, makan malam, juga sering digunakan untuk tidur bila ada tamu yang menginap. Pada ruang utama terdapat pintu geser yang terbuka ke halaman di samping rumah, pintu itu akan selalu terbuka di siang hari saat musim panas. Berseberangan dengan ruang utama terdapat kamar kepala keluarga, di ujung lorong adalah dapur yang dilengkapi meja makan yang digunakan untuk sarapan dan makan siang. Di lantai atas terdapat dua kamar dan satu ruang tak terpakai yang dibiarkan kosong tak terisi.

"_Tadaima_!" seru Kagome dengan ceria ketika memasuki rumahnya. Saat gadis itu sibuk mencopot sepatu, wajah sang ibu muncul dari ambang pintu dapur yang terlihat dari pintu depan.

Senyum penuh kasih sayang dari wanita yang menjadi kepala keluarga di rumah itulah yang menyambut kepulangan anak sulungnya, "_Okaeri,_ Kagome!"

Tepat pada momen seperti itulah Kagome baru menyadari bahwa ia begitu merindukan mereka dan ingin tinggal di bawah satu atap bersama ibu serta adiknya. Gadis itu mempercepat langkah dan menghambur ke pelukan wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

"Mama," ucapnya lirih. Sang ibu hanya menjawab dengan belaian pelan penuh pengertian di kepala putri tersayangnya. Kagome melerai pelukan, secara refleks matanya memindai kerut-kerut di wajah sang ibu yang kian kentara di beberapa tempat.

"Kagome ... " sudut-sudut bibir wanita yang usianya telah memasuki pertengahan empat puluhan itu tertarik ke atas namun pangkal alisnya bertemu di tengah wajah. Beberapa kali Kagome melihat ibunya mengerjapkan mata, berusaha mengusir genangan air yang berkumpul.

Wanita paruh baya itu memandu putrinya masuk ke ruang tengah. "Aku membawakan kalian ini!" seru Kagome sambil mengangkat kantung kertas yang ia bawa. Sang ibu menerima oleh-oleh, lalu mereka duduk mengelilingi meja, dan satu persatu isi dari kantung kertas itu dikeluarkan. Kedua kotak itu berisi kue _manju_—penganan manis tradisional yang teksturnya mirip dengan bakpao. Isi kotak pertama telah berkurang satu. Ketika ibunya mengeluarkan yang kedua, gadis itu berkata, "yang itu khusus aku beli karena kakek." Kotak itu berlatar putih, gambar dan kaligrafi yang tercetak diciptakan pada tahun 1955 oleh seorang seniman yang terkenal setelah kematiannya. Penutupnya dibuka, lima belas _Jumangoku_ _manju_—variasi manju khas dari Prefektur Saitama— yang berisi kacang_ azuki_ dan terkenal karena kelembutannya berjejer rapi.

"Ternyata kau masih mengingatnya," ucap si ibu dengan haru, "kakek memang sangat menyukai yang ini."

"Aku tidak akan mungkin lupa," sahut gadis itu cepat.

Kagome mengambil satu bungkus, beringsut, dan bersimpuh di depan altar persembahan. Ia meletakkan kue itu di atas piring kecil yang disediakan di samping guci yang menyimpan sebagian abu sang kakek, kemudian menyalakan dupa. Sejenak, ia menempelkan kedua tangan di depan dada, menundukkan kepala, memejamkan mata dan berdoa. Memang karena alasan itulah Kagome kembali ke rumahnya, demi memperingati tujuh tahun kematian salah satu figur yang sangat berarti dalam kehidupannya. Setelah cukup lama berdoa, Kagome membuka mata lalu menatap foto pria tua itu, wajah keriputnya masih ramah dan menyenangkan seperti yang ada di dalam ingatannya.

Ketika Kagome membalik badan, sang ibu berucap, "mama sudah merapikan kamarmu. Apa kau ingin mandi sekarang? Mama akan segera menyiapkan airnya."

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku ingin membantu mama menyiapkan makan malam. Aku akan menaruh tasku dulu di kamar."

"Tidak perlu, persiapan makan malam sudah hampir selesai." Ibunya tersenyum tulus dan mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hatinya, "Lagipula, aku rindu memasak untuk putriku."

"Tapi, Mama, aku ingin membantu."

"Kalau begitu, bantulah dirimu sendiri, beristirahatlah!" katanya dengan nada tegas. "Perjalananmu jauh, kau pasti lelah, Kagome."

"Baiklah," Kagome menarik kepalanya ke bawah sekali, lalu bangkit, hendak menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Souta yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan baru saja ingin mengekor sang kakak, tapi langkahnya lantas terhenti ketika ibunya berpesan, "Souta, sebaiknya kau tidak langsung memaksa kakakmu untuk bermain _game RPG _terbaru yang kau bicarakan itu." Dengan peringatan tersebut, laki-laki berumur lima belas tahun itu lantas mengurungkan niat sembari mengerucutkan bibir. Kagome yang menyaksikan itu hanya tertawa kecil dan lanjut menapak anak tangga.

Kagome meletakkan tas selempangnya di lantai _tatami_ secara sembarang. Gadis itu membuka jendela dan gorden lebar-lebar agar ada pertukaran udara. Matanya memindai ke sekeliling kamar; ranjangnya beralas tilam warna merah muda, tirai pun memiliki warna senada, semua buku yang berderet di rak meja belajar, pena di tempat alat tulis, keranjang rotan untuk majalah di kaki ranjang, semuanya bersih tanpa selapis debu yang tersisa.

Minus Buyo—kucing kesayangannya yang telah lama mati, ruangan itu persis seperti empat tahun yang lalu saat ia harus pergi ke Sekolah Afiliasi Menengah untuk wanita dan tinggal di asramanya. Kagome merebahkan diri secara melintang di atas ranjang, kakinya menapak lantai, kepalanya beralas guling. Sambil menatap langit-langit, ia tersenyum tipis selagi sibuk membuat catatan mental untuk membeli sesuatu sebagai apresiasi atas kerja keras ibunya menjaga rumah selama ini.

Pustakawan berwajah manis itu melirik ke jendela, cahaya jingga senja berhasil menerobos masuk. Kagome memejamkan mata, sesaat ia menatap sinar keemasan tipis di balik kelopaknya. Pada waktu itu barulah ia merasai kerinduan pada ranjang dan segala isi kamarnya. Tangan kanannya meraih bantal dan ia menutup bagian atas mukanya dengan benda tersebut. Kini, indra penciumannya mengambil alih, wangi familiar satu merek pelembut pakaian yang selalu ibunya gunakan membawa pikirannya jauh melayang ke masa silam. Satu per satu memori tergali, kenangan demi kenangan masa kecil penuh kegembiraan saat masih ada kakek juga sang ayah lantas terbayang.

_Ia bermain dengan Souta yang berumur empat tahun di halaman kuil. Cuaca kala itu sejuk, meski sinar mentari terang, tapi angin berembus kencang. Mereka bercanda ria, mengikik geli kala menghambur-hamburkan tumpukan dedaunan ke udara yang belum lama selesai disapu oleh kakek. Ketika ia sedang mengumpulkan daun yang ia anggap lebih unik dibanding yang lainnya, Kagome mendengar adiknya memekik. Kumpulan yang ada di tangannya seketika terjatuh saat ia mengetahui sang adik tak lagi berada di tempatnya semula._

_Suara entak terdengar. Kagome segera berlari menuju asal bunyi. Tungkai-tungkai kecilnya bergerak cepat di atas guguran daun mati yang terhampar, ia menerobos hutan. Setelah beberapa puluh meter susah payah melesat di antara akar-akar pohon yang menyembul dan tanah yang tak rata, akhirnya, ia menemukan Souta terduduk di tanah dan menangis keras dengan tangan yang menggapai ke arah hutan yang lebih dalam._

_Samar, Kagome mendengar daun terinjak. Seketika, ia waspada. Matanya dengan awas terus memandang bayang pepohonan di depan yang semakin lama semakin gelap. Kini, bunyi ranting berkeretak halus. Seperti ada yang bergerak dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia memasang telinga, tapi hanya senyap yang ditangkap._

_Kagome tahu, ada sesuatu di sana, tak jauh dari mereka. Siapapun atau apapun itu kini diam tak bergerak tapi terus memperhatikan._ _Ada yang sedang mengintai ia dan adiknya._

_Suara bisikkan dengan nada sehalus sutra bagai menempel di kupingnya sebelum suara berdentam keras membahana. Kagome kecil mendongak untuk memandang gerombolan awan hitam yang menggantung. Kali kedua, bunyi nyaring itu seakan menggema, mengelilinginya dari berbagai arah. Ketiga kali, ia tak tahan lagi, gadis kecil itu meringkuk jongkok sambil menutup kedua telinga._

Kagome yang bergelung membuka mata, ruangan di sekelilingnya gelap gulita. Butuh beberapa detik untuk gadis itu menyadari apa yang baru saja ia alami adalah, "mimpi?"

"Kagome!" panggilan itu diikuti oleh dua ketukan di pintu. Manami mengetuk lagi sembari memanggil putrinya untuk yang kesekian kali.

Lantaran distorsi akan waktu dan ruang, Kagome berilusi bahwa ada setetes kekhawatiran yang merembes saat sang ibu menyerukan namanya. Seraya bangkit, Kagome bergegas menyahut, "Iya, Mama." Cepat-cepat ia membuka pintu tanpa menyalakan lampu.

"Kau tertidur rupanya." Seusai mengambil jeda selama tiga detik, Manami mengumumkan, "Mama sudah menyiapkan air untukmu, sebaiknya kau segera mandi. Setelah itu kita akan makan malam bersama."

Kagome mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Baik."

Seraya beranjak pergi, sang ibu menambahkan, "Bergegaslah, kau tidak ingin Souta menghabiskan semua potongan daging sapinya, 'kan?"

"Awas saja, aku tidak akan mengirimkan kupon untuk permainan daringnya lagi bila ia berani menghabiskan seluruh dagingnya," seloroh gadis itu tanpa keseriusan. Manami hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Oh, iya, Mama!" panggil gadis itu. Sang ibu yang telah sampai di anak tangga pertama menoleh, Kagome berucap halus, "terima kasih." Wanita lembut itu hanya membalas putrinya dengan senyuman.

Kagome menyalakan lampu kamar meski ada cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela dan tirai yang setengah terbuka, lagi-lagi ia menyambar gawai hanya untuk mengamati layar beranda yang kosong tanpa notifikasi apapun jua. Gadis itu menghela napas sedih dan lekas menyiapkan pakaian bersih untuk ia kenakan setelah mandi.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Kagome sudah bergabung dengan ibu dan adiknya di ruang utama yang tengah menunggunya sambil menonton acara televisi. Kompor portabel terletak di tengah-tengah meja dengan pot besar beruap yang penuh dengan berbagai macam isian _oden_ seperti; pangsit, potongan gurita, kentang, potongan daging sapi, _gandomoki_ (tahu yang dicampur dengan potongan sayur dan sudah terlebih dahulu digoreng), _hanpen_ (terlihat seperti tahu putih tapi terbuat dari ubi dan ikan), telur rebus, dua jenis bakso (yang satu terbuat dari daging ayam, sedangkan yang satu terbuat dari ikan), dan isian yang terakhir adalah lobak. Semuanya terendam di dalam kuah kaldu gurih berwarna kuning kecoklatan yang baunya menggiurkan.

Titik fokus Kagome beralih ke ibunya saat berkomentar, "wanginya harum sekali." Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian yang diterima sambil mengambil sebuah mangkuk, memasukkan beberapa isian, lalu menyendok kuah, dan menyerahkan mangkuk itu untuk putrinya, kemudian, ia melakukan hal yang sama untuk anak bungsunya. Kagome meraih alat makan, setelah mengucap syukur ia langsung menyeruput sedikit kuah _oden _panas dari bibir mangkuk dengan berbunyi. Kemudian, ia mengambil dan menggigit _hanpen _yang menjadi kesukaannya dengan sumpit.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Manami.

Dengan mulut penuh ia memuji dengan wajah berseri, "lezat!"

Wajah Souta geli menahan tawa ketika melihat tingkah laku kakaknya. "Kau terlihat seperti tidak pernah makan _oden_ di Karuizawa."

Setelah Kagome mengunyah dan menelan makanan yang ada di mulut, ia menjawab sekenanya, "di sana atau di manapun tidak ada _oden_ seperti buatan mama."

Wanita paruh baya yang dipuji itu sedang tertegun menyaksikan acara di sebuah stasiun TV Khusus Investigasi Umum–Berita Kejahatan. Seorang pembawa acara wanita dengan rambut cokelat pendek yang mengenakan setelan biru formal tengah berdiri menerangkan tiga kejahatan lintas prefektur yang belum lama terjadi; satu hanya menyebabkan kerusakan, sedangkan yang dua lainnya berakhir dengan kematian.

_['Sepasang suami istri yang telah menikah selama tujuh tahun ditemukan tewas di kamar mandi mereka.']_

Kagome ikut menoleh, di layar televisi muncul foto korban; pasangan malang itu tengah memasang wajah berbahagia sambil memapah kue hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka ke lima dengan lilin yang masih menyala. Kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke pot _oden._

Sang ibu akhirnya berkomentar, "Menyedihkan, bukan?"

Suara tegas pembawa acara kembali terdengar, ['_Polisi telah menginvestigasi bahwa sidik jari di lokasi pembunuhan yang tertinggal adalah milik Takemaru Kazuya, seorang pekerja proyek yang berumur tiga puluh tahun.']_

Ketika Kagome melirik ke layar televisi, foto sang tersangka utama muncul di samping foto para korban.

_['Pria itu mencekik sang istri, satu jam setelahnya, ia membunuh sang suami yang baru sampai ke rumah dengan cara menikam punggung pria itu menggunakan pisau dapur. Kemudian yang dilakukan oleh pelaku adalah mandi, lalu memakan makanan yang ada di rumah korban.']_

Fakta-fakta terbaru tentang kejahatan itu diungkap dan pencarian besar-besaran pun dilakukan oleh polisi di beberapa daerah tertentu yang diduga penuh dengan jejak sang tersangka. Selang belasan detik kemudian, acara itu disela oleh pariwara. Saat itulah Kagome berpendapat, "Dengan tenangnya mandi dan makan setelah melakukan pembunuhan? Mengerikan!"

"Tak kalah mengerikan bila menyantap makan malam sambil menonton berita tentang kejahatan," timpal Souta.

"Tidak lucu," cetus Kagome.

"Aku melakukan itu untukmu, tahu! Aku sih sama sekali tidak terpengaruh."

"Mama bisa menggantinya bila kalian terganggu," tawar sang ibu.

Kagome menggeleng, "Mama bisa menyaksikan acara yang Mama inginkan. Lagipula, mereka tidak menayangkan foto-foto mengenaskan dari tempat kejadian perkara. Jadi, kurasa tidak apa-apa, ya 'kan, Sou-ta?" Tipis, tapi ada perintah yang tertera kala gadis itu memandang dan melafalkan nama adiknya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu. "Tentu," sahutnya acuh tak acuh. Melihat itu, Kagome lantas menyeringai.

Waktu berlalu, ketiganya sibuk melahap. Hingga, pariwara telah usai dan acara kembali berlanjut. Pembawa acara sedikit beringsut dari tempatnya berdiri, ia mengemukaan kejahatan selanjutnya dengan nada yang dibuat dramatis; _['__Pagi tadi telah ditemukan jenazah wanita di sebuah taman di Kota Kawaguchi, Prefektur Saitama. Korban adalah Sakura Kaneko, dua puluh lima tahun, berprofesi sebagai pedansa ballroom profesional. Korban meninggal karena luka fatal di area leher. Hingga berita ini dirangkum, belum ada keterangan terperinci yang dirilis pihak kepolisian. Kami akan terus memberikan informasi sehubungan dengan kasus ini kepada anda.']_

Layar televisi menampilkan taman yang dibicarakan; garis kuning polisi telah melintang dan sepuluh langkah dari pembatas itu terpal plastik berwarna biru telah terpasang di sekitar lokasi. Para awak media yang terlambat mendarat di tempat kejadian perkara tidak bisa mendapatkan lebih dari itu.

Ketika daun telinganya menangkap kabar mengerikan yang menimpa seorang wanita muda di bagian lain negaranya, diam-diam ibu Kagome memperhatikan putrinya yang tengah menggigit _gandomoki._ Manami seketika merasa lega bahwa anak gadisnya bukanlah tipe perempuan yang suka pergi ke tempat hiburan malam seperti sahabat-sahabatnya.

['_Lebih dari sebulan yang lalu, seorang gadis muda bernama Onno Hanasita, berumur delapan belas tahun telah ditemukan tewas di sebuah klub malam di Kota Takasaki, Prefektur gunma, dengan leher tersayat oleh senjata tajam._ _Sejak saat itu, polisi telah melakukan penyidikan mendalam, beberapa orang pun diinterogasi. Berdasarkan beberapa bukti, tiga hari setelah penemuan jasad Hanasita, pihak berwenang memutuskan untuk menahan Goro Itoo, dua puluh enam tahun, seorang pengangguran.']_

_['Berdasarkan keterangan dari berbagai pihak, pria itu dan korban sempat menjalani hubungan diam-diam. Goro Itoo yang baru-baru ini diketahui terkait dengan salah satu kelompok yakuza terkenal memiliki perilaku manipulatif dan terkadang temperamental. Dari informasi yang diberikan oleh teman terdekat korban, ketika keduanya masih menjalin hubungan, Itoo selalu mengekang dalam berteman dan mengatur korban dalam segala hal.']_

Pada masa yang sama, layar menampilkan foto-foto tersangka bergantian dengan foto korban._ ['Setelah korban nekat memutuskan hubungan, tindak-tanduk Goro malah semakin barbar. Hampir setiap minggu, ia mengirimkan korban sebuah surat yang menyatakan perasaan tapi juga ancaman bunuh diri bila Hanashita Onno tidak mau kembali lagi menjalin hubungan dengannya. Yang paling mengerikan dari hal itu adalah, Itoo menulis surat tersebut dengan darahnya.']_

Tak lama berselang, ilustrasi lembaran-lembaran kertas bertinta darah manusia terpampang di layar televisi. Uraian kalimat putus asa bernada cinta dilengkapi dengan janji untuk menghilangkan nyawa sendiri pun otomatis menjadi narasi.

"Tak heran pria itu sangat posesif, mantan pacarnya itu cantik sekali," gumam Souta.

_['Salah satu sahabat korban pernah melaporkan hal itu pada polisi, akan tetapi, korban sendirilah yang mencabut kembali gugatan itu dengan alasan ingin menyelesaikan perkara itu secara baik-baik.']_

"Mungkinkah ia diancam sehingga mencabut gugatan itu?" Dengan wajah iba Manami berkomentar, "Kasihan sekali, padahal ia masih muda dan sangat cantik."

Lekas-lekas Kagome menyahut, "tapi itulah takdir."

Di waktu yang sama, pendapat-pendapat para sahabat korban tengah ditayangkan. Setelah itu, saluran televisi menyiarkan reka ulang kegiatan korban pada malam nahas tersebut.

"Meski mantan kekasihnya ditangkap sebelum kejadian, tetap saja gadis itu akan terbunuh," celoteh Souta.

"Eh?" reaksi Kagome dan ibunya serentak.

Pemuda itu menambahkan, "karena sejak awal berita itu disebarkan media, aku sudah menduga bukan pria itu pelakunya."

_['Pemirsa, seperti yang telah kita ketahui bersama, Goro Itoo terbebas dari dakwaan pembunuhan. Pada jam-jam kematian sang korban, dari rekaman CCTV, ia terbukti sedang berada di lokasi lain menjadi kurir sebuah transaksi obat stimulan ilegal. Alibi itu terkuak setelah polisi menangkap pemilik bar yang juga seorang pengedar narkoba beserta barang bukti. Meski Goro Itoo terlepas dari tuduhan pembunuhan, ia tetap berada dibalik jeruji besi dalam waktu yang lama. Oleh sebab itulah, pertanyaan lama kembali muncul, siapakah yang telah membunuh Hanashita Onno?]_

"Tapi mengapa mereka mengangkat berita lama?" suara dan raut muka sang ibu jelas keheranan.

Kagome ikut mengangguk, "Mama benar, aku tidak berpikir sampai ke sana. Tapi aku memang tidak bisa berpikir saat ini, _oden_ ini terlalu enak!" Mendengar itu Manami otomatis tersenyum.

"Bila tidak karena pembunuhnya tertangkap, pasti ada petunjuk maupun korban baru, bukan?" sahut Souta antusias.

_['Berdasarkan informasi terpercaya yang kami dapatkan, berminggu-minggu lalu, pihak kepolisian nasional telah mengadakan pertemuan yang membahas pembunuhan Onno Hanasita dan kasus Kojima Nadeshiko yang terjadi di Prefektur Nagano. Seperti yang telah kita ketahui bersama, hingga detik ini, kedua kasus tersebut belum juga menemukan titik cerah meski sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya. Minimnya petunjuk serta bukti dijadikan alasan lambatnya penyelidikan. Namun, kami peroleh dari sumber yang sama, kuat dugaan yang dimiliki para penyidik bahwa kejahatan lintas prefektur itu dilakukan oleh satu orang pelaku. Kendati demikian, mengapa kedua kasus itu tidak dikategorikan sebagai pembunuhan berantai oleh kepolisian? Tim kami telah melakukan investigasi spesial dan kami akan menayangkannya besok dalam edisi istimewa untuk Anda semua.']_

Setelah mempertontonkan cuplikan penelusuran khusus yang disebut-sebut, sang pembaca berita menyudahi acara. Dengan mengatasnamakan segenap redaksi yang bertugas, ia membungkuk seraya mengucapkan terima kasih atas perhatian yang diberikan serta berjanji untuk kembali dengan berita-berita terbaru di waktu yang sama pada esok hari.

Setelah menyeruput kuah _oden_, Souta mengutarakan pikirannya, "Paling lambat, pihak kepolisian pasti akan melakukan konferensi _pers_ besok." Serempak, Manami dan Kagome menoleh ke arah remaja laki-laki itu. "Ada kesamaan yang besar yang tidak dapat diabaikan pada ketiga kasus itu."

"Tiga?" gumam si ibu kebingungan.

"Mungkin maksudmu kasus Onno Hanasita dan Kojima? Bukankah hanya dua?" tanya Kagome.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," ucap Souta sambil tersenyum penuh teka-teki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To be continued~**

* * *

Author notes: Jika ada adegan/penggambaran yg terasa _janggal_ di chapter ini, itu bukan kesalahan, melainkan sebuah petunjuk untuk kejadian di bab-bab mendatang.

Thanks for reading, minna saiko arigatou.


	5. Chapter 4 - Before The Dawn

Chapter 4 – Before The Dawn

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

* * *

'Kasus pembunuhan berantai wanita di tempat hiburan malam,' spanduk vertikal itu tertempel di samping pintu masuk ruang yang dijadikan markas Tim Investigasi Gabungan yang berlokasi di gedung _Metropolitan Police Departemen_ (MPD), Tokyo.

Mengawali rapat pagi itu, profil korban ketiga dibacakan secara lantang, "Sakura Kaneko, dua puluh lima tahun, atlet tari profesional. Berdomisili di Distrik Kawaguchi. Bergolongan darah O. Waktu kematian diperkirakan 02:30–03:30, Minggu pagi tanggal 18 Maret. Pada malam kejadian, korban baru saja memenangkan ajang kompetisi tari _ballroom_ bergengsi yang diadakan setahun sekali. Menurut rekan terdekat juga keluarganya, ia tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Pernyataan itu didukung oleh hasil analisis pada gawai serta komputer korban."

Detektif pusat yang ditunjuk untuk memberi laporan mengambil jeda untuk meraup udara. "Wanita itu tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang tak jauh dari tempat ia dibunuh. Pada saat kejadian, orang terdekat korban yaitu Tomoyuki Sengoku—pasangan menarinya—sedang berada di kediaman tunangannya. Mereka berdua terekam kamera pengawas di lobi apartemen dan baru meninggalkan tempat itu keesokan hari. Alibi semua orang di studio tari korban pun sudah diselidiki, tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Beberapa pesaing di kompetisi yang Kaneko Sakura menangkan tidak mempunyai motif kuat untuk dicurigai," terangnya.

Dengan tumbangnya satu lagi wanita dengan senjata perampas nyawa yang persis serupa, maka label pembunuh berantai pada akhirnya layak dilabeli oleh pihak kepolisian teruntuk si pelaku. Tidak seperti negara-negara maju lainnya, pembunuh berantai di Jepang memang disematkan hanya jika korban setidaknya berjumlah tiga orang. Suatu keterlambatan memang jika mempertimbangkan itu adalah jiwa manusia yang melayang dan bukannya sekadar satu angka di dalam data. Akan tetapi, memang itulah yang disebut dengan kebijakan. Kebijakan yang jua menjadi penyebab meluasnya rentang geografis pembunuhan sadis itu sendiri.

Masyarakat semakin resah, media tak henti mengutuk si pelaku dan mencecar kepolisian dengan tudingan yang menyudutkan. Semua komentar miring itu otomatis diemban oleh mereka yang duduk di balik meja terdepan; para birokrat polisi yang mengetuai rapat gabungan pertama dan khususnya pemimpin rapat kali ini; Totosai Yanami, sang _Superintendent._

Sudah menjadi sebuah keutamaan jika petinggi lantas terjun pada kasus yang dilirik media demi mempertahankan citra baik kepolisian.

Berseberangan dengan mereka yang mendapat sorotan, duduk di barisan paling belakang, detektif Fukuda Miroku mengamati jalannya pertemuan demi membahas perkara tragis yang mengguncang warga Jepang. Pun, sudah menjadi kepastian bahwa penyidik dari distrik yang menjadi letak peristiwa nahas itu berlaku dipinta untuk ambil bagian dalam penyelidikan. Oleh sebab itu, Miroku—sebagai detektif yang paling banyak melakukan penangkapan penjahat di Departemen Kriminal Stasiun Polisi Kawaguchi—beserta seorang seniornya resmi bergabung dengan Divisi Satu Pusat selama penyelidikan kasus pembunuh beruntun tersebut.

"Satu-satunya orang yang mencurigakan adalah orang yang bertemu korban di bar, tempat terakhir Sakura Kaneko terlihat hidup." Perhatian semua yang hadir lantas tertuju pada televisi lima puluh inci di sudut ruangan, rekaman gambar kasar kamera keamanan bar diputar secara berulang-ulang. Sayangnya, selain resolusi kamera rendah, agar ukuran video menjadi lebih kecil dan menghemat media penyimpanan, kamera pengawas itu diatur untuk menangkap layar dengan mode _grayscale_ (hitam-putih). Walaupun begitu, memperoleh kumpulan piksel yang terbentuk menjadi garis wajah buram sosok pria yang kemungkinan besar pelaku pembunuh kejam itu sudah merupakan sebuah kemajuan.

Di layar TV pintar terlihat korban ketiga duduk memasuki bar dan langsung memilih kursi paling pojok yang terdekat dengan pintu masuk. Selama beberapa saat, wanita itu duduk santai selagi menikmati minuman dengan bahu kiri yang menempel di tembok. Rekaman dipercepat hingga ada seorang pria yang memasuki bar, duduk di salah satu sofa sebelum pindah enam puluh detik kemudian untuk duduk di sisi kanan Sakura.

"Dapat dipantau pada rekaman CCTV, korban berbincang dengan laki-laki di sampingnya. Dua puluh menit lamanya, orang yang mengenakan celana dan kemeja hitam itu tercatat bercakap-cakap bahkan bersulang sekali dengan Sakura Kaneko." Selama durasi itu, bahasa tubuh lelaki yang tak diketahui identitasnya terlihat tenang dan kasual. Sosok itu sama sekali tidak berusaha menunduk atau menutupi rupa selayaknya pembunuh yang waspada pada keberadaan kamera keamanan yang terang-terangan dipasang. Kendati mencurigakan, si pria lebih dulu meninggalkan bar sepuluh menit sebelum Sakura.

Kasak-kusuk dan gumaman tidak jelas sebagian polisi di ruangan itu mulai terdengar. Totosai—Pemimpin Divisi Satu yang membawahi empat puluh ribu polisi dan mengendalikan semua tindakan terkait dengan penyelidikan—berdeham. Seketika, mulut-mulut yang terbuka kembali terdiam. "Apa ada yang lain?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, Ketua. Tidak banyak informasi yang didapat dari _bartender_ pada malam kejadian dikarenakan kondisi bar sedikit lebih ramai dari biasanya," itu adalah laporan terakhir sang detektif mengenai kasus Sakura Kaneko.

Hal terbaru tentang korban sebelumnya lantas dikemukakan. Biarpun pencarian para pria yang melakukan _joshi-kosei_ dengan Onno Hanasita menemui hasil nihil, temuan-temuan pada perangkat elektronik teman-teman Onno Hanasita pada peristiwa kedua sangatlah berharga. Dari semua gambar yang diambil, ada satu foto yang menampilkan tampak belakang seorang pria yang duduk di kursi bar. Baik selayang pandang maupun ditelisik baik-baik, postur tubuh laki-laki itu delapan puluh persen mirip dengan sosok yang berbincang dengan Sakura Kaneko. Dan pada tempo Onno Hanasita pamit ke kamar kecil, salah satu teman korban mengunggah video lima belas detik ke media sosialnya. Di video itu dengan jelas menampakkan kursi kosong lelaki yang diduga sebagai pelaku.

Tanpa diucapkan dalam kata semua orang yang ada di ruang pertemuan itu otomatis sepaham, orang itu teramat patut dijadikan tersangka. Iya, setidaknya kini pihak polisi memiliki gambaran figur tersangka guna mempersempit pencarian. Laksana cercah cahaya di ujung lorong, para detektif tidak lagi merasa buta.

Yanami Totosai yang kini bersungguh-sungguh turun tangan menerjunkan semua sumber yang mereka miliki, salah satunya adalah dengan menurunkan para ahli psikologi forensik. Pria yang sebagian besar rambutnya sudah meranggas itu mengangguk, mempersilakan sang ahli mengumbar buah pikiran. Sang asisten lantas memanggil tokoh yang dimaksud.

Ketika_ criminal profiler_ diperkenalkan, sebagian peserta rapat optimis, sedangkan sebagian kecil lagi meragukan metode tersebut. Fakta yang tak dapat disangkal, FBI sendiri yang dianggap sebagai pionir dalam menggunakan metode tersebut saja menolak untuk melaporkan keefektifan profil kriminal untuk memecahkan kasus pembunuhan berantai pada dunia.

Tidak termasuk dalam kedua golongan pro maupun kontra, Miroku Fukuda yang menganggap metode itu hanya sebagai alat investigasi lainnya terus menyimak. Sang ahli menjelaskan panjang lebar bahwa, selain menyediakan pola pembunuhan, ciri-ciri pelaku pun dapat ditelusuri dari; bagaimana cara ia membunuh dan membuang mayat, lokasi yang ditentukan, waktu kejadian, dan tipe korban yang dipilihnya. Keadaan besar memengaruhi perilaku, sisi psikologis dan profil si pembunuh dapat diteropong dari kejahatan yang ia lakukan.

Miroku memasang telinga ketika ahli psikologi forensik yang juga disebut sebagai _profiler_ itu membeberkan aspek-aspek yang diduga ada pada tersangka bila dilihat dari elemen-elemen penting kasus. Suara pria tua itu tegas, "Tersangka berjenis kelamin laki-laki, berumur pertengahan dua puluh sampai awal tiga puluhan. Belum berkeluarga. Mengenal baik anatomi tubuh, memiliki profesi yang dekat maupun berada di bidang medis itu sendiri. Memiliki tinggi 165 hingga 170 sentimeter, dengan postur tubuh kurus hingga sedang. Berwajah tampan namun tidak menonjol. Dia pandai berbicara dan mudah memikat hati para korbannya. Dia sangat memahami psikologi manusia. Memiliki pekerjaan dengan jam kerja stabil. Dia memiliki kendaraan pribadi dan berasal dari golongan kelas menengah ke atas. Kemungkinan ada sesuatu yang mengubah hidup pelaku kira-kira sejak pembunuhan pertama hingga enam bulan sebelumnya. Peristiwa itu cukup besar dan sangat menyakitkan yang memicunya untuk mulai melakukan serangkaian pembunuhan."

Kebanyakan polisi yang mengisi ruangan itu sibuk mencerna ciri-ciri yang disampaikan, sebagian besar mengerti alasan beberapa profil yang dibeberkan namun ada satu hal yang sedikit sulit untuk dipahami.

Mewakili sebagian besar polisi detektif yang ada, Kepala Unit I Pusat pun melontarkan isi pikirannya tentang sangkut paut antara kejadian yang dikatakan sebagai pemicu si pelaku mengawali kebejatannya dengan tipe korban. "Berkaca pada peristiwa terdahulu seperti _Tsuyama Massacre,_ mungkinkah pemicu yang tadi disebutkan berhubungan dengan alasan si pelaku memilih korban-korbannya?" rasa keingintahuan jelas terkandung di dalam suara Matsuno Kouga.

Sebab ucapan inspektur muda yang pernah memimpin rapat gabungan pertama untuk kasus itu, hampir semua peserta yang hadir kembali mengenang ulang rekam peristiwa pembantaian di malam hari pada tahun 1938 yang dilakukan Toi Mutsuo terhadap dua puluh sembilan orang di sebuah desa bernama Kamo yang bermula dari penolakan cinta.

Ahli psikologi forensik tidak langsung mengiakan tapi mereka tidak menyangkal bahwa kemungkinan itu sangat besar adanya. Selain itu, mereka juga memberi penjelasan, "Jika mempertimbangkan tidak adanya tuntutan dari si pelaku pada pihak kepolisian maupun media, bisa jadi itu benar: ia hanya membunuh karena dendam terhadap wanita yang setipe, muda, cantik, tengah bekerja maupun cuma mengunjungi tempat hiburan malam." Lisannya membuat ruangan itu hening. Seusai menanti dan tak ada lagi perintah maupun pertanyaan yang diutarakan, sang ahli menguraikan profil geografis pelaku dan kemungkinan tempat yang akan dijadikan lahan buruan berikutnya. Setelah itu, pada akhirnya ahli psikologi forensik itu kembali mengempaskan bokong di tempatnya.

Mereka yang tidak mengajukan pertanyaan, mendengarkan dan menelaah dengan saksama. Sedangkan Miroku, ia tidak membiarkan ide tentang penolakan cinta berlama-lama memenuhi sel-sel kelabunya. Pria itu tengah membolak-balik dokumen di tangan. Sebuah foto berukuran kecil tertempel di ujung kanan atas kertas. Di sisi kiri hingga bawah berbaris keterangan; nama lengkap, tanggal lahir, usia, nomor telepon, alamat surat elektronik, alamat tempat tinggal, tempat dibesarkan, siapa yang merawat sejak kecil, serta riwayat kedua orang tua.

Selagi membolak-balik satu-persatu data korban, secara mental, detektif muda itu sibuk mencocokkan profil tersangka seperti yang telah disebutkan oleh _criminal profiler_ tadi dengan seluruh informasi yang ada dalam berkas perkara. Miroku sekeras tenaga berupaya memahami jalan pikiran si pelaku.

Segala laporan tandas, tiba saatnya untuk menyusun rencana. Demi mempersempit pencarian dan menemukan identitas tersangka pembunuhan, tugas pun dibagikan antara Tim utama dari Divisi Satu Pusat dan Tim yang terdiri dari tiga Stasiun Polisi Daerah tempat terjadinya pembunuhan. Pihak Kepolisian Pusat meminta kepada Polisi yurisdiksi yang terdiri dari; Distrik Nagano untuk Prefektur Nagano, Distrik Takasaki dari Gunma, dan Distrik Kawaguchi untuk Saitama, masing-masing menyiapkan lima puluh orang sebagai tim pendukung.

Tugas dibagikan; pencarian pria yang menyewa Onno Hanasita untuk _Joshi-kosei,_ daftar pembeli bisturi nomor dua puluh lima—baik itu secara perorangan maupun rumah sakit, dan pemeriksaan video keamanan lebih luas lagi.

Meski motif pelaku masih samar, tapi pengetahuan atas informasi yang sejauh ini dikumpulkan ditambah lagi oleh penjelasan dari sang ahli, menggiring polisi pada suatu pola yang memberikan waktu perkiraan kota dan prefektur terjadinya pembunuhan berikutnya. Berbekal hal itu, Tim Utama beserta Tim Pendukung yang menginvestigasi akan tersebar guna bersiaga di lokasi-lokasi pada hari dan waktu yang kemungkinan akan didatangi oleh si pelaku.

Sembari menunggu tim yang dibentuk, Inspektur Kouga mengungkapkan kepada sang atasan satu hal yang sejak tadi berkutat di benaknya. Pria tegap itu beranggapan bahwa tidak mungkin tidak ada saksi di kasus terakhir. Kendati jam pembunuhan termasuk larut malam, tetapi di daerah itu banyak berdiri apartemen maupun rumah toko. Pasti ada sepasang mata yang melihat wanita yang kecantikannya mencolok itu berjalan menuju tempat tinggalnya. Setuju dengan pemikiran orang kepercayaannya, Totosai pun menambahkan pencarian saksi di Kawaguchi dalam perintahnya.

Selain hal itu, kepolisian juga berjaga-jaga, mereka tidak ingin tertipu dengan kejahatan tiruan. Karena alasan itulah, dua orang detektif ditugaskan untuk mengonfirmasi kembali alibi semua orang di sekeliling korban ketiga. semua rekan, kenalan, hingga saingan tari Sakura Kaneko akan kembali dimintai keterangan.

Selepas pembagian tugas, Totosai mengumumkan bahwa beberapa jam kemudian konferensi _pers_ akan diadakan. Perbedaan pendapat antar elit tentang perlu tidaknya mengumumkan pada masyarakat wajah pelaku yang terekam di CCTV tak terhindarkan. Sebagian petinggi menganggap penyelidikan terbuka adalah suatu keharusan guna menyelesaikan kasus itu selekas-lekasnya. Separuh lainnya menganggap bahwa keputusan itu hanya akan membuahkan kesia-siaan dan mengacaukan penyelidikan. Masyarakat akan menjadi panik, informasi yang didapat sama saja seperti memancing di air keruh. Petunjuk palsu maupun manusia yang terlalu berprasangka pada sesama sudah pasti akan berdatangan. Kericuhan di tengah masyarakat sangat mungkin terjadi, tapi yang paling menakutkan dari itu semua adalah memikirkan tindak-tanduk si pelaku, ia bisa saja menghancurkan semua barang bukti yang tersisa yang dapat menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara.

Perdebatan panjang akhirnya menemui kata sepakat, fakta-fakta yang akan disimpan dan dibentangkan di konferensi pers telah ditetapkan. Sudah tentu, penyelidikan terbuka batal dilakukan. Dengan intonasi suara yang tak terbantah, sang _superintendent _menitahkan dengan tegas satu hal kepada bawahan: menjaga informasi penting agar tidak bocor ke media massa.

Pria senja itu berdiri, mata seriusnya memindai para peserta rapat darurat sebelum bertutur dengan nada berat, "Tak terbayangkan penderitaan yang harus diterima keluarga korban." Lagi, Totosai rehat sejenak. "Di samping itu, kasus ini juga merupakan sebuah tantangan terbuka untuk organisasi kita. Jangan memberi si pelaku celah. Kita tidak akan membiarkan penjahat mana pun menginjak-injak nama kepolisian. Karena kita, polisi, melindungi keselamatan publik atas nama hukum dan keadilan. Mari kita hadapi bersama dengan kebanggaan!" Kedua alisnya berkumpul di tengah, suara renta yang kian lantang itu mengobarkan kepercayaan diri di hati seluruh insan yang ada di ruangan. Sejurus berikutnya ia berseru, "Kita akan mengerahkan segenap tenaga untuk menyelidiki kasus ini hingga tuntas. Aku mengandalkan Kalian!"

Serempak, dengan semangat yang terbakar, semua yang hadir menjawab keras, "Baik!"

"Sekian!" rapat pun diakhiri seperti biasa; hormat diberikan oleh para peserta pertemuan, gerombolan birokrat yang termasuk ke dalam nol koma satu persen dari seluruh anggota kepolisian Jepang sedikit menundukkan kepala sebelum meninggalkan ruang pertemuan.

Sebagian kecil detektif lantas pergi untuk memulai kewajiban yang diberikan, sebagian lagi tinggal untuk mengatur siasat, berkonsultasi, maupun bertukar informasi. Miroku baru saja merapikan berkas di mejanya tatkala ia didekati oleh seorang Inspektur pusat dan empat pengikutnya.

"Kawaguchi!" seru salah seorang bawahan Kouga Matsuno.

Panggilan tanpa rasa sungkan itu ditujukan kepada Miroku dan seniornya, kedua polisi tersebut saling bertukar pandang sebelum menatap gerombolan yang datang.

"Berikan semua informasi mengenai Sakura Kaneko yang kalian punya kepada kami!" ujar pria yang sama tanpa berupaya menyembunyikan arogansi ketika jarak mereka sudah setapak.

Kouga menepuk pundak anak buahnya sekali, memberi isyarat bahwa ia yang akan mengambil alih. Inspektur muda yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Unit I itu sedikit mengangguk pada dua detektif dari yuridiksi, seakan memberi salam dengan enggan. Suaranya santai kala meminta, "aku akan sangat menghargainya."

Miroku menyambut permintaan itu dengan tangan terbuka, "tentu saja." Detektif berkepala dingin itu tak membiarkan harga dirinya tersinggung oleh sikap dari anggota pusat, yang menjadi fokus utamanya saat itu hanyalah penangkapan pelaku secepat mungkin. Sebab, firasatnya berkata bahwa kasus yang menyulitkan banyak pihak itu jauh dari kata usai.

Lagi-lagi, Miroku berharap intuisinya keliru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi pertama sekembalinya Kagome ke Tokyo, ia memeringati hari kematian sang kakek dengan mengunjungi, berdoa, serta membersihkan makam bersama ibu dan adiknya. Selepas makan siang, sebagian besar waktu dihabiskan si sulung Higurashi dengan tidur berjam-jam lamanya. Perempuan itu terbangun ketika jingga matahari musim semi di ufuk barat hampir binasa sepenuhnya.

Malam harinya, kediaman Higurashi kembali ramai. Berbagai macam lauk-pauk telah terhidang, diiringi TV yang menyala, mereka makan dengan sesekali diselingi percakapan antara ketiganya. Pertanyaan mendetail sang ibu tentang pekerjaan dan kehidupan putri semata wayangnya mendominasi. Tentu saja semua itu dijawab pustakawan itu sebagaimana adanya, bahwa ia menyukai pekerjaan dan rutinitasnya di Karuizawa. Setelah itu, sebagai kakak yang perhatian dengan saudara kandungnya, Kagome pun menanyakan bagaimana sekolah Souta, aktivitas ekstrakurikulernya, juga tentang teman-teman terdekatnya. Seusai remaja laki-laki itu menjelaskan, pembicaraan berganti arah ke makanan yang tersaji, lalu ke restoran serta tempat-tempat wisata yang ingin mereka kunjungi suatu hari nanti.

Fokus ketiganya tiba-tiba berbelok, potongan berita utama acara televisi khusus Investigasi Umum–Berita Kejahatan yang baru saja mengudara kini menjadi titik atensi. Seperti biasa, sang pembawa acara menjelaskan topik yang dijanjikan pada tayangan sebelumnya. Bertepatan dengan konferensi pers yang diselenggarakan pihak kepolisian pagi tadi, dalam tiga puluh menit ke depan, mereka akan mempersembahkan berita hangat yang katanya dikemas dengan sedemikian padat dan berbobot untuk diketahui khalayak ramai.

"Oh, akhirnya kepolisian buka suara," komentar wanita yang sudah memasuki kepala empat tersebut.

"Mungkin tadi pagi ketika kita tengah mengunjungi makam kakek," sahut Souta yang dibalas dengan anggukan si ibu.

Kabar terbaru disiarkan, si pembaca berita menjelaskan tentang pihak kepolisian yang menetapkan bahwa ketiga kejahatan di tempat hiburan malam itu dilakukan oleh satu orang yang sama, ditetapkannya kasus itu sebagai pembunuhan berantai, dan investigasi gabungan yang diadakan MPD bersama tiga kota serta tiga prefektur yang menjadi lokasi tragedi.

Dengan ekspresi tak percaya, Manami yang tiba-tiba teringat dengan prasangka putranya kemarin malam langsung menelan makanan di mulutnya dan berseru, "Souta, kau benar! Ternyata Sakura yang kemarin itu juga termasuk korban dari pembunuh yang sama dengan Hanasima dan Kojita."

"Mungkin yang Mama maksud itu Kojima dan Hanasita?" Si ibu mengiakan. "Paling-paling tebakan yang benar itu cuma kebetulan," tepis Kagome yang memang berniat menggoda adik tersayangnya. "Lagi pula, kemarin Souta hanya berkata tiga, ia tidak menjelaskan secara spesifik bahwa itu termasuk kasus Sakura."

"Iya, iya, iya, terserah kau sajalah, _Nee-chan_," balas Souta dengan sikap sok dewasa yang malah mengusik balik kakaknya.

Manami mengulang julukan yang berkali-kali disebutkan oleh si pembawa acara berita, "_Furawa pikka_?"

"Dan langsung saja, banyak julukan terlalu bagus yang diberikan media untuk pelaku. _Night reaper, Furawa pikka__,_" timpal Souta dengan nada tak suka.

Si sulung Higurashi membaca huruf _katakana_ berwarna merah di pojok kiri atas tayangan yang hari itu khusus memberitakan tentang pembunuh berantai tersebut, "_Furawa pikka_," gema Kagome.

Selama keterangan di TV khusus investigasi umum itu berlangsung, foto-foto semasa hidup tiga perempuan yang menjadi korban nampak di sisi sang pembawa acara.

"Semua wanita yang dipilihnya benar-benar cantik sekali," komentar Souta sambil manggut-manggut dengan mata yang terus terpaku pada televisi.

Gambar-gambar yang berasal dari media sosial semua korban sekarang silih-berganti memenuhi layar. Korban pertama, Kojima Nadeshiko, perbedaan si setiap fotonya sangatlah drastis. Di satu waktu gadis berambut panjang itu memakai kacamata dengan muka polos kala mengenakan piyama serupa remaja tanpa dosa, di kesempatan lain ia mengenakan permainan kostum perawat yang teramat vulgar. Yang kedua adalah Onno Hanasita, foto-fotonya tidak banyak yang sendiri; ia lebih sering berfoto dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, dan pakaiannya pun tidak berbeda dari remaja umumnya. Namun pada malam kejadian, Hanasita yang mengenakan _tube dress_ kulit berwarna hitam terlihat sangat dewasa.

Yang ketiga adalah Sakura Kaneko, dari semua korban, profesinya sebagai atlet tari _ballroom_ membuat foto miliknyalah yang paling banyak tersebar di media sosial maupun media massa bahkan sebelum tragedi itu terjadi. Foto-foto Sakura yang terbalut gaun mewah dan riasan wajah menawan dengan beraneka macam pose tarian dari berbagai sudut unik yang diambil para fotografer profesional penuh estetis tingkat Dewa amatlah memanjakan mata.

"Souta, wajahmu jadi terlihat aneh," cemooh Kagome. "Berhentilah meneteskan air liur!" Sang kakak lantas tertawa.

"Keindahan yang diciptakan Para _Kami_ itu harus kita apresiasi, tahu," sanggah si adik.

Manami ikut berujar, "Keelokan para korban memang tak diragukan lagi, ya." Membenarkan perkataan ibunya, gadis Higurashi itu menarik kepalanya ke bawah dua kali.

Mendadak Kagome berseru, "Mm, aku mengerti sekarang!" Andai saja pustakawan itu tidak sedang menggenggam mangkuk nasi dan sumpit, ia pasti sudah menepukkan bagian bawah tangan kanannya yang terkepal ke telapak tangan kiri yang terbuka. "Sakura, Nadeshiko (bunga Anyelir), dan Hanasita (mawar yang mekar). Jadi penjahat itu mendapat sebutan _Furawa pikka_ _(Flower Picker)_ karena nama-nama korbannya, ya?"

"_Nee-chan_, Kau lamban sekali, sih!" sindir Souta dengan cengiran khasnya.

Tak terima cara berpikirnya disinggung, Kagome menyahut ketus, "Dan Kau berisik sekali, ya, Souta!" Melihat reaksi saudara perempuannya, si adik bertambah terkakah-kakah.

Selepas memperhatikan kedua anaknya, si ibu kembali menaruh atensi pada berita di televisi. _['Hingga sekarang, tiga bulan berlalu sejak penemuan mayat pertama, pihak kepolisan telah memutuskan kejahatan itu sebagai pembunuhan berantai, tapi tetap saja belum ada tersangka utama yang ditetapkan.]_

Si pembawa acara kemudian menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang kepanikan publik yang membuahkan beberapa masalah. Selain itu, keputusan yang diambil oleh polisi juga menimbulkan banyak pro dan kontra. Masyarakat luas menuntut agar pelaku segera ditangkap atau setidaknya melakukan penyelidikan terbuka. Akan tetapi di lain pihak, ada wewenang kepolisian yang tak dapat diganggu gugat. Demi membahas lebih dalam permasalahan dan kasus pembunuhan berantai itu sendiri, seorang kriminolog kondang pun di undang untuk berbicara di acara investigasi tersebut.

Sejurus kemudian, kepanikan publik yang disebut-sebut si pembaca berita ikut menyelimuti kediaman Higurashi. Dengan raut cemas, Manami meminta, "Kagome, tidak bisakah kau mencari pekerjaan di dekat sini? Kau tahu bahwa korban pertama terbunuh di Nagano. Pembunuh itu pernah di sana, dan Distrik Nagano itu sangat dekat dengan Karuizawa, bukan?"

Tak tahan untuk terus menatap kedua mata ibunya yang diselimuti kerisauan, kepala si sulung Higurashi tertunduk dengan mata yang terpusat pada isi mangkuk. Gadis itu sebisa mungkin menjaga nada suaranya agar terdengar wajar, berharap agar sosok yang paling mengenal dirinya itu tidak mendeteksi kebohongan yang ia ucapkan, "Aku tahu, Mama. Tapi mencari pekerjaan di Tokyo yang sesuai dengan keinginanku tidaklah mudah," selagi menerangkan alasannya, Kagome menyelipkan sejumput rambut di belakang telinga kanan.

Tentu saja, banyak profesi yang dapat Kagome rengkuh dengan ilmu perpustakaan yang ia miliki di kota besar seperti Tokyo. Tidak hanya sebagai pustakawan di sekolah-sekolah, perpustakaan negara atau perpustakaan umum; ia pun bisa menjadi arsiparis juga jurnalis; bekerja di berbagai lembaga pemerintah maupun bidang lain yang terkait dengan informasi. Peluang terbuka lebar, hanya saja, ada alasan lain mengapa ia ingin tetap bertahan di perpustakaan umum yang jauh seperti Karuizawa.

"Mama tidak perlu khawatir, _Nee-chan_ pasti baik-baik saja. Sebab, _Furawa pikka_ dikenal hanya membunuh wanita-wanita yang cantik," timpal Souta. Seketika itu juga, aura suram di ruangan itu sedikit terangkat oleh gurauan si bungsu.

Kagome mengarahkan tatapan galak yang tidak bersungguh-sungguh kepada adiknya, "Jadi, maksudmu, wajahku tidak memenuhi standar untuk jadi incaran si pembunuh?" Mendengar tanggapan sang kakak, pemuda itu tergelak. "Entah aku harus merasa lega atau tercela mendengarnya," gerutu gadis itu.

Manami mengeluh, "Souta, kau ini."

Pustakawan itu memandang sang ibu dan berusaha menghapus segala kegelisahan wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Dengan suara ringan dan roman penuh percaya diri, gadis itu menjamin, "Percayalah padaku, Mama. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Pemuda itu berdeham, menelan tawanya yang tersisa. "Dengar, kali ini aku serius." Sambil mengulum senyum Souta mengeluarkan buah pikirannya, "Menurutku, Nagano dan semua wilayah yang pernah menjadi tempat kejadian perkara adalah tempat yang paling aman dari si _Furawa Pikka_ saat ini. Pembunuh itu tidak akan menjejakkan kaki di Karuizawa. Bila dibaca dari polanya, ia hanya mencari satu korban pada setiap prefektur."

Kalimat remaja itu selanjutnya cukup berhasil menenangkan rusuh hati yang melanda benak ibundanya, "Andaikan ia pergi ke kota yang sama untuk mencari mangsa untuk kali kedua, kecil kemungkinan pula _Nee-chan_ menjadi korban. Jika dilihat dari semua tempat kejadian dan para korban, semuanya selalu berkaitan dengan tempat hiburan malam, baik itu klub maupun bar."

"Meski aku alergi dengan kesombongannya, kali ini aku harus setuju dengan Souta." Ekspresi sang ibu masih saja belum teduh seperti biasanya, demi merubah suasana, Kagome mengejek adiknya, "Omong-omong, _manga_ detektif mana pula yang sedang kau baca, hah?"

Manami tersenyum. Saat itu juga, Kagome yang melihatnya merasa lega.

"Dia sedang menyukai acara _The Twisted Minds Of Criminals_," tutur ibu penyayang itu.

"Tidak perlu keahlian seorang_ criminal profiler_ untuk menyimpulkan hal sederhana seperti itu," koar Souta.

Kagome enggan menatap adiknya yang sedang dalam mode pongah, ia memalingkan wajah untuk menatap ibunya yang tanpa dipinta sudah menjelaskan, "_Criminal profiling,_ menyusun profil karakteristik pelaku kriminal berdasarkan analisis terhadap korban dan tempat kejadian perkara. Dan ahli yang melakukan metode itu sering juga disebut sebagai _criminal profiler_."

Manami baru saja mengambil potongan acar dari piring saat ia menyadari tatapan kagum dari putrinya. Seraya memasang tampang bosan, wanita yang mengambil alih peran kepala keluarga itu menjelaskan, "Bagaimana aku tidak hafal bila adikmu menerangkan hal itu padaku seusai menonton ulang TV seri itu hampir setiap hari dalam satu minggu ini?" Si ibu menghela napas sejenak. "Meski aku tidak setuju dengan adegan mengerikan yang terkadang muncul, tapi tetap saja ia menontonnya."

"Aku sudah cukup umur, Mama," protes Souta.

"Tidak menurutku," tepis sang ibu.

"Souta, kusangka obsesi menjadi detektifmu sudah tenggelam lima tahun lalu," olok Kagome lagi.

"Aku kira kecintaanmu pada_ oden_ sudah berakhir bertahun-tahun lalu!" balas pemuda itu tak mau kalah.

"Hei, aku tidak sedang menghakimimu!"

"Terdengar seperti itu bagiku."

Kagome mengemukakan pendapat sejujur-jujurnya, "Asal kau tahu saja, jika benar menjadi penegak hukum adalah cita-citamu, aku pasti akan mendukungmu."

Remaja itu menatap sang kakak tepat di mata. "Kau sedang bercanda, 'kan?"

"Serius parah," gadis itu dengan sengaja memilih bahasa slang yang kerap kali digunakan adiknya. Sejurus kemudian Kagome tersenyum lembut, "Aku bersungguh-sungguh saat berkata aku akan mendukungmu," ia mengangguk demi menunjukkan bahwa perkataannya segenap hati. "Hanya ... "

"Hanya ... apa?" Souta sudah menduga bahwa kakak perempuannya itu akan mengungkit masalah kuil, bahwa ialah pewaris sah; Sebagai satu-satunya lelaki Higurashi, hanya ia seorang yang bisa menjadi penerus mendiang kakeknya di keluarga itu, jadi ia harus bertindak sebagaimana seharusnya; Ia tidak boleh memilih karena ia memang tidak memiliki pilihan. Selepas menempuh pendidikan di Sekolah Menengah Atas, ia sudah harus mengikuti program pelatihan di tempat yang ditentukan. Sebuah keniscayaan bagi dirinya yang sudah mengenal hampir semua ritual untuk lulus pelatihan cuma dalam lima hari dan resmi dinobatkan sebagai seorang pendeta Shinto di Kuil Higurashi. Namun, prasangka pemuda itu terhadap saudara kandungnya ternyata salah total.

"Untuk saat ini, jangan libatkan dirimu dalam bahaya, oke!" pinta Kagome dengan tulus.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu paham bahaya macam apa yang kau sebutkan tapi, baiklah. Tenang saja," jawab Souta sambil mengangkat salah satu bahunya, berusaha terlihat acuh tak acuh meski jauh di lubuk hati ia merasa sangat tersentuh.

Decak jengkel keluar dari mulut gadis itu. "Intinya, jika terjadi sesuatu di sekitarmu jangan berlagak pahlawan dan melakukan hal bodoh yang dapat mengancam keselamatan dirimu, tahu!"

"Berlagak, bodoh," Souta mengulang dua kata yang dilisankan kakaknya barusan. Kemudian, seraya tersenyum jahil ia menggabungkan keduanya ke dalam satu kalimat usil lainnya, "Satu-satunya yang berlagak bodoh di sini adalah kau, _Nee-chan_."

"Eh?"

"Siapakah gerangan namanya?" tanya Souta menggunakan bahasa formal dan tampang yang dibuat-buat serius.

"Nama siapa?"

"Kekasihmu."

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih."

"Bohong!"

"Kalau ada pun aku tidak harus melaporkan hal itu padamu."

"Apa karena itu kau merasa kerasan di Karuizawa, Kagome?" timbrung Manami yang ikut penasaran.

"Aku tidak memiliki pacar di sana," selagi mengelak, Kagome menggaruk pipi kirinya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu, siapa Tadaoki?" Kagome sontak memicingkan mata ke arah adiknya dan mendengus kesal. "Apa?" sambil menyeringai pemuda itu berkilah, "itu pertanyaan wajar seorang adik kurasa."

"Selamat, usahamu untuk jadi adik yang menyebalkan benar-benar sukses besar."

Kagome ingin lanjut melahap makan malamnya, tapi ia tahu, ada satu sukma yang dahaga akan cerita lengkapnya saat itu jua. Pustakawan muda itu menoleh, tepat seperti dugaannya; sang ibu sudah menatapnya dengan mata yang hanya menyiratkan keantusiasan. "Mama, ini sedikit rumit." Gadis itu mengeluarkan napas perlahan tanpa suara. "Tadinya aku memang berniat menceritakanmu tentang Tadaoki nanti, tidak di depan Souta."

"Mengapa? Aku sudah mengetahui beberapa hal tentang Hitomi Tadaoki, dia adalah mahasiswa semester akhir di _Todai_ (Universitas Tokyo)."

"Wah, _Todai_, hebatnya!" puji Manami ketika mendengar nama Universitas yang terkenal hanya mendidik mahasiswa dan mahasiswi berotak cerdas itu. "Hitomi ... Higurashi ... " manik-manik wanita kalem itu mengawang ketika mengucapkannya.

Entah apa yang ibunya pikirkan kala mengulang nama keluarga kekasihnya dan nama keluarga mereka, Kagome sama sekali tidak berniat menanyakannya. Ia pribadi sudah kelimpungan dengan rasa yang berkecamuk di batinnya tepat saat itu.

Souta yang belum puas masih saja berceloteh, "Pacar _nee-chan_ adalah anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Kakaknya—yang juga lulusan universitas yang sama—adalah ahli bedah jantung yang cukup terkemuka. Meski masih muda, namanya melesat cepat karena tingkat keberhasilan operasinya yang tinggi. Dari yang aku dengar, ia pernah menangani beberapa politisi dan pesohor yang sering muncul di televisi. Selain itu, ia juga memiliki reputasi yang baik di antara rekan juga bawahan."

"Kakaknya seorang dokter?" ucap sang ibu.

Kelewat antusias, Souta menarik kepala ke bawah beberapa kali. "Dia adalah dokter bedah kardiovaskular. Ia berpraktik di Rumah Sakit Universitas Medis Togo yang terkenal di Nagano. Meski keberadaan Rumah Sakit Swasta Daerah itu sedikit tenggelam dalam level nasional, tapi rumah sakit itu dihormati karena keahlian para dokter bedahnya. Dan, kabarnya, kakak Tadaoki itu disebut-sebut sebagai direktur masa depan di sana."

"Selain Tadaoki, kau juga banyak melakukan riset tentang keluarganya, ya?" cibir Kagome terang-terangan.

"Berbicara tentang riset, penelitian yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya Tadaoki tentang _remodeling_ jantung pada penderita diabetes melitus tipe dua pernah diterbitkan di Jurnal Bedah Jepang." Membaca air muka heran ibunya, Souta menerangkan, "Jurnal Bedah Jepang adalah jurnal medis yang memiliki pengaruh terbesar di negeri ini. Artinya, hasil penelitian yang ia lakukan pun dikenal pula oleh dunia."

Raut wajah Kagome memerah karena malu juga sedikit marah. Sejujurnya, dari hati yang paling dalam ia merasa bodoh sebab ia pribadi tidak mengetahui banyak tentang pria yang menjadi pacar pertamanya. "Souta, mengapa kau tidak gunakan waktu luangmu yang banyak itu untuk dirimu sendiri?" sindiran gadis yang lebih memilih bergumul dengan buku dibandingkan manusia itu diabaikan oleh kedua anggota keluarganya.

"Kagome, apakah kau pernah bertemu dengan kakaknya?" pertanyaan Manami yang belum terjawab sontak terlupakan karena putra bungsunya lagi-lagi merebut perhatian.

"Profesi yang sama juga ditekuni oleh mendiang ayah mereka, loh. Semua anggota keluarga Hitomi adalah dokter dari generasi ke generasi. Sebelum pensiun, ayah mereka mengajar di Rumah Sakit Pendidikan Shinshu. Selain itu, karena keluarga Hitomi adalah keturunan _daimyo_ yang di zaman dahulu masih berkerabat dengan klan _Tokugawa_, jadi kudengar mereka cukup dipandang di Kota Karuizawa."

"Keluarga dokter. Benar-benar garis keturunan yang mengagumkan," puji si ibu lagi.

Kagome menggeram jengkel. Dengan nada sarkastis ia menambahkan, "Wow, kini kau memberikan kuliah tentang klan-klan berpengaruh di era feodal? Apa kau juga ingin menceritakan ulang tentang pertempuran _Sekigahara_?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kuketahui."

Kagome yang merasa si adik membombardir batas privasinya menambahkan, "Sesungguhnya, kau bahkan tidak mengerti separuh dari apa yang kau katakan. Tahukah kau bagaimana aku memandangmu saat ini, Souta? Di mataku kau hanya senang membuktikan bahwa dirimu adalah _stalker_."

"Aku hanya menunjukkan rasa peduliku, _Nee-chan_."

Intonasi gadis yang bahkan tidak ingin tahu bagaimana adiknya mendapat informasi tentang Tadaoki dan keluarganya itu mulai meninggi, "Dengan diam-diam mencari tahu pria yang sedang dekat denganku? Kurasa itu bukan cara yang bagus untuk menunjukkan rasa sayang pada saudaramu."

"Sudah, sudah, cukup!" Kakak beradik itu tak mengindahkan anjuran halus sang ibu untuk menghentikan perdebatan. Suasana sudah kadung memanas.

Souta yang tak terima tuduhan itu otomatis membela diri, "Aku tidak diam-diam mencari tahu. Aku hanya penasaran siapa laki-laki yang bernama Tadaoki yang sedang dekat denganmu itu. Lagi pula, bukankah pada awalnya kau sendiri yang salah kirim pesan?"

Kagome menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram karena jengah. Ia memang pernah salah kirim. Meski ia langsung menghapus pesan itu, Souta sudah telanjur membacanya. Rasa ingin tahu sang adik memang terpicu olehnya. Tidak ubahnya dengan pelbagai permasalahan lain dihidupnya, sebagian besar memang akibat dari kesalahannya seorang. Setelah belasan detik berlalu dan panas di kepalanya sudah mulai mereda. Si kakak yang lama-lama merasa bersalah karena terlalu sensitif sontak berkata dengan senyum tipis, "Maaf, kau benar, Souta."

"Aku juga minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud lancang."

"Mama rasa Souta hanya ingin melindungimu, Kagome."

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku tahu, Mama. Aku hanya ... " ia menghela udara yang tertahan sebelum menandaskan kalimatnya, "aku hanya tidak ingin membicarakan tentang dia saat ini, itu saja."

Melupakan pertengkaran mulut sebelumnya, dengan santai, Souta yang berniat untuk menghibur saudaranya berujar, "Omong-omong, setelah melihat latar belakangnya, kurasa ia lebih dari 'cukup baik' untukmu."

Kagome menghargai usaha adiknya untuk melakukan gencatan sementara, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata sambil berkata, "Walaupun aku tidak butuh izin darimu untuk memilih kekasih, kuhargai pendapatmu, Souta."

Pemuda itu melahap kroket yang terjepit di antara sumpitnya dalam satu gigitan besar, setelah mengunyah beberapa kali, ia menelan makanannya. "Kurasa dia bukan tipe pria yang akan akan mengirimkanmu surat cinta bertinta darah." Dengan kelakar yang dibuatnya, Souta tertawa.

Tidak mempan dengan candaan saudara kandungnya, "Bisakah kita mengganti topik pembicaraannya?" usul Kagome dengan tampang masam.

Tak memedulikan keengganan sang kakak, lagi-lagi ia mengoceh, "Tadaoki cukup tampan juga. Mama harus melihat fotonya."

Lagi-lagi Manami malah antusias, "Benarkah?"

"Astaga!" protes Kagome.

Souta mengangguk-angguk, tidak mengacuhkan sosok yang mendelik ke arahnya. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponsel yang ada di dalam sakunya, sejenak ia menggeser-geser layar dan di detik berikutnya, ia sudah memperlihatkan foto yang ia maksud kepada sang ibu.

Manami sampai meletakkan alat makan untuk meraih gawai putranya dan memperhatikan sosok yang ada di foto lekat-lekat. Mata minusnya memicing sesaat sebelum membulat dan ia lantas berseru, "Kau tidak keliru." Semangat serta-merta merebak dari diri wanita itu. "Tadaoki memang tampan." Beberapa kali ia memandangi putrinya dan gambar lelaki itu secara bergantian. Imajinasinya sontak berlarian; ia memikirkan bagaimana rupa cucunya jika Kagome dan Tadaoki menikah, ia membayangkan rasa haru manakala menghadiri pesta pernikahan putrinya nanti, lalu ia menimbang-nimbang untuk membeli yang baru atau mengenakan _kimono_ lama nan berharga yang ia simpan khusus untuk acara spesial.

"Walau penampilannya sedikit konvensional menurutku," imbuh sang adik lagi.

"Souta, tidak ada yang salah dengan cara dia berpakaian dan ... Hei! Bukankah baru saja aku mengatakan bahwa aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya?" komplain Kagome setengah hati.

Pemuda itu membalas, "Kupikir ini malam tentangmu, mau tak mau kau harus menerimanya, _Nee-chan_."

"Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa malam ini adalah malam yang tepat untuk menyiksaku?"

"Aku."

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Adikmu yang paling rupawan, pintar, dan memiliki otak cemerlang."

Sambil memandang remeh gadis itu berucap, "Yang benar saja."

"Semua orang tahu itu."

"Sudah cukup!" Kagome mengangkat dagu ke atas dan memalingkan wajah ke arah lain selain adiknya. "Sebaiknya kau katakan selamat tinggal pada kupon _game_ bulanan," ancamnya tanpa kesungguhan.

"Jangan!"

Si sulung Higurashi menoleh tiba-tiba dan bertitah, "Maka hentikan!"

Perseteruan keduanya terhenti saat derai suara menyenangkan yang berasal dari sang ibu memenuhi ruangan. Kakak-beradik itu menoleh dan melihat sosok yang paling mereka cintai di permukaan bumi tengah mengikik dengan tubuh berguncang. Bulir air mata menyembul di sudut-sudut permata indahnya yang terpejam. Setelah gelaknya memudar, ia berkata penuh haru, "betapa aku merindukan momen seperti ini."

Pustakawan muda itu menggeleng dan pada akhirnya ia ikut berdekah tanda menyerah. Dengan itu, Souta juga cengengesan. Hingga selesai, makan malam berlanjut dengan canda dan tawa dari putra-putri keluarga Higurashi.

.

.

.

Berlokasi di Kota Kawaguchi, Prefektur Saitama.

"Jadi, Sakura Kaneko memang biasa duduk di sana?" seraya menunjuk satu kursi yang ada di sudut bar, Miroku Fukuda berusaha memastikan keterangan yang pernah diberikan.

Yang ditanya mengangguk mantap, kemudian menambahkan. "Ia selalu memilih bangku itu. Jika tempat itu tidak tersedia, maka ia akan memilih sudut yang berlawanan. Tapi itu jarang terjadi, Tuan Detektif."

Pertanyaan yang terkesan ringan lainnya diberikan, "Bisa kau jelaskan lagi ekspresinya malam itu, ketika pria itu duduk di sampingnya?" tanya sang polisi.

Manten Niwano, _bartender_ yang juga pemilik Bar Genesis itu berusaha mengingat wanita berparas cantik yang tergolong sering mengunjungi tempat usahanya. "Pada awalnya wanita itu memang tidak memedulikan pria yang mendekatinya. Tapi, lama-lama, ia banyak tersenyum, sesekali tertawa. Tidak biasanya ia seperti itu. Apa karena ia sudah mabuk, ya?" tanya pria itu pada diri sendiri.

Miroku tetap diam, ia memberikan waktu agar orang yang diwawancarainya mampu menuangkan segala ingatan tanpa merasa terpaksa. Dugaan detektif itu berlaku, meski dalam kalimat pendek-pendek, _bartender_ itu dengan senang hati membuka mulut. "Aku rasa saat itu dia masih belum terlalu mabuk. Jika mabuk berat, dan itu hanya pernah sekali terjadi, wanita itu seorang pemabuk yang sedih. Kau mengerti, 'kan?"

Tentu Miroku paham tujuh jenis pemabuk berat; mereka yang ketika kehilangan kesadaran karena alkohol serta-merta menjadi gembira, sedih, nekat, penuh filosofi, pedansa, setengah sadar yang suka menyemburkan kejujuran yang akan penuh sesal kemudian dan tipe terakhir adalah pemabuk hina yang cenderung cabul. Iya, aib yang menjadi satu-satunya noda dalam perangainya, Miroku termasuk ke dalam golongan yang terakhir.

"Saat itu mereka berdua terlihat dekat, dari bahasa tubuh maksudku." Kedua tangan pria paruh baya itu bergerak-gerak di udara, ikut menegaskan pernyataannya. Ia lalu menambahkan, "bagiku keduanya terlihat ... "

Memahami kesungkanan yang dirasakan sumbernya, Miroku ikut mencarikan kata yang pas, "Akrab? Bahagia? Mesra?"

Yang ditanya menelengkan kepalanya, matanya bergerak-gerak ke sudut kiri atas, lalu ia menjawab pelan, "Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau dengar malam itu?"

"Tidak ada, Tuan Detektif," jawab pria itu sambil tertunduk.

Merasa ada hal yang ditutup-tutupi, dengan suara teduh detektif itu berkata lagi, "Hal terkecil pun acap kali membantu penyelidikan." Karena bujukan langsungnya tidak mempan, detektif itu mulai bercerita tentang kasus yang pernah diselesaikannya hanya dengan ucapan krusial seorang anak tentang cahaya di jendela pada malam terjadinya kejahatan. Miroku juga menerangkan bahwa dengan menangkap si pelaku sama saja membantu korban untuk tenang menyeberang ke alam lain dan memulai siklus baru kehidupan.

"Begini, Tuan Detektif. Sebelum itu, aku ingin mengatakan, alasanku tidak memberitahukan hal ini sebelumnya adalah karena aku tidak menyadarinya. Baru-baru ini saja aku ingat bahwa saat wanita itu meninggalkan tempat ini beberapa saat kemudian aku juga keluar untuk mengangkat panggilan masuk di gawai. Saat itulah aku mendengar perempuan itu berkata 'kau sudah selesai?' pada seseorang di puncak tangga."

"Apakah kau melihat orang yang menunggu Sakura Kaneko?"

"Tidak."

"A-anu, apakah aku akan terkena masalah karena tidak menceritakan hal itu pada wawancara pertama?"

Miroku yang sibuk menoreh informasi di buku catatan mengangkat kepala dan segera memberi jawaban yang ingin didengar si pemilik bar. Ia memandangi tulisannya sejenak sebelum menatap lawan bicaranya tepat di mata, "Apakah tidak ada lagi yang dapat anda ingat pada saat itu, Niwano-_san_?"

Pria yang ditanya berpikir sesaat sebelum menjawab dengan ragu, "Se-sepertinya tidak ada."

Merasa tak akan mendapatkan hal penting lagi, Miroku akhirnya menghentikan wawancara itu. Dengan raut wajah yang bersahabat detektif itu berkata, "Terima kasih banyak atas kerjasamanya. Tolong hubungi saya jika ada hal penting lainnya, itu akan sangat membantu."

"Pasti, Tuan." Sebagai seorang warga negara yang taat sudah pasti Niwano merasa berkewajiban untuk membantu penyelidikan, kendati demikian, di dalam hati, pria berkepala plontos itu merasa terbebani dengan adanya kasus tersebut. Ia sudah merelakan tempat usahanya tutup selama dua hari dan diperiksa habis-habisan oleh petugas laboratorium kepolisian, ia juga sudah mengikhlaskan gelas-gelasnya dibawa pergi tanpa jaminan kembali. Baru hari itu ia kembali membuka barnya, polisi sudah menemuinya lebih dari sekali. Manten hanya tak ingin sumber nafkahnya mendapat pengaruh buruk karena dikenal sebagai 'tempat terakhir korban pembunuhan sadis terlihat'. Satu-satunya harapannya adalah kasus itu lekas tuntas dan segera terlupakan.

"Sebelum pergi saya akan menghabiskan minuman saya dulu."

Dengan perasaan lega, Manten Niwano menyahut, "Silakan, Tuan Detektif."

Selesai meminta keterangan, Miroku Fukuda berbaur di antara para pengunjung yang tengah menikmati minuman. Sesekali ia memandang ke sekitar. Sesungguhnya, tak ada yang istimewa dari bar berukuran sedang yang didominasi oleh warna cokelat tua tersebut. Kendati gedung itu berlokasi di pinggir jalan, tetapi bar itu sendiri terletak di bawah tanah. Gaya arsitekturnya pun dapat dibilang membosankan; cahaya temaram, lampu gantung besar dengan nilai seni yang pas-pasan, meja bar panjang yang bersanding dengan deretan bangku, dan rak kaca biasa di belakang sang bartender yang dipenuhi dengan jejeran botol minuman. Sisa ruang yang ada diisi dengan beberapa meja persegi berukuran sedang dan sofa yang mengelilinginya.

Yang sedikit berbeda dari bar kebanyakan adalah etalase yang terdapat di sisi kanan ruangan persis di samping pintu masuk, kotak-kotak kaca memanjang yang bersekat itu diterangi lampu putih di bagian belakangnya, isinya berbagai macam gelas kristal berbentuk unik yang digunakan khusus untuk menyajikan minuman beralkohol. Salah satu yang Miroku sayangkan dari tempat itu adalah musik yang dipasang. Sedikit berbeda dari bar yang lain, jenis musik yang diputar setipe dengan klub malam. Pun, volumenya sedikit terlalu keras untuk menemani orang bersantai dan menikmati alkohol.

Tanpa menghabiskan minumannya, Miroku meninggalkan bar itu. Ia berdiri di puncak tangga, menatap jalan raya yang sepi. Waktu sudah larut, pertokoan telah lama tutup, hanya tiga mobil yang melintas selama ia berdiri beberapa menit di sana. Dengan santai ia mulai melangkah menyusuri jalan menuju apartemen korban. Beberapa malam yang lalu, hanya satu blok lagi menuju tempat tinggalnya, Sakura Kaneko tewas mengenaskan.

Miroku tertegun mengingat keadaan jenazah, tidak ada tanda perlawanan di sekitar mayat dan tempat kejadian perkara. Selisik dari luka penyebab kematian, ia membayangkan adegan penyerangan, korban diserang dengan tiba-tiba dan tidak sempat melawan. Jika ada perlawanan pun itu tidak terlalu berarti. Serta, jika melihat kondisi tempat terbuka yang dapat dilewati kapan saja dan oleh siapa saja, pembunuhan itu berlangsung amat cepat.

Demi meraih petunjuk yang boleh jadi terlewatkan, Miroku—di luar dari tugas resmi yang dipikulnya—mengunjungi tempat terakhir korban terlihat dan TKP pada jam-jam yang sama berlakunya pembunuhan tersebut. Meski ia mendapat satu serpihan petunjuk, namun itu tidak membawanya bergerak maju. Hipotesisnya masih sama: wanita jelita itu pergi atas dasar kesediaan hati bersama seorang teman yang dengan tega merenggut nyawanya.

.

.

**.**

**Di malam yang sama di tempat yang berbeda ...**

Waktu menyentuh larut, selimut gulita merajai bumi. Senandung pekat yang pada mulanya mendayu-dayu kini menjelma lantang, menerbangkan jiwa-jiwa yang tersiksa pada kekosongan yang terbentang. Kelam tak pernah gagal menemukan manusia-manusia yang menjerit dalam sunyi. Gelap selalu mampu membuat mereka yang menangis dalam kebisuan terpuruk lebih jauh lagi. Ketiadaan cahaya matahari senantiasa melipatgandakan nestapa serta membuat duka hati yang tak bertepi kian tercabik lebih dalam lagi.

Sepasang mata kembali terbuka, menatap gelapnya ruangan dengan pandangan nyalang, menanti alam mimpi yang tak kunjung menyambang. Segala ingatan getir sontak menyambar, kenyataan pahit pun berhamburan. Ia termangu, kedua bibirnya saling menempel rapat sebelum tercerai dan menebar untaian rintih pilu nan tertahan di suramnya malam. Setelah sekian lama tubuhnya berguncang dan pakaiannya basah oleh keringat, ia meresapi tetes-tetes kesengsaraan yang bercucuran di parasnya dalam diam.

Pada saat itu, sebab tak lagi mempunyai kuasa untuk menolak, ia terjerembap dan terpaksa memeluk kenangan lama; Kepalan tangan besar menakutkan itu terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Bagai menyaksikan tragedi itu kembali, kedua matanya terbelalak ngeri. Semua laksana berlangsung dalam gerakan lambat, saking lambannya, ia bahkan bisa melihat urat-urat yang menyembul di punggung tangan berwarna kecokelatan yang siap menghadiahkan pukulan. Kepalan kokoh itu bergerak teramat pelan manakala menyentuh pipi kiri sosok tiada berdaya yang terbaring di lantai.

Lara yang ia rasa teramat nyata, jantungnya seakan mengerut setiap kali tangan itu kembali melesat ke udara hanya untuk meluncur cepat dan menghantam tengkorak rapuh itu sekuat tenaga. Meski orang yang diserangnya tak mampu lagi memohon maupun merintih, si penyerang tak ambil peduli. Derita sebagai persembahan ia beri tanpa henti. Hingga akhirnya sang korban tergeletak, tak bergerak lagi, lalu mati.

Ia yang kembali tercambuk oleh rasa sakit masa lalu, menjadi sesak. Peluh sebesar butiran jagung nampak di dahi dan pelipisnya, tenggorokannya tercekat. Secara mental, ia tercekik, kehabisan oksigen, menggelepar sekarat di tengah ruang hampa udara. Sungguh amat disayangkan, secara fisik, ia masih saja hidup. Ia bertahan sepenuh daya di tengah bisingnya dunia, menghibur diri, guna menggapai kehidupan indah yang celakanya tak jua tiba.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

End notes:

\- Sekigahara : Pertikaian besar yang menentukan pemimpin Jepang pada masa lampau.

\- Yup, Tsuyama Massacre yang dimaksud di bab ini dan kasus Junko Furuta yang disebut dalam Bab 2 - A Flower, dua-duanya adalah kasus mengerikan yang pernah terjadi di kehidupan nyata.

Thanks for reading, minna saiko arigatou.


	6. Chapter 5 - Imperfection

Chapter 5 - Imperfection

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

* * *

Pagi menjelang siang. Cakrawala teramat cerah, biru terang tanpa selapis tipis pun awan. Kicauan burung bersahut-sahutan. Angin sepoi-sepoi mempermainkan helaian rambut Kagome yang berdiri di halaman kuil dengan sapu dalam genggaman.

"Langit yang indah." Matanya menatap jauh ke depan kala Kagome tersapu arus kenangan.

_Ia__ mempercepat langkah __demi__ menghampiri pria yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi__ di stasiun__. "Maaf __telah __membuatmu menunggu lama, ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan terlebih dahulu. Maafkan aku," katanya sembari membungkuk berkali-kali._

_Tadaoki yang saat itu mengenakan celana jin biru, kaos polos hitam dibalik jaket model varsity berwarna ungu dengan bagian lengan berwarna abu-abu, melirik jam tangannya sekilas__. Dengan intonasi tenang dan paras kalem, kalimat lelaki itu berhasil __menepis semua rasa tidak enak di hati__ Kagome__, "Hanya lima belas menit, penantian yang layak untuk bertemu denganmu."_

_"Kau tidak marah?"__Pria itu hanya menjawab__nya__ dengan sebuah senyuman yang dapat mencairkan es di puncak Gunung Fuji sekalipun.__ "Syukurlah!" ucapnya lega._

Hanya dengan mengingat pria itu, kurva manis sudah tertempel di tampang Kagome. Namun, rasa tidak enak hati kembali menaungi. Gadis itu lantas menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengusir memori tertentu dari kalbu.

Sekumpulan sampah daun telah ia buang, gadis yang terbalut pakaian tradisional berwarna merah dan putih khas _miko_ itu baru saja menyandarkan sapu yang ia pegang saat menatap helaian-helaian daun kembali dihantarkan ke tanah oleh udara yang bergerak.

Manami muncul dari belakang dengan membawa dua kotak kardus cukup besar. Kemudian ia berseloroh, "Kagome, kau jadi membantu atau tidak?" Kedua alisnya terangkat beberapa kali dengan jenaka.

Sambil mengekor ibunya, Kagome balas menggoda, "Kukira, Mama tidak membutuhkan bantuanku."

Pustakawan itu hendak meraih dua kotak sekaligus, tapi sang ibu memotong, "Cukup satu." Setelah gadis itu sudah meraih salah satu kardus, ia menggumamkan terima kasih. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kuil. "Tentu seorang ibu akan merasa lebih tenang jika putrinya dekat. Terutama dengan musim panas seperti sekarang, cukup banyak wisatawan yang berkunjung ke sini setiap harinya."

Sebagai reaksi, Kagome memanggil lirih, "Mama ... "

"Jangan dipikirkan, mama hanya sekadar berkata," bertentangan dengan tawa pendeknya, rupa wanita paruh baya itu menyatakan kesenduan. Tanpa menelengkan kepala untuk melihat mata anak gadisnya, si ibu lanjut berceloteh, "Berbicara pengunjung, kau tahu 'kan kalau para wisatawan mancanegara itu terkadang bisa sangat merepotkan. Mereka tidak membawa pemandu tur tapi meminta untuk dijelaskan panjang lebar." Pada kalimat berikutnya, suaranya dibuat sedikit berat dan bergetar, Manami menirukan cara bicara mertua laki-lakinya yang telah tiada, "Tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa _nihonjin _pantang berbicara bahasa Inggris?"

Teringat akan mendiang sang kakek yang selalu mengutamakan nasionalisme dan menentang masuknya kebudayaan asing—khususnya segala hal tentang Amerika, sebab perang yang pernah beliau alami—Kagome mengikik lalu menyahut, "Mama terdengar seperti _jii-chan_."

"Jika hanya terdengar sih tidak apa, yang penting aku tidak terlihat sepertinya." Ibunya berhenti sebentar, meraba dua garis halus kerutan di ekor mata kanan dan melanjutkan dengan santai, "Setidaknya belum," timpalnya pura-pura lesu.

Di sudut luar kuil utama, tak jauh dari tempat untuk membunyikan lonceng dan memanjatkan doa, berdirilah stan khusus untuk menjual jimat, cenderamata, juga plakat kayu untuk menuliskan harapan yang kemudian digantung di tempat tertentu (_emma_), dan sebagainya. Bagian muka bangunan kecil itu setengah terbuka. Di atas sebuah meja lebar beralas kain merah, terdapat kotak kayu bersekat yang memuat puluhan benda penolak bala yang dijual ke pengunjung Kuil Higurashi. Tempat itulah yang hendak ditata ibu dan anak itu.

Seraya melepaskan alas kaki sebelum memasuki bangunan sempit itu, Kagome berucap, "Aku menyukai pekerjaanku di Karuizawa. Seminggu sekali, perpustakaan kami mengadakan sesi cerita khusus untuk anak-anak. Memang tidak terlalu ramai, tapi akan selalu ada yang datang di akhir pekan. Aku suka membacakan anak-anak itu dongeng."

Nada sang ibu monoton saat menambahkan, "Sepertinya kau melupakan perpustakaan umum yang hanya berjarak lima belas menit jika berjalan kaki dari rumah kita."

Tak mengindahkan gerutuan orangtuanya, dengan sumringah, Kagome menambahkan, "Aku suka mengamati reaksi anak-anak itu. Mereka sangat menggemaskan!"

Sambil menimbang-nimbang komentar yang akan ia lepaskan, Manami meletakkan kotak yang ia bawa di lantai, sang anak mengikuti tindakannya. Kini, kedua wanita itu duduk bersimpuh, saling berhadapan. Manami melepas lakban dan membuka penutup kardus. Kemudian, ia meletakkan satu-persatu azimat dalam kantung kain yang masih terbungkus plastik itu di laci khusus di bawah meja.

setelah diam beberapa puluh detik lamanya, ia kembali menyuarakan pikiran,"Jika kau memang mencintai anak-anak, mengapa tidak segera berkeluarga dan memiliki anak sendiri?

Kagome tertawa pendek, "Mama, kita sedang membicarakan _anak _di sini."

Sepasang iris cokelat nan bijak milik wanita itu tengah memperhatikan jimat berbentuk gantungan kunci dengan bandul yang menyerupai permata bulat berwarna merah muda. Bola matanya beralih untuk menatap sang anak lurus-lurus. Kemudian, dengan polos seakan tiada berdosa ia bertanya, "Lalu?"

Sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil demi menyakinkan diri sendiri, gadis itu membalas, "Memiliki seorang anak sama saja memiliki tanggung jawab seumur hidup."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."

Kagome menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata atau menghela kesah. Iya, tentu saja tidak ada yang salah dengan kodrat sejati seorang wanita. Apabila ibunya sejak awal berpikiran hal itu keliru, tentu saja ia tidak akan terlahir ke dunia. "Mama benar, akan tetapi ... "

Setelah sepuluh detik berlalu dan tak ada tanda-tanda putrinya melanjutkan, Manami tak ingin begitu saja melepaskan pokok pembicaraan, "Tetapi?" desaknya.

Seketika, Kagome teringat Yuka yang menahan diri meski telah menemukan pasangan sejati. Sahabatnya itu mengeluh tentang ibunya yang terus menerus mengingatkan untuk memakai pengaman bila berhubungan dengan pacarnya agar tidak terjadi kehamilan yang tidak diinginkan. Ibu Yuka ingin anaknya itu terus mengejar karir sehingga dapat menimbun uang demi masa depan.

Kagome tidak tahu mana yang lebih mudah untuk dihadapi sebagai seorang anak, ibunya? Atau ibu Yuka?

Diam-diam Kagome mengambil napas panjang sebelum mengemukakan dengan lemah-lembut, "Mama, menurut hukum di negara ini, aku baru dewasa beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tiga hari lagi, usiaku baru dua puluh tahun lebih enam bulan tepatnya. Bukankah terlalu cepat untuk membicarakan hal itu?"

"Baiklah, kita ganti topik," Manami mengalah dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

Sejenak, gadis muda itu menatap heran sang ibu yang tidak biasanya mudah menyerah.

Dua detik kemudian, wanita itu menoleh, ketika tatapannya bersirobok dengan putrinya, "Ceritakanlah tentang Tadaoki!" pintanya.

Firasat Kagome benar, ibunya mengalihkan pembicaraan hanya jika ada topik lain yang lebih menarik. Sudah sewajarnya seorang ibu ingin mengenal teman dekat atau kekasih sang anak, hanya saja, bila dipinta untuk menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Tadaoki saat itu, Kagome tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Dengan intonasi yang kelewat antusias, Manami mengawali wawancaranya, "Bagaimana kalian bertemu?"

"Kami bertemu di perpustakaan tempatku bekerja. Pada awalnya, ia kebetulan berkunjung. Beberapa hari kemudian, ia jadi rutin datang, kami sering berbincang, dan-"

"Dan cinta pun berkembang," tukas sang ibu ceria.

"Tidak secepat itu," sangkal Kagome.

"Itu bagus. Mama memang tidak mengharapkan putrinya dengan mudah jatuh cinta pada sembarang orang."

"Tadaoki bukan sembarang pria," bela Kagome tanpa pikir panjang. Sang ibu malah menyambut reaksi anaknya dengan senyum paham. "Meski memiliki pengetahuan yang luas tentang banyak hal, kerendahan hati, dan sifatnya yang hangat membuatku merasa nyaman kala berdekatan."

Kagome mengamati wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Meski usia sedikit banyak berhasil menggerus kulit terluar, tapi teduh itu masih damai seperti dahulu. Rasa damai menyebar di dalam dada, gadis itu kian membuka diri. "Mama tahu, setelah kami saling mengenal beberapa waktu, ia mengajakku makan siang sambil menikmati alam," sahut gadis Higurashi itu dengan lengkungan bibir tipis tapi manis.

"Piknik?"

"Semacam itu." Ibunya menarik kepala ke bawah, Kagome melanjutkan dengan berseri-seri. "Pemandangan kala itu luar biasa menakjubkan"

"Tak lama setelah itu, ia pasti mengundangmu makan malam," celetuk ibunya.

Kagome tak lantas menjawab, matanya menatap jauh ke depan kala ia tersapu arus kenangan.

_S__iang itu, kali pertama __Kagome __menghabiskan masa liburnya __bersama Tadaok__i. M__atahari mengintip dari balik gerombolan awan tebal, benderang, tapi tidak menyilaukan. __Peralihan musim membuat c__uaca __menjadi __sejuk, bahkan dengan jaket tipis, orang-orang dapat dengan nyaman berlalu lalang di jalan._

_Hari itu sangatlah menyenangkan. Ia dan Tadaoki berjalan dengan bahu saling menempel di __tepi telaga selagi __membicarakan banyak hal yang me__njadi kesukaan. __Kagome ingat senyum tak pernah lepas dari __raut__nya dan ia banyak tertawa ketika Tadaoki bercerita.__ Namun__, yang paling diingat olehnya adalah ketika mereka berdiri __bersisian __di jembatan, __sambil __menggenggam cup kertas berisi kopi panas._

_Pada waktu itu, Kagome__ dan Tadaoki__ bagai tenggelam dalam kekaguman__ atas megahnya panorama. Ratusan meter di depan__ mereka adalah __hamparan luas telaga. __P__ohon-pohon birch perak tinggi menjulang dengan batang berkulit putih__ memagari sekeliling danau. __G__unung hijau gelap __menjadi jarak terjauh yang dapat dijangkau oleh mata__, pancang menuju awang-gemawang itu __terlihat begitu agung d__engan segala __rahasia yang belum__ dijamah manusia._

_Bagai cermin raksasa yang menyimpan dunia paralel yang __memesona, permukaan __air nan __tenang __menampakkan pantulan gunung, deret__an __bayang-bayang __pepohonan, __serta__ langit__. S__emuanya terlukis dengan warna lain, lebih misterius, sedikit kelam, tapi tak kalah menawan bila dibandingkan dengan yang__ ada di hadapan._

_"Pemandangan di sini cantik sekali, ya?" ungkap Kagome __seakan __meminta persetujuan._

_Pria itu menggeleng. "Kalah cantik bila dibandingkan denganmu," imbuh Tadaoki dengan __cepat._

_"__Jangan__ bercanda!"_

_"Aku serius!"_

_Semburat merah yang mempermanis __roman__nya kian menjadi-jadi ketika Kagome menambahkan, "Kalau begitu, berhentilah serius!"_

_Dan mereka tergelak bersama._

_"Ternyata sulit juga, ya?" gumam Tadaoki, setelah tawa keduanya __surut._

_Dekahnya menghilang__,__ tapi __keceriaan yang membelah wajah__ Kagome tak jua tanggal. "Apanya yang sulit?" _

_"Cukup sulit untuk membuatmu terkesan." Sebagai reaksi atas pernyataan __barusan, sepasang permata gadis itu sedikit melebar._

_"__Itu tidak benar. __Bila aku harus jujur, hanya dengan membawaku ke tempat luar biasa ini kau sudah membuatku sangat terkesan__, Tadaoki-san__."_

_Sejenak, keduanya saling memandang dalam-dalam__. La__yaknya meresapi__ perasaan __masing-masing sebelum kembali memalingkan __muka__ untuk menatap apapun yang ada di sekeliling __telaga__._

_Dengan__ pipi yang__ merona malu, Kagome berkata lagi, "Apa kau sering datang ke tempat men__gagumkan__ ini?"_

_Tadaoki dapat meraba pertanyaan yang sebenarnya dari Kagome. Oleh karena itulah, "Biasanya aku ke sini bersama keluargaku, tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Selain itu, hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang kuajak ke __s__ini."_

_Demi menyembunyikan rasa tersanjung yang mulai membumbung, Kagome berkomentar, __"Pasti menyenangkan mengunjungi tempat ini bersama keluarga yang kau sayangi." Si sulung Higurashi_ _menatap jauh __sembari meracau panjang lebar. Ia banyak bercerita tentang tempatnya dibesarkan, sebuah kuil di kota Tokyo yang __terletak __di puncak bukit__ dan__ dikelilingi oleh hutan kecil. Mengambil peran sebagai pria sejati yang mampu menjadi pendengar yang baik, Tadaoki memasang telinga. _

_Kagome lanjut bermonolog, __"Aku sangat menyukai musim semi, tapi tidak__ dengan__ musim gugur." Gadis itu dapat merasakan kedua alisnya berkumpul di tengah, __suaranya merendah dan ia berbicara dengan teramat pelan kala melanjutkan, "__D__engan daun __kering __yang ber__jatuhan__, cabang-cabang pohon yang __perlahan __telanjang, musim gugur itu __bagai alam yang menanti kematian. Dan itu, bagiku, __terasa sangat mengerikan."_

_Di akhir kalimat, gadis itu menoleh untuk menatap lawan bicaranya dan yang ia dapati saat itu adalah __ekspresi__ terperanjat Tadaoki. Kagome tertegun menatapnya; raut santai pria itu tergantikan dengan kedua mata yang __membelalak__, mulut sedikit terbuka, dan kedua alis yang terangkat ke atas. Selapis ketakutan menyelubungi air muka pria itu kala me__mandang__nya._

_Apakah __saat itu __ada sesuatu yang pria itu lihat pada dirinya? Sesuatu yang __aneh atau __menakutkan yang bahkan tidak ia sadari? Atau, ada sesuatu yang salah yang telah ia ucapkan?_

_Kagome sendiri tidak tahu._

Terlempar keluar dari renungan, Kagome mengangguk, dan membenarkan pendapat sang ibunda, "Iya, setelah itu, ia mengajakku makan malam."

"Seperti apa Tadaoki itu?" tanya Manami sembari membuka selotip di bagian bawah kardus-kardus yang sudah kosong, melipatnya dengan rapi, lalu menyimpannya di pojok ruangan.

Bola mata Kagome bergerak-gerak ke kiri atas sesaat sebelum mengetengahkan pemikirannya, "Tadaoki adalah pria yang sopan, pintar, ramah, dan …," kedua bahunya terangkat ke atas, "ia seperti pria baik-baik biasanya."

Wanita itu berdiri dan Kagome mengikutinya. Selagi ia memakai sandal, wanita itu bertutur, "Mendengar penjelasan darimu dan Souta membuat mama semakin ingin mengenalnya."

Kagome yang membuntuti sang ibu berucap dalam benak, _'Begitu pun diriku, Mama.'_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Miroku merentangkan tangan ke atas, menegakkan punggung, menghela napas, dan menggerakkan kepala searah jarum jam untuk meredakan ketegangan otot. Sudah lebih dari seratus menit, ia terus menatap komputer untuk mencari petunjuk di berbagai kamera pengintai. Sampai-sampai, ia bisa melihat cahaya persegi berwarna-warni meski dari kelopak mata yang tertutup.

Setelah rapat terakhir di markas Tim Investigasi Gabungan, tidak hanya Fukuda Miroku dan Hachi Ishii, tetapi seluruh anggota yang ada di bawah naungan Kepolisian Kawaguchi juga harus memeriksa setiap rekaman CCTV dalam radius satu kilometer dari jenazah korban ditemukan. Itulah tugas prioritas yang mereka emban sebagai Tim Pendukung. Tiada lagi instruksi dari pusat sebelum semua video berhasil dikonfirmasi.

Padahal, Kawaguchi adalah wilayah mereka. Jalan-jalan tersembunyi maupun gang sempit di antara dua toko tak ubahnya garis tangan yang mereka kenal. Namun, mereka sama sekali tidak dilibatkan dalam tugas besar seperti pencarian saksi yang dipimpin oleh Kepala Unit Divisi Satu.

Mereka malah diharuskan memeloti hasil yang ditangkap kamera keamanan di jalur yang diambil Sakura Kaneko kala meninggalkan hotel tempat lomba tari diadakan hingga ke bar, juga rute-rute lainnya. Tak hanya satu atau dua jam sebelum waktu pembunuhan, tapi juga sepanjang malam selama dua minggu sebelum kejadian tragis itu berlaku. Tidak pula hanya manusia, tapi juga setiap mobil yang melintas.

Para detektif yurisdiksi bahkan memutar ulang rekaman berkali-kali dalam gerakan lambat, mengulang _frame_ demi _frame_ agar mampu menangkap plat nomor kendaraan yang melewati area sekitar pembunuhan.

Miroku memindai sekeliling, sang senior yang bernama Ishii Hachi dan segenap rekan yang di ruangan itu masih fokus pada layar. "Beristirahatlah sebentar, Pak Ishii!" sarannya.

"Kau menghinaku, ya?" balas polisi yang tengah berapi-api itu. "Jika informasi yang kau dapatkan itu benar adanya, dan selama ini aku tidak pernah meragukanmu, aku harap, kita bisa segera menemukannya."

Si junior tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mimik Ishii Hachi kian masam. "Jika tidak melakukan yang diperintahkan, maka kita akan dianggap melanggar aturan internal layanan publik. Peringatan yang merendahkan!" gerutunya.

Miroku tertawa meledek. "Orang pusat sama sekali tidak mengenal kita."

Peringatan yang disampaikan MPD kepada para detektif Kawaguchi memang tidak diperlukan. Walupun tugas yang dilemparkan secara blak-blakan meremehkan kemampuan polisi wilayah, dan para detektif Kawaguchi sendiri tidak terlalu senang dengan pekerjaan yang dilimpahkan, tetapi mereka sudah mereka bertekad untuk menuntaskan kasus tersebut. Karena, bagaimanapun juga, sejak awalnya kasus Sakura Kaneko memanglah milik Distrik Kawaguchi.

Baru saja Miroku hendak membuka dokumen selanjutnya, seorang polisi wanita memanggil dan menginformasikan bahwa ia dipanggil ke kantor Kepala.

Hanya berselang beberapa menit, pria itu sudah berpindah lokasi. Kini, Miroku duduk di mebel empuk dengan dua pasang mata yang mengawasinya.

"Bukankah saya sudah menekankan tugas yang seharusnya Anda kerjakan?" tanya Matsuno Kouga pada si detektif tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Suatu kehormatan untuk bertemu anda di sini." Miroku tetap menampilkan sikap tenang meski Inspektur Pusat yang duduk di seberang mendelik ke arahnya dengan cara yang sudah pasti membuat perwira baru bergidik ngeri.

"Selain memiliki urusan yang harus diselesaikan langsung dengan Pak Kepala Mushi, saya ingin menegaskan bahwa, tidak boleh ada penyidik yang berkeliaran di beberapa tempat tanpa adanya perintah."

"Apakah ini tentang kedatangan saya ke Bar Genesis? Saya sudah memberikan laporan pada Pak Kepala."

Dengan tegas, lelaki yang saat itu tidak didampingi oleh dua pengikut setianya berkata, "Jika sudah paham, berarti Anda pun sadar telah melakukan investigasi tanpa izin."

Sang Kepala Kantor Polisi lantas mengambil peran sebagai penengah. "Miroku memang terkadang lupa untuk selalu memberi laporan. Tetapi, bila dibandingkan dengan semua detektif yang ada di sini, ialah yang paling banyak memecahkan kasus-kasus pelik.

"Atas nama kesopanan dan hormat pada orang yang lebih tua, Kouga memandang sosok yang menyuarakan pendapat dan memberi anggukan tanda menyimak.

"Miroku cuma mengikuti naluri. Aku percaya ia melakukan itu hanya demi ketuntasan kasus ini," lanjut si pria tua.

Setelah kalimat pemimpin Kawaguchi usai, anggota pusat itu kembali memaku atensi pada detektif yurisdiksi. "Sebaiknya, lain kali, Anda tidak bergerak hanya dengan mengandalkan intuisi pribadi. Investigasi harus berlandaskan teori dan itu mutlak dilakukan berdasarkan aturan di dalam organisasi." Ia menarik udara, lalu mengimbuhkan, "Memang, itu tak lagi menjadi masalah jika membuahkan hasil. Kendati demikian, mulai detik ini juga, laporkan setiap penyelidikan yang Anda lakukan, mengerti?!" Bukan pertanyaan, kalimat itu lebih seperti penegasan tanpa menyediakan sela untuk bantahan.

"Sekarang, aku ingin mendengar secara langsung darimu tentang detail tambahan pada malam kejadian."

Miroku mengangguk. "Baik!"

Dan detektif berwatak arif itu pun menerangkan.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sesampainya di kediaman, tanpa merasa perlu menyalakan lampu-lampu di lantai dasar, Tadaoki Hitomi lantas menaiki tangga. Peranti elektronik di dalam saku celananya bergetar, ia berhenti. Mata yang mendadak sendu, kedua alis yang berkumpul di tengah, serta garis-garis wajah yang melukiskan keelokan semakin dipertegas oleh sinar putih kebiruan yang berasal dari gawai pintarnya.

Setelah melihat notifikasi yang masuk dan mengetahui bahwa pemberitahuan yang ia terima bukan dari gadis tertentu, selapis kekecewaan dan kelegaan melintas di air mukanya pada waktu yang sama. Untuk sejenak, lelaki yang usianya memasuki pertengahan dua puluh itu mempertimbangkan untuk menelpon si pustakawan. Seiring detik yang berlalu, keraguannya kian meredup. Ia butuh menjernihkan masalah di antara mereka secepatnya. Akan tetapi, pemikiran lain berhasil mencegahnya.

Tadaoki melanjutkan langkah. Sambil menyusuri lorong, ia menutup aplikasi yang masih terbuka. Dengan menekan satu tombol kecil, layar itu kembali hitam. Laki-laki itu mengantongi alat komunikasi ketika tiba di depan kamar tidurnya. Kemudian, ia memasukkan anak kunci, setelah bunyi khas terdengar, ia memutar kenop. Setelah daun pintu kembali tertutup, Tadaoki menyalakan lampu.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk nyaman di sofa samping jendela yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Sosok yang mengenakan kemeja ungu dan celana panjang berwarna gelap itu duduk berselonjor; kaki kanan menindih yang kiri, dengan siku bertopang di lengan kursi, dan jari-jemari yang terkait di atas perut.

"Terkejut melihatku di sini?" Kepercayaan diri seakan menguar dari senyum tipis pria yang dengan lancang telah masuk ke kamar orang.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka saling menatap tajam. Pada akhirnya, Tadaoki memalingkan muka. Tanpa memedulikan sosok itu, ia melepaskan lapis terluar pakaian dan menyampirkan mantel itu secara asal ke sandaran kursi. Lelaki muda itu membelakangi meja belajar, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, kemudian menuntut jawaban, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ada nada geli yang terdengar dari orang yang dimaksud ketika ia malah balik bertanya, "Apa yang aku lakukan di rumahku?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" ulang Tadaoki.

Untuk kedua kali, pria itu menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan pertanyaan lainnya, "Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa aku sedang menunggumu?"

Jeda sejenak.

Manik licik pria itu memandang ke sekitar, intonasinya merendah ketika berucap, "Semenjak kepergiannya, semakin jarang aku pulang ke rumah ini." Nadanya hampir terdengar sedih, "Sejujurnya, aku sedikit kecewa dengan sambutan yang kau berikan." Ia menegakkan duduknya. "Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau senang menerima kunjunganku," imbuh pria itu lagi.

Lagi-lagi, tidak ada respons dari Tadaoki.

Sosok yang menerobos batas privasi itu kembali memulai perbincangan, "Mari kita bercakap-cakap sejenak," ajaknya lembut.

"Kurasa, tidak ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu saat ini," sahut Tadaoki. Dalam hati ia mengumpat eksistensi kunci duplikat bilik pribadinya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin bertanya bagaimana hariku?" Pria itu menarik napas lalu mengembuskannya dengan teramat keras. Dengan datar ia menuturkan kasus pelik yang ia tangani siang tadi, "Seperti biasa, sangat melelahkan. Hari ini ada seorang pasien dengan kerusakan katup parah yang disertai diabetes, gagal ginjal, dan beberapa penyakit_ sistemik_ lainnya." Dengan bangga ia berkoar, "Namun, aku berhasil."

Waktu terentang dengan lamban, detik berjalan, menit pun berlalu. Tetap tak ada sahutan. Tadaoki terus menatap lawan bicaranya dengan kewaspadaan.

"Jika aktivitasku tidak menarik untukmu, aku tahu cerita yang akan menggugah perhatianmu." Kedua alis pria bernama Kagewaki itu terangkat. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

Tadaoki hanya memberikan orang itu pandangan garang. Di dasar hati, ia berharap bahwa topik apa pun yang akan diangkat jauh dari figur yang selama ini ia pikirkan. Akan tetapi, harapannya berbanding terbalik dengan yang berlaku kemudian.

Pada momen berikutnya, Kagewaki mengutarakan apa yang Tadaoki takutkan. "Higurashi Kagome, berumur dua puluh tahun, seorang pustakawan, entah mengapa datang dari Tokyo dan memilih bekerja di kota kecil-yang-membosankan ini. Apa aku benar?" Sang kakak menghirup udara sebelum melanjutkan, "Ia tidak cantik, tapi kurasa parasnya manis dan penampilannya juga cukup menarik."

Tadaoki sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan sikap pria itu. Ia bertanya dengan sengit, "Apa inti dari pembicaraan ini?"

Kagewaki yang tertawa setengah hati kemudian berhenti. "Bukankah ini adalah obrolan wajar antar saudara?"

Kedua tangan Tadaoki mulai mengepal. Lelaki itu memejamkan mata, mencoba mengusir denyut yang mulai menghunjam kepalanya. Sungguhpun begitu, usahanya sia-sia. Secara terang-terangan, ia menampakkan kejengkelannya dan menuntut, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Dengan keterkejutan yang dibuat-buat, Kagewaki berkilah, "Apa itu cara yang sopan ketika berbicara dengan _kakakmu_?" Dengan sengaja, kata terakhir dibuat menonjol oleh dokter itu.

Rahang Tadaoki terkatup rapat kala menyampaikan ultimatum, "Jangan ganggu dia!"

"Jika aku tidak mau?"

"Jika tidak, aku ... "

Pria bernama Hitomi Kagewaki itu berdiri, menyelipkan kedua ibu jari di saku celana panjangnya, lalu mendekati si adik. Perlahan, ia mencondongkan badan. Roman rupawan keduanya hanya berjarak satu jengkal. "Kau akan melakukan apa?" goda sang kakak.

Hanya keheningan yang menjadi balasan. Tadaoki menunduk, emosi mulai menguasai. Ia mengatur napasnya yang mulai memendek. Lelaki itu memaksa diri agar tidak dirundung gentar kala menjelaskan, "Lupakan saja. Lagi pula, sekarang ia bukan siapa-siapa." Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Kami sudah tidak lagi memiliki hubungan."

Dengan tangan kanan, pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu menyapu rambut hitam bergelombangnya ke belakang. Ia meluruskan punggung, memperlebar jarak, lalu mengeluarkan suara decak. "Sayang sekali, ya." Bertentangan dengan yang dilisankan, air mukanya penuh kepuasan tanpa tebersit rasa iba.

Masih menatap tajam sang kakak, Tadaoki bergeming.

Seulas senyum tipis terpatri di bibir Kagewaki. "Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya kau bersiap." Dengan langkah mantap, pria tegap itu meninggalkan adiknya sendirian.

Daya bagai terkuras tanpa sisa. Ketika pintu telah ditutup dan sosok sang kakak menghilang dari penglihatan, Tadaoki merosot di tempatnya berada. Ia terduduk di lantai, kepalanya bersandar pada kaki meja belajar. Ia menatap hampa langit-langit kamar dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi penyesalan.

**.**

**~To be continued~**

**.**

Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan kalian selama ini *ojigi

#stayathome and hopefully things get better soon, aamiin.


End file.
